Dragon Ball Chronicles
by Spades231
Summary: Follow Arlick as he journeys through the world of Dragon Ball (eventually it moves into Z then Super) and all that will stand in his way to become the absolute, undeniable strongest! DISCONTINUED
1. Death to a Warrior, Birth of a Savior!

Floating there high above the blue trees of this planets forest, Arlicks chest rises and falls with heavy beats of his determination to remain alive.

His armor cracked and chipping, entire parts missing.

His hair was stained with dirt and blood, his under layers were torn to ribbons and his flesh was cut, bruised, and burned.

One eye was swollen shut, the other saw the world through a red tint, his scouter was cracked and it's already faint beeping was beginning to add to his headache.

Looking around he saw four new opponents rising up to his level in the sky, the others had switched out. Not that they'd be alive much longer with the wound he gave them mind you.

He looked around, these furry bastards encircled him, the rest of his team were being slaughtered and all he could do was try and stay alive while he waited for their leader Kakarot to arrive and put an end to this.

The Fox people tended to each other as one of the new fighters opened his mouth to speak.

"You've killed enough of our people today _monster!_ I Kizaruh and my team will be the ones who shall eliminate you!" Kizaruh, apparently, called out to him as he and his goons rushed in on Arlick who smirked and flashed behind one of his assailants.

His hands gripped the top of his head and chin before harshly pulling right and with a tough snap his body went limp and the Fox plummeted toward the ground.

"No! Maru!" Cried Kizaruh as he threw a punch that grazed Arlicks cheek, only for Arlick to then jam his hand through the chest of Kizaruh, the bloody fist gripped the fox-mans still beating heart on the other side. Quickly Arlick used his body as a shield from the incoming ki blast. The fur on his back became singed and blood gushed from his nostrils, eyes, and mouth.

Pulling hard to the right Kizaruh's body shifted before slipping off Arlicks arm and falling to the earth. His fingers laxed as he let the heart fall as well.

Two were left. All he had to do was hold out. They dropped the distance and rushed in and threw flurries of punches and kicks that Arlick barely blocked or had to take head on.

A fur covered fist hit his side and he heard another snap in his side.

' _And that makes seven broken ribs_.' Arlick thought as he brought a hand up and unleashed a massive ki bomb right in the face of some unnamed fox that had just broken his rib.

And that left only one, a Fox that looked significantly older than the rest with his reddish gray fur and many gold rings adorning his body.

"You have fought well. Allow me to give you a death befitting of a warrior of your caliber." Said the elder fox removing several of his gold rings and a paper tag from his sash.

His once yellow aura flared before it took on a heinous red and radiated immense heat.

"No elder Maki that form is forbidden!" Shouted a squeaky voice from below.

The elder said no words, and Arlick felt no will left to attempt to interfere with the transformation.

The once scrawny elder Maki put on immense muscle in seconds as several tails sprouted from his back, nine in total, and his reddish gray fur became a pure gold with black accents.

Floating across from Arlick was no average warrior, this was a true fighter. This elder who had to use a forbidden form in order to beat him.

"I can take a guess what you and your people must think of me. But just know I'll take pride in knowing it took a forbidden technique to kill me." Arlick announced shrugging off the remnants of his armor and charging up his signature attack in his left palm.

He felt his purple aura flare around him, his long spiky hair that normally would be slicked back ending at the nape of his neck stood up completely in the pressure kicked up by his aura.

"I'm gonna give you everything I have left gramps! So you'd better return the favor!" Arlick roared as the ball of ki in his left palm took shape of a crazy spiraling shower of green energy.

The elder finished powering up, along with the golden fire and nine tails he now had four ears and arms along with a massive halo at his back.

"I will gladly take death if it means bringing salvation to my people." His voice came with a legion effect and Arlick smirked at this.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

They locked glares as Arlick prepped to launch his attack, Maki did the same.

"Spiral Destruction Wave!" Roared Arlick as the green ball let loose a spiraling wave of energy.

"Great Beast Canon!" Snarled Maki as the ember beam shot from all nine tails conjoining into one massive ray that collided with Arlicks attack.

The struggle lasted for all of two seconds before Arlick was overpowered and the ember colored energy wave took him. The seering pain made him shout in agony, it passed him by in seconds that felt like eternity, and even after it was done he felt the pain still. He was done.

No longer able to hold himself up he began to fall. But before he moved on to join his brothers in hell he saw the glint of their leader Kakarot's pod entering the atmosphere.

And so Arlicks last action in this miserable, pathetic, excuse for life was an insidious laugh that shook his once opponents to the core.

Finally his body his the floor and all life dissipated from his body. He was moving on.

Arlick awoke once more to his surprise, even more surprising was the painless feeling he had all over.

But he was not in the familiar green fluid of the healing pods. No he stood before a massive red skinned demon that sat behind a desk with a notebook open in front of him. His blue, black and yellow armor now replaced with a white yukata. His slicked back, black spiky that ended just above the nape of his neck was pristine once more, and both his grey eyes had returned to normal. He started momentarily at his reflection in the giant polished tile.

"Next." Said the giant startling Arlick who looked up in immense confusion before realization hit him.

He laughed, a sick laugh of a man whose mind was no longer whole.

The red skinned giant started down waiting for Arlick to complete his fit of laughter.

"I-I get it, I've finally reached he'll right?" Arlick es laughed as he bent over feeling his chest tighten from the hilarity of this situation.

The red skinned giant flipped through his pages before looking down once more and tapping his lower lip with his pencil.

"Hell? No not quite, in fact you'll probably wish for hell sooner or later. Anyway you've been randomly selected to assist 'The Supreme Kai of Time'," the title was spoken with a hint of malice, "with a very important project she's been working on. Enjoy the afterlife." Said the red skinned manned before stamping something in the notebook causing the floor beneath Arlicks feet to open and send him spiraling down into the black abyss.

Arlick fell for what felt like hours before finally exiting the black void and entering a world with purple skies and several moons with wide green fields.

'The warriors paradise?' He thought as he quickly approached the ground, stopping himself inches before impact by initiating flight, the whole thing made him feel nostalgic reminding him of the day his father taught him to fly.

"Ah perfect you're finally here." Said the cheery yet demanding voice of someone whose ki he could not sense.

He continued floating there now upside down as he twisted in mid-air looking around curiously.

"Over here." The voice said again as he turned once more, this time noticing the pale pink skin and fiery orange head of head on the little girl whose ki he still couldn't sense.

Fighting himself before landing he looked on confused.

"Why have I been spared the inferno of Hades?And what did the giant demon speak of?" Arlick asked walking over to the girl.

"Funny you should ask really." She chuckled before placing both hands on her hips. "You see there are different number of universes, we reside in universe seven. You come from branch 37C of universe seven, not a half bad branch by any means but certainly not the best." The girl explained making Arlick irk as his brow twitched.

She coughed, "My point, I've started an organization called the time patrol, we right errors in time. Problem is I can only place you in the time stream where the error occurs and not much else." The girl smiled sticking her tongue out.

"So...I will live again. To save life?" Arlick asked seemingly confused.

"Such is the will of Chrona the Supreme Kai of Time."

With a shrug Arlick let the upper half of his Yukata fall to his waist as he looked down to his scarred form, the defined muscles, the years of hard work and effort.

"Will I retain the body I have now or shall I be starting over from scratch?" Asked Arlick as he stared intently at Chrona.

"Unfortunately as a side effect of time insertion your body will become that of what is was when you were and infant, though your mind shall remain that of what it is now." Chrona explained and Arlick sighed.

"I expect I have Lettie choice in all this fine, send me off so that I may suffer through life again." Arlick said approaching Chrona.

"Life isn't so bad, you just had a ruff time living under a hard dictator. I can almost guarantee you this one isn't half as bad." Chrona explained as her hands rose up and a white portal opened up mere feet from them.

Arlick starred once more at the girl. He patted her head before turning to step through the portal.

In flash of brilliant white light Arlick was gone, and Chrona was alone once again. Until a giant white owl landed on her head with an obnoxious little loud "TOKI!"

I drifted through the rift with each passing second my body shrunk and I felt years vanish from me as I grew smaller and smaller, my tail unraveled from its place on around my waist as did my yukata it floated off before vanishing completely. Now no larger than a year old infant I drifted until the world constructed itself around me.

This body felt numb, and I couldn't move at least not significantly. All I could really tell was that I was being shifted violently, and that whoever was carrying me was huffing heavily.

My infant eyes were shut tight and no matter how much I willed it they refused to open.

"Oh, Bardock there you are! Do you have Kakrot!?" Asked a feminine voice, most likely the one carrying me. The name made me tense and my body shifted.

"I do. Quickly you must take them and flee. I must go and confront Freeza." Another bundle was passed over nudging me slightly.

"Be safe my sons, for you carry upon your shoulder the blood of our race. Survive like other who have been sent away. Survive and should we fail, surpass us someday." We're the words of this Bardock before his footfalls carried him off, and the woman was carrying us away once more.

A loud crash was heard and both me and Kakarot began to cry. The jostling finally stopped as the woman placed us into a familiar feeling chair of what had to be a space pod.

A sniffle was heard just outside the pod as the door slowly began to hiss closed.

"Goodbye my sons. Just know that for every second I have left I'll spend it giving you all my love and devotion.

The pod finally closed and my eyes opened in Tien to sneak a peek at a petite saiyan woman with long spiky hair reminiscent of my own as tears streamed down her face, the pod launched and ins esconda we were past the atmosphere.

My last sight was seeing a giant ball of ki come forward and consume what must've been my home world.

This new life already seemed so promising...


	2. Parties Arrive, Welcome to Earth Arlick!

Kakarot's pod entered the atmosphere and already he expected the worst, he'd taken too long with his part of the mission, he'd left his team alone with these beast-men for one cycle too many and he was ready to make them suffer.

His pod stopped twenty-some odd kilometers above the tree line of the planet before he stepped out and already enemies we're upon him.

Seven red furred foxed that shot blue ki blast from their mouth's at the pod.

It exploded creating a cloud of dust.

"I-Is it dead?" asked one of the younger foxes, before the bulky arm of Kakarot flew forward and with one punch sent the bleeding form of the fow reeling with a harsh cry of pain. Whilst distracted, and the other stood stunned a ki beam flew from his finger and right through both hands and the skull of the younger fox.

Kakarot's brown eyes held a red tint as he starred across the six remaining fighters.

"You took out my squad. Now lets see how you handle a true saiyan!" he roared before sending a crescent wave of ki that sent two foxes flying and another to the ground below.

He descended quickly as the three healthy fox men flew forward and encircled the saiyan. His hair spiked to the right and he had three scars on his left cheek.

The fox-men came in close and let loose a rabid flurry of punches and kicks in a futile effort to hit Kakarot.

Finally he brought up both hands and caught the fur covered fist of his opponent before blocking another punch with his foot. He bent backwards and drew both opponents forward to crash into one another before releasing a heavy blast of ki to send them into the third.

"Is this what my team was failed by?" barked Kakarot, "Where is the strength I expected to encounter from the mongrels that slaughtered my underlings?"

"I am here." Spoke the voice of a legion as Kakarot quickly turned to find the golden, four armed Fox with a halo behind him.

"Ah. I see, the file on this planet mentioned certain individuals possessed a transformation to aid with battle," said Kakarot as he removed his scouter and tossed the device aside. "I'm glad we pushed you to your limits. Now watch as I break what remains of you."

And then the world tightened as the red aura of Kakarot consumed all and pushed all form of opposition away. Thunder clouds looked over head and start bolts of lighting were drawn to the shouting, gibbering really, form of Kakarot as his slanted hair pointed skyward and his aura became like that of gold. Soon his inky black hair now stood high, and also changed to gold to match the aura and the mans brown eyes became green.

Kakarot looked around to see the gold fox stare in disbelief.

"H-How do savages like you posses a state of transcendence!?"

"Easy," Smirked Kakarot as he disappeared from sight before reappearing I front of the gold fox his fist firmly inserted into the beings stomach before physics caught up and sent the sod flying. "We're saiyans."

Arlick awoke to sound of hard cries, the pod was resting in the center of a large crater. The sun was shining through the space pods view port, and Kakarot's smalls arms had moved repeatedly back and forth to tap Arlicks head. He was getting sick of it.

Kakarot stopped crying as Arlicks small fist closed around his brothers tail.

"If you don't stop. I can't concentrate, if I can't concentrate there little hope of us surviving out of this pod." Arlick goraned. According to small screen ahead of him the pair had been in stasis for three years. Their mission log was completely void and nothing was happening in the pod aside from the whirring of the life support system.

Arlick removed the chubby form of Kakarot from his body so that he sat up. The pod was enormous even with two saiyan children inside.

He ran his small hand against his hair, it was already beginning to feel tough and unyielding like that of an older saiyans hair. He must be close to five then. Kakarot cooed as his smaller arms waved around. The boy was rounder than most saiyan children, they already contrasted one another. Kakarot's still setting hair to Arlicks toughening spikes. Arlicks lean body type to Kakarot's pudgier one. Kakarot's wavy tail to Arlicks which now wrapped around his waist.

"Mind over matter and all that." muttered Arlick hitting several buttons letting the pod hatch fall open to reveal a heavy forested region off a ways, this particular crater was a surrounded by bamboo.

Arlick shrugged off the floating feeling in his lower back. The gravity here was too light, the ground too soft, the air...about the same actually.

Kakarot made several coo's and caw's as small insects buzzed around them.

"Umm. Hello there, welcome to my valley."

A old, oddly familiar voice spoke up causing Arlick to look over in surprise.

An old man in an orange Chinese coat, with black pants and a green hat stood at the She of the crater.

Arlicks rage continued to boil, how had he not sensed this senile fool approaching them!?

Was the only thing on his mind.

"I see that you two are alone would you like to come with me?" Asked the old man. Arlick but back his desire to roar and lunge at the man, to consume the flesh from his bones and to turn this green pasture in a crisp burned wasteland.

Finally with a sigh Arlicks eyes narrowed to their standard, He no longer felt the levity of still living or being chosen by a supreme brat to save the universe, now all he felt was rage that he succumbed to death.

"I-We would like that very much. Thank you." Arlick forced the words while holding back the bile that threatened to spill from his lips.

He lowered a rope down and motioned for Arlick to heap it to be hauled up, to which Arlick scoffed and jumped the twelve plus foot space to the top. When he landed he fell over with Kakarot still in hand causing the three year old to begin crying.

"That some strength you have their boy...speaking of which do you have a name? Or any family you recall?"

Arlick stared at the old fool with contempt, his gray hair reminded him of that fox bastard that opened the gates to hell for the saiyan.

"My name is Arlick and this is my younger brother K-Kakarot. We were sent here to escape the destruction of our home world. We have no one left but ourselves… as far as I know." Arlick explained cradling his brother.

The elderly man stared in disbelief before spotting their tails.

"Right then. I am Son Gohan. If you follow me I'll lead you back to my home." And just like that Arlick trailed behind Gohan, a sleeping Kakarot in hand.

His rage was till pooling and all he wished to do was make every living being on this kid ball pay for his suffering, but at that moment, holding little Kakarot, and breathing in an air of peace for the first time in his life. He felt glad.

The walk through nature helped a bit as well. He saw so many new and delicious looking foods he didn't know where to start!

"I usually take walks around he valley to ward off monsters or evil spirits. Maintain the peace and whatnot." Chuckled Gohan as they continued down the trail.

"You give off a strong aura gramps. Tell me are you a martial artist?" Arlick spoke with a more visible malice not seeing the point in hiding his distaste toward an inferior species.

Gohan turned his view over his shoulder at the two boys who looked innocent enough but when he peered into the eyes of Arlick he saw a hint of wisdom the kind you only got from experience.

"I was though I've long since retired to the countryside. My training is very much more relaxed and more just to keep this old body of mine on its toes." Said Gohan with a joyous look of remembrance.

"While me and Kakarot are staying with you, could you be our master?" Asked Arlick feeling the familiar taste of bile build up.

Gohan walked in silence for a moment, the idea raddled around in his head. Two aliens. One that seems immensely dangerous...maybe he could reform them with his training.

"I will accept you as my pupils." Said Gohan with a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.

As Gohan walked on inside his own world contemplating how to go about my these two, Arlick flashed a wicked grin thinking off all the ways this could help him destroy this pathetic planet.


	3. Goodbye Beast-Folk, Arlick sets a Goal

The golden aura of Kakarot gave off a brilliant glow as night finally began to set.

His green/blue eyes scanned across the destroyed patch of forest that the gold fox tore up with the help of his punch.

"What's the matter? Aren't you angry we sent your people off to the slaughter like lost lambs? Or are you just realizing how outclassed you are?"

The forest glowed with brilliant white and gold ribbons of light that erupted from the golden fox as he rose from the destroyed earth.

"Outmatched am I? Well then see how you hold up to the attack that killed your subordinate. **_GREAT BEAST CANNON!_** "

The attack launched at Kakarot who smirked as he let the ki visibly form a barrier around his hand as he smacked the blast away with little effort to the immense surprise and fear of the fox.

"Okay, I give it a...4/10 it actually kind of tickled," laughed Kakarot menacingly before scowling, "well you showed me yours. So how's about I show you mine." And with that he raised one hand into the air and a massive ki ball began to form.

The fox starred with glowing wide eyes and trembling legs. He snarled before rushing Kakarot. Every punch, kick, scratch, tail whip, and bit missed its mark as Kakarot simply side stepped every pathetic attack.

Kakarot, using his open hand, grabbed the fox by the throat and smirked as he choked the life from the beast. After Seven minutes the golden glow left the beast man and he continued to struggle in his weakened state. Before Kakarot cracked his neck with his single hand and dropped his body to the planet below.

' _Arlow isn't going to be happy when he finds out I blew this place up…whatever_ ' thought Kakarot as he ascended into the heavens high above his pod tailing behind him.

The golden clouds of the planet below seemed so tranquil and calm. Until Kakarot roared at the top of his lungs.

" _ **PLANET BUSTER BOMB!**_ " And sent the massive orb of ki plummeting toward the planet.

He dropped into his pod and flew off into the void of space, still seething at the loss of his team.

Arlick sat around outside Gohan's hut drenched in sweat, with his violet gi tattered and covered in dirt.

"Y'know after a year I assumed you'd have become able to make me waver in at least one of our bouts." Chuckled Gohan fiddling with the cuff of his shirt.

"Eat a dick and die old man!" Snarled Arlick removing the top half of his gi. After one year with Gohan his thin physique had become lean and muscular, nowhere near the level of his previous body. But it was a start.

Gohan sighed. Kakarot has become slightly gentler in his year with the keeper of the valley but Arlick seems to only continue to grow his malice. And his strength.

"How about we take a break for lunch?" Asked Gohan walking over to Arlick who was still panting. His tail unfurrowed and waving around the wildly.

His thoughts a jumbled mess. He remembered the majority of his old training but lacked any of the skill or power advantage needed to execute a stance properly. Then it clicked.

"Actually, how about one more?" He asked gently rising from the earth, the sweat on his brow glistening in the light.

Gohan surprised by this shrugged and lowered himself into a stance several paces away from the boy.

Arlick let his boy fall into a stance he used to use a lot, his body lowered, a curve to the torso, arms spread diagonally with a alcurve at the elbow, and legs ready to move at a moments notice.

Gohan saw the strange stance.

"Oh well this is quite new, tell me is this a common stance where your from?" Gohan's innocent curiosity was met with deadly silence as Arlicks eyes narrowed into slits.

They starred off for several minutes before finally Arlick launches himself forward, in mid sprint after he achieved a distance mildly acceptable he stabbed a foot into the earth and spun around violently to deliver a monster out roundhouse kick to Gohan's head.

Gohan smiled with wonder, at no point in any of their previous lessons had Arlick moved with such fluidity, passion, and understanding. Almost as if he was plagued by old habits.

In his wonder his body moved on autopilot bringing up crossed arms to block the kick. It hurt.

Arlick using his new foothold launched himself into the air with a spin sending the dirt from his other foot everywhere, blocking Gohan's vision.

His body did three full spins before unleashing another harsh kick down aimed at the man's head that was caught in the hand of said man.

Gohan snapping back to reality flung Arlick away in the general direction of a tree.

Arlick spun in the air hitting the trunk of the tree feet first and kicking off with immense speed, his body flew through the air like a missile, Gohan barely had a chance to side step the attack as Arlick hit the ground and rolled off into another stance, more similar to what he'd been teaching him.

Their fight was cut short as Kakarot stumbled out of the house in a gi two sized too big for him.

Gohan turned away after a quick bow to his student to go and retrieve the younger boy who showed no signs of developing as quickly as Arlick was.

Arlicks mind settled, it been a while since he'd had a good fight, and while this particular bout didn't compare to the battles of his past life, this was one of the best fights he's ever had with the old man.

The two headed into the home, with one very distant minded Arlick tailing behind.

Gohan suddenly stopped and turned to the young boy.

"What?" Said Arlick who looked offended.

"I believe it would be best if you practiced meditating. Find peace within yourself to help strengthen yourself." Explained Gohan before heading inside, Kakarot in hand.

Arlick pondered for a moment before recalling the pose Gohan would sit in for hours when meditating.

He sat by the door, legs crossed and palms resting calmly on his knees. His eyes gently closed and his mind growing blank.

The world grew silent around him as he felt a cool air wrap around him.

His body felt calmed as the soothing air carried across his skin. His eyes opened to see the white void that the world had become, but he couldn't find it in himself to panic. Slowly he floated down as if carried by the warm current, it set him upon the flat floor and to his astonishment he saw a massive gate before him. It had giant stone pillars on either side of it, the door was a reddish brown wood and atop the massive door acting as a keystone was the bronze head of an Oozaru.

He couldn't help but smirk, he turned to look around, there wasn't anything for miles, and the door guarded nothing it was but a standing structure in the center of an endless void.

His tail whipped back and forth as his hands curled shut. What was he to do? Biting back his fear he pushed onward only to stop once he heard the rattle of chains.

His head turned until he saw a now massive pike stuck into the voids ground and coming off of it were thousands of chain that stretched, now hanging completely off the ground. These chains of bronze kept him nineteen paces from the door.

His eyes now wide and his rage boiling his brow quirked upward as he turned, grabbed hold of the bronze chains, and hauled with all his five year old might...to no avail.

He dropped to the white ground exhaustion taking him. With narrowed eyes he glared at the pike.

His rage consumed his thoughts until a single shining light of clarity blasted through the dark rage. This was his first challenge. And he was determined to overcome it.

Arlicks thoughts swelled with memories of his past life. Every battle that pushed him to his limits, to a pint where broken was no longer applicable. Each time he succeeded flashed across his though as his hands locked around the bronze chains.

Fixing his stance and tensing his whole body he gripped them with as much force as he could muster and with one loud roar he tugged upon them…

The curved handle of the door to Gohan's home smashed into his temple as Kakarot ran outside the house in clean clothes, a drenched Gohan following close behind.

Arlick looked around in a daze before realizing what occurred. Hours spent meditating, hours spent seeing his blocked power waiting to be unleashed.

But anger did not overcome him.

He stood and picked up Kakarot, holding the child high above his head a wide grin in his face.

"We have so much work to do!" Said Arlick spinning with Kakarot surprising Gohan to no end.

Gohan smiled at the joyous excitement in young Arlicks face, the old man starred up at the clouded sky.


	4. Fly High Kakarot, and A War of Attrition

Kakarot's pod flew threw the vacuum of space, writhing within the sphere sat the angered form of second class saiyan warrior and space pirate.

His armor being repaired by small robotic arms and a soft green mist filled the pod healing his scrapes and bruises.

Inspite of killing, roughly, billions of beast-folk he still felt hollow and unfulfilled. His scouter was a magenta color and were once several dots existed representing his team, now was nothing except the coordinates of his current position which struggled to keep up with the pods immense speed.

His arms crossed and jaw clenched he began unintentionally recalling those, dare he say, friends.

The youngest among them Additz, she was a sritelly thing that if given a few more years would mature into a great fighter...and potentially a promising mate. Though she likely would've rejected every specimen on planet Vegeta...unless they new how to slow roast vagabundii'z...

Thinking of her feisty nature reminded him of the gender challenged Cabba, the runt was the quickest among them, and even with a arguably pathetic power level of twenty-thousand he was still an appreciated member of the squad. His que wit matched only by his speed in combat, and his snarky attitude. If he couldn't beat his opponent in a fight, then he'd trash talk them to death.

But the one who had true power and was loyal to the end was without a doubt had to be Arlick. The son of an old acquaintance and immensely determined by his own right. The loud mouth, abrasive, over-confident, egotistical, prideful bastard made hundreds of claims that one day he would surpass even King Vegeta.

Kakarot found himself snickering at the thought of his now lost companions.

"Those poor bastards in are gonna have their hands full with you lot!" Laughed Kakarot to himself moving to initiate the hibernation sequence.

Arlick stared down floating just above the tallest tree in the valley, all the way down on the forest floor was slumped over Kakarot.

"Arlick, I can't do it!" Called the younger saiyan to the increasing irritation of Arlick who grumbled.

"Like hell you can't! Stop whining and start trying before I go down there and make you regret it!" Roared back Arlick beginning some shadow sparring in mid-air.

"Why can't we just do training with Grandpa Gohan?" Asked Kakarot to Arlicks increasing ire.

"Because we'll never grow stronger fighting an oppnent who holds back against us as much as he does!" The roar frightened a flock of birds off and a few monkeys too, "if we want to get as strong as possible the only way to do it is to beat the hell out of one another, and we can't exactly do that if we aren't on an even field. So for the last time GET YOUR PUDGY ASS UP HERE KAKAROT!" This roar reach across the valley sending a shiver down the spine of every collective beast for miles.

Kakarot took seven steps back before lunging forward and climbing up the tree with a immense speed only to have Arlick descend on him and send him back to the earth with a kick to the face.

"I can't fly!" Kakarot whines clutching his throbbing nose.

"The hell you can't!" Arlick called back.

Kakarot stared up the tree, before looking down at his shorter than average legs. One quick glance up and a crouch later he was soaring through the air...before the crown of his head smashed against Arlicks elbow.

"I said fly! Not jump!" Kakarot spat as he eyes glossed before his body was sent plummeting back to earth.

His violet gi now stained with dirt, and his hair filled with small rocks.

"Arlick that hurt!" Cried Kakarot, Arlick starred down a vein bulging on his forehead.

"Then why don't you come up here and return the favor!" He roared and Kakarot stood wiping the blood that ran from his nose.

Doing as Arlick explained when they first started training this morning that ki built up in his legs, similarly to how it did when he jumped, but then the ki became moderately visible as he ascended slowly.

Wobbly he shook in the air before steadying himself and beginning his rise to the sky.

Arlick smirked, getting up before Gohan and dragging a reluctant Kakarot out here was hard enough, it was good He was getting results. If not he may have actually hurt the little bastard for wasting so much of his time.

"A-Arlick look, IM DOING IT!" Came the exited cheer from the child with a youthful wonder.

"Good." Said Arlick appearing in front of Kakarot before slamming an elbow on the child's head once more, and once more Kakarot plummeted toward the earth, "now do it again."

This cycle resonated for something an eternity for Kakarot, his splitting headache was a testament to that, and even Arlick had switched arms twice now.

Kakarot was rising faster now and in seconds he was in front of his brother with an arm reared back to throw a punch...that Arlick caught effortlessly.

His larger hand locked around his little brother, and Arlick flashed a devilish smirk.

"You did good today, honestly. Now let's go home." Said Arlick before launching Kakarot toward the ground with a heavy throw.

"If I beat you there then we'll be repeating this training for the rest of the month you worthless slug!" Arlick teased before setting off toward home.

Kakarot staggered, struggling, before finding himself upright and then quicker than that he was in the air and after Arlick who seemed to be going much slower than anything he'd seen him do today.

Kakarot couldn't help but smile, relishing the chance to measure himself up to his brother.

"What's the matter you all tuckered out from training!" He called as he kicked himself off a tree for a burst of speed.

As Kakarot's body flew past Arlicks hand seized the younger saiyans ankle, forcing the other to stop dead as he was spun around in mid-air.

"Not on your life!" Roared Arlick happily sending Kakarot back to the ground before descending as well.

Kakarot landed with a hard thud, snapping a small tree in the process and feeling all the worse for wear.

Several kilometers away Gohan arose from his afternoon nap to see his pupils missing, the sun had set, and that a giant cloud of dust and ruckus was being risen in his valley.

Grumbling halfheartedly the elder made his way out of the hamic and began walking through the woods.

Kakarot and Arlick struck one another. Arlick's taller, leaner body moved quickly and struck more precisely, but Kakarot's stumpier form and thicker arms smashed into Arlick wildly and without restraint.

To clarify, they were both hurting to no end, a whole day of training, heavy flight, and now a sparring match. It was a testament to their saiyan pride and bloodlust that neither faltered or backed out from a chance to battle.

It was a simple fight, both too tired to think of a strategy of complex array of stances to sweat the other. No this was a war of attrition that neither side aimed to lose.

But it was very simple minded and had become an easy to follow pattern, they would quickly circle each other, then ride into the air for flight based combat, the descend with a crash and unleash a barrage of blows to one another before fumbling around the clearing and repeating.

Gohan has arrived around repeat seven or twelve, and now just sat watching hoping a winner would arise before he had to intervene. He did not want to miss delivery scroll from Master Roshi.

Arlick stopped half circled and fumbled his way into the center of the ring, Kakarot mimicked this.

There arms swayed side to side and both planted heavily. Kakarot's body filled with sharp red marks wherever Arlick had struck, while the other filled with bumps and quickly purpling bruises.

They stood at the dead center of their ring and cocked an arm back before each let loose a feral roar and launched their attack.

Gohan burst from a shrub and caught both fist in his palm before clutching their hands and pushing them away far enough to send them sliding across the forest floor, now unconscious.

He looked to both his quickly developing pupils. A bead of sweat ran down his face as he turned to the younger of the two. He failed to understand how with such a short reach he expected to strike the now six year old elder brother.

He sighed and moved to hoist both over his shoulders and carry them home.

"That was quite the show they put on." Said the familiar voice as Gohan spun around in surprise to see his old Master standing upon a golden cloud, a pole at his back.

Gohan smiled measly at the sight before recalling his youthful escapades. Setting each big down he made his way over to bow before his master that scratched the side of his head.

"It feel as though an eternity has passed since we last spoke. Tell me how do you fair Master?"

"An eternity eh? Well no wonder...I HAVEN'T SEEN A HOT YOUNG THING SINCE BEFORE I ENTERED THIS SORRY VALLEY!" Erupted the aggravated voice of Master Roshi before falling through the cloud to the ground below.

Gohan chuckled as his pupils stirred under the elders roaring jeer.

"Yes well, one doesn't move to the countryside to seek the distraction of women." Explained Gohan as Roshi stood and dusted himself off.

"Right, right. I actually came hoping to catch up and convince you to go out with me for a night in the town. But it looks like you got stuck babysitting." Roshi laughed and Gohan rubbed the back of his neck as the bright red pole Roshi had been carrying was shoved into his chest, lightly of course.

"Ugh. Master I couldn't!" Interjected Gohan holding the relic.

"Hush, you'll wake the babe's...in the woods...any how. I figured it was about time to make this offer," Gohan looked in wide eyed and expectantly, "when the boys come of age. I'd be honored if you allowed me to train the two!" Roshi exclaimed and Gohan chuckled alongside the lecherous elder.

"Of course Master, it would be a great honor."

"Oh speaking of honors, I was recently gifted an immortal Phoenix to care for and raise."

"Oh, my congratulations Master," before Gohan uttered another word Arlick began to stir more violently, "my apologize master but I should return the boys to the home before they awaken still injured." Said Gihan as he frantically raised both wells onto his shoulders.

"Quite, quite. We'll be safe my young student. Maybe I'll find the time to come visit again sooner rather than later." Said Roshi off handedly looking behind him to where the nimbus still floated aimlessly.

"I'd like that." Said Gohan with a gentle smile.

Roshi nodded and flashed a peace sign before struggling to stand back upon the nimbus.

And like that Gihan bid farewell to his old Master, Roshi, and continued to bring the boys back to their home and bandage them up.


	5. Quick goodbye, Arlick has a heart?

Walking through the door to their shared unit, his jaw had almost descended to the floor before he erupted into laughter while facing the red faced group of Additz and Arlick, their naked bodies I tienes together, and there tails wrapping around each other feverishly.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" Roared Arlick getting even redder in the face.

"O-Oh please stop!" Laughed Kakarot clutching his side as he leaned against the wall, the young pair now standing looked at him furiously. Additz covered herself and made for the room in a hurry.

"It's not funny!" Roared Arlick,

"Y-yes it is!" Argued Kakarot.

Arlick stepped forward still very much nude, Kakarot appeared behind Arlick and got the lad in a headlock to the immense displeasure of Arlick who roared and flipped his leader across the room before wrapping a large cloth around his waist to cover his touchy parts.

"I didn't know you were at that stage already, you should've told me, you, me, Additz and Cabba could've hit the town." Offered Kakarot dodging blow after blow from a furious Arlick.

Suddenly the old saiyans eyes snapped open as he stared at a room of confused scientist.

"H-he's awake?" Asked one of them who had a bright yellow beak and grey feathers.

In seconds Kakarot's hand shot forward and wrapped around the throat of a scientist and pulled the man. Woman? Thing. Yes pulled the bird thing in close and snarled.

"Where am I." He demanded with great disdain.

The bird was choking and couldn't make a peep as the saiyan crushed his windpipe.

It remained this way for several seconds until a unearthly orange glow fully covered Kakarot and his hand loosened its grip.

"You know Kakarot, every time you wake up after a mission you kill or maim one of my scientist. I'm honestly not sure how I feel about it." Spoke the voice of the sorcerer Arlow as he descended upon the group from a silent portal in the center of the room.

Kakarot stiffened before smirking.

"Greeting 22nd Lord Arlow of the Arlosian Empire, oh great and mighty deity of—"

"Save it. I know what you did to that planet." Arlow stayed matter of factly crossing his arms.

"Of course sire, no wool could ever cloud your all seeing eye."

"Save it you brown nosing ass, I gave you and your band of monkeys specific orders to eradicate all life on the planet, not to blow the planet to fucking smithereens!" His voice varied and the bones of everyone in the room rattled as he began to glow a mix of purple and grey.

Kakarot, in no particular mood for the childish emperors tantrum and still irritated at the loss of his squadron had only one reply to their lord.

"Fuck it." And in a second his body bulged as he hair rose up to perfect spikes with vibrant green eyes he launched forward and slammed a fist into Arlow's body...only to have it phase through the attack. And have him move through to the other side of the room before green halos bound his arms and legs together so that Arlow could sever the traitorous monkey's head from his should, dousing several scientist and their equipment in blood.

The saiyans body fell to the floor with a thud and Arlow had a touch of pink on his cheeks as he licked the blood from his fingers, deranged smile wide on his face.

Gohan stood in the center of the familiar clearing which had quickly become the desired of arena of the two boys.

The now seven year, almost eight, year old Arlick had grown to be as tall as Fihans neck and showed no signs of slowing down, his body no longer held the fat it once did when he arrived now it was a lean build with a thin but defined layer of muscle separating him from the rest of the world.

Kakarot, now five, almost seemed to refuse to grow and while he had shed a fair bit of his own baby fat he still retained his plump shape.

Over the past year Arlick had taken to the eccentricities. His hair remained ever the same and never grew, and he'd taken an old bed sheet and wore in around as a tan cloak. Kakarot has become more fierce and spiteful since beginning his training with Arlick but remained kind-hearted and otherwise gentle natured.

The two circled Gohan endlessly. Gohan had long removed his weighted cap and let his curly gray hair flow in the wind.

In a split second Arlick burst forward, cloak flapping wildly in the wind as he charged.

Gohan's fist shot forward and Arlick using his flight glided over the appendage, his cloak wrapped around Gohan's clenched fist and in a quick sweep there other one was soon bound and finally to complete this master stroke plan of his Arlick did a backflip landing behind Gohan hauling his cloak forcing the elder to raise his arms high above his head.

Arlick now stood mere feet behind there moderately confused master. Kakarot not missing a beat rushed in and deprived a flurry of punches and kicks that were stopped by their masters knee.

Gohan's foot connected with Kakarot's stomach sending the boy reeling back slowly, then with a jump and a twist Gohan faced Arlick and unleashed one-hundred and twelve, Arlick counted, kicks to the lads torso.

Once his grip weakened on the cloak Gohan's tore his hands free, being careful not to ruin his pupils only cloak, and then sent the young fighter flying with a close range jab to the chest.

Kakarot lunges at the elder and in a swift turn Gohan released his restraint for the briefest second and in a mere moment Kakarot was on the forest floor being pummeled and before Arlick could even react the same force had pinned him to a tree and begun to lay into him.

In seven seconds both saiyans had been brought to their points of exhaustion and simply laid there beaten while Gohan wipes some light sweat from his brow.

With a smile he said aloud, "My, I haven't had the chance to use that move since the 18th world martial arts tournament." Gohan laughed.

Arlick in a moment of frustration collected whatever strength he had left to force himself up to his feet to the surprise of Gohan.

"We ain't beaten yet old man!" Roared Arlick before taking a step and passing out with a thud. Gihan stared incredulously.

He turned to Kakarot who took in ragged breath through his quickly bruising body.

"I'm going to go make lunch." Spoke Gihan before heading to the house.

Arlick swallows the bowl of noodles whole, and within seconds moved on the spiced bread.

Kakarot mimicking this simply breathed in bun after bun.

Gohan was Barry halfway through his bowl of soup.

The beating they received only an hour before seemed to do nothing any longer as they consumed their feast.

Gohan has always been surprised by the regenerative capabilities of his two alien pupils...and dare he say, grandchildren.

"Your really tough grandpa, but your an even better cook!" Laughed Kakarot eating a cob of corn whole. Arlick took one more bun before wiping his mouth and heading back for the forest.

Gohan peered after the boy. The boy who are trained and slept. Kakarot was devoted to combat and seemed to long for it, but Arlick seemed obsessed with becoming the strongest.

"How about we go take a nap?" Suggest Gohan only to see his grandson had already fallen fast asleep.

With no chance of Kakarot seeing the confrontation Gohan made for the first after Arlick.

Gohan passed the tree line into the clearing to spy the meditating body of Arlick. Sweat ran down the sid did the boys face as his facial features tightened, his shoulders rising alongside the quickening pace of his breathing.

Finally Arlick fell back with a roar of frustration before turning over and doing push-ups.

Gohan thought about the best way to approach the situation.

"You can come out old man." Said Arlick stopping mid push-up and turning to the shadowed shrubbery that Gohan was crouching by.

Gohan stepped forth curiously eyeing his pupil.

"How did you know I was here?" Asked Gohan coming forward and sitting down next to the malevolent child.

"You reek of sweat and soup." Deadpanned the boy as he stared up into the sky.

"Over the last few years I notice that you spend much time staring up into the sky. Almost as if you expect something to descend...is there something your waiting for?" Asked Gohan as he for a rueful state from Arlick who looked ready to storm off.

The silence sat with them for several seconds before Arlick decided to tell his master exactly what had been bothering him.

"Saiyan children, like me of Kakarot. Get sent away from home with missions. A purpose. A reason simply beyond the destruction of our home world… I guess lately I've been waiting for my programming to set in and tell me what I'm supposed to do…" Arlicks eyes had a faint glow under the afternoons glimmering sunlight.

"...Kami has a purpose for everyone." Gohan finally said as Arlick sat up to raise a brow at the old man.

"The hells a Kami?"

"Oh.,.right, I often forget your from a different world. Kami means god."

Arlick stared for a moment.

"We had someone like that. They're name was Sadala, the same as our original planet. They were said to be very powerful, unstoppable even. I often wonder what he did to save our home world…" Arlick sounded distant and yet his sadness almost seemed hollow.

"I'm sure he did all he could against whatever force destroyed your planet." Said Gohan taking a heavy breath.

"Right." Sighed Arlick as he fell back.

"I see you've been meditating more recently. Any reason?"

"Wasn't it you who said it time a strong body along a strong soul, and mind to create a strong martial artist?"

"It was, yes."

Arlick let out a defeated sigh.

"When I meditate I see the physical representation of my limits in the form of heavy bronze chains stuck into the ground with a massive pike. Every time I shut my eyes to meditate I go there and attempt to remove my limits to grow stronger…"

"Sometimes. Sometimes limits exist to protect us. I'm sure your body just isn't ready for all the strength you wish to unleash."

"Sound about right. But even as you say it, I can feel it. Everyday I grow stronger, move further along the path to my goal, and further beyond that lies my limits. And mark my words Master Gohan. I. Will. Surpass. Them."

And with that Arlick stood and made for the shared home as Gohan stared at the walking manifestation of pride, determination, and malice.

 **Author's Note:** So I haven't been leaving notes with this particular fic, but it felt like the right time to do one.

So as you've, hopefully, noticed this series is in a bit of a prequel to Dragon Ball stage right now, I call it the Gohan/Earth Arrival arc. It's purpose will make sense later on when we get to the cannon episodes of the show and you see the immediate differences between Goku and Kakarot.

Also for those un-aware, this story was primarily inspired by Lord22's 'Kakarot and the Quest for the Dragon Balls' which is amazing and all of you need to go read it.

Also as the summary says I do have the absolute vaguest plans to take this story through Z and then Super after that.

So I've had a lot of steak with this so far and hopefully I can keep up the quick updates for this baby!

Have a wonderful day and thanks for reading!


	6. Master Student Bonding!

The body of one powerful saiyan drifted as if in a dream state. His legs carried him forward, his tail swaying behind him, his mind completely unaware to the set of blue and red oni creatures dressing him in a white yukata.

His mind a clouded mess, his soul still feeling numb from Arlow's dark magic. And his pride all the worse.

After several days of being in a vegetative state his mind, as if flipped back on with a switch, was active and running faster than light as he took in his surroundings.

"Alright Kakarot today...oh well this is interesting," Spoke the giant red oni creature from behind his massive desk.

"W-wait," Kakarot calles out stepping forward, "what the hell is this!?" He questioned looking around at all the other brain dead spirits waiting in line, the multiple oni dresses in white dress shirts and black slacks, and finely combed hair.

"Well, this is the check-in station. You see it's where all spirits pass through before moving in to their designated destinations."

"Not what I meant! I'm asking where the hell is my squadron, why didn't they resist being sent off? In fact where did they even end up!?" Roared Kakarot, sending several spirits back with a quivering motion. Even brain dead instincts of self preservation commanded movement.

"Oh well, Cabba was sent to hell on a probation status. Let's see here...Additz was sent to hell permanently and Arlick was recruited, by the supreme Kai of time for a special mission."

Kakarot had a look of mixed fury on his face.

"So that's it! Where's the fanfare! The saiyans paradise? What the hell is the point of all this stupid crap!? If you already know where we're goin' then why waste my fuckin' time!" Snarled Kakarot, unintentionally slipping into super saiyan.

Before anyone so much as flinch Kakarot was frozen solid in a giant blue cube, that a boy with a purple bowl haircut in a black bonnet jacket and green tights lifted with one hand and began toting off.

"Don't worry, we'll convince him yet." Explained Chrona sitting cross legged on King Yemma's desk.

The day looked almost peaceful, a cloudless sky with a bright yellow sun, and not a want to be had.

A loud roar came from the center of the forest as Arlick erupted into the air Kakarot hot on his tail, literally.

The elder saiyan mashed a bare foot into the face of his sibling getting him to release the appendage.

In his rage at his brother he missed the older man jumping high out of the woods with a magic extending staff.

"Power-pole extend!" Shouted Gohan before slamming one end of it into Arlick's shoulder.

Arlick felt a sharp snap and with a pained hiss descended back into the restricting forest below.

Now standing on a large branch clutching his arm, Kakarot snarled jumping and running on all fours as he quickly made his way to Arlick.

Gohan jumped expertly from tree to tree, avoiding all the vine snares, and poison ivy, Arlick had set up the night before.

With a grunt Arlick began to jump from tree to tree. The throbbing, burning pain in his left shoulder kept him distracted and slow, slow enough for Gohan and even Kakarot to descend on him with an intense flurry of blows.

He weaved through them narrowly, and flipped over Kakarot before launching off a bent over Gohan, several meters above the ground his right hand released his more than likely broken shoulder and let a wild, spiraling ball of dark green ki form in the center of his palm.

"Rasen Dama!" He snarled letting the ball launch from his palm and hit the ground before it exploded sending dirt, dust, rocks, and bugs into the air. But more importantly it sent Kakarot flying and had Gohan on the defensive.

Now back in the uneven terrain Arlick blasted forward and unleashed a volley of blows.

Gohan's hands caught over forty punches, and one hundred and seven kicks! Arlick counted.

Now panting the older saiyan stared with burning pain and hatred.

In one step Gohan closed the distance between them and sent Arlick reeling with a well placed kick to the chest.

With bared teeth Arlick rushes forward and feints a punch before slamming his head against Gohan's sending them both staggering.

Gohan having recovered first got into a stance to unleash an attack. If not for the fact that Arlick passed out, and Kakarot walked back into the fight with a snapped branch stuck through his arm.

Gohan finished wrapping Kakarot's arm after setting Arlicks arm and checking the boy for a concussion. Now sitting across the room was the bandaged up body of the violent child whose face had become a frozen scowl.

Kakarot hasn't shed one tear to Gohan's surprise, and Arlick couldn't be happier about that fact.

"So, does this mean we won?" Asked Kakarot lightly rubbing his band ashes arm.

"Well. Yes." Replied Gohan before looking over to see Arlick stand in a rush with a deepening scowl.

"Like hell you did! I incapacitated one of you, and had the other on the ropes!" Argued Arlick.

"But you did faint. And on that subject, no more ki blast until Kakarot is ready to learn." Said Gohan getting a growl from Arlick.

"He should already know! A true saiyan is sending waves of ki at his enemies no later than five! We've let you hold us back long enough old man!" Shouted Arlick waving his arms around for emphasize until he heard the sickening churn of settling bones popping in place and slumped over.

Kakarot rushed over and began shaking his now unconscious sibling.

"Don't worry Kakarot, If I've learned anything about you two over the years, it's that Arlick is a tough cookie and that your a quick learner."

Kakarot smirked and began helping his brother lie down in a less awkward position.

Arlicks soft breathes escaped his barely open mouth, and Kakarot was too agitated to even attempt sleep. So with only one option he left he donned his violet gi and made for the clearing in the woods for some late night training.

Stepping past the door of the shared room he entered the emptiest part of the house, the living area. But as he went to move past it Gohan had appeared before him with a questioning stare of concern.

"And where are you off to at such a lonely hour of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep. So I decided I'd get some training in."

"Oh, would you mind if I accompanied you?"

"What is it?"

"I just...kind of wanted some time alone." Kakarot said as his eyes looked around the room.

"Please, I implore you to reconsider."

"Ihmplohre?" Kakarot chuckled.

"It means to beg someone earnestly or desperately to do something."

"Oh...um sure. I guess you could come with."

Gohan motioned for the door and Kakarot lead the way.

Once out the door they began their silent walk. Well one walked, the other floated several feet above the ground.

"So. Care to tell me what's bothering you?"

Kakarot fumbled in the air almost plummeting back down to earth.

"What do you mean!? Nothing bothering me!"

Kakarot said sweating bullets as his body continued to float rigidly through the air.

Gohan smiled and looked at Kakarot warmly.

"I studied under a wide master for many years, I spent many decades finding myself and many more perfecting my skills. So please, it would be better to just talk to me."

"Kakarot considered his masters words for several minutes as they continued before no longer caring to hold his piece.

"I want to get stronger. And I don't want to hold Arlick back either."

Gohan slightly dumbfounded patted Kakarot on the head as they entered the clearing.

"Just remember Kakarot, the secret to true strength is a strong body, with a strong mind, in unison with a strong soul. Now how about I teach you one of my favorite techniques?" Said Gohan to a beaming Kakarot.


	7. A Regular Day With The Son Family!

Standing before the blue cube Trunks stared at the object incredulously.

"How long do you plan on keeping him in there?" He asked Chrona who, at the moment, was wearing nothing but a bath towel. Steam still coming off her form as she snapped her fingers and having the bath house behind her disappear from reality.

"Until I figure out the best way to get him to agree to our cause. Arlick was too shocked by his death to care, but Kakarot won't be so willing…"

Within the blue cube the saiyan remained in a semi conscious state, though his body otherwise frozen the rest of him desired nothing more than to unleash a world of pain in the bastards that froze him.

'Today was supposed to be different.' Thought Arlick feeling his arms burn. His legs quiver. The center of his back creaked with pain. Over all, every part of him hurt.

The sun was still a ways from setting, and he was already at his limits.

"Dammit." He barked straining to keep his elbows straight.

"If it's got you that down why not give up?" Asked Gohan sipping his tea.

"I'd sooner grovel at your feet!" Arlick snarled.

"Your too intense. Calm down, feel tranquility. Be more like Kakarot."

Arlick resisted the urge to send the wooden foundation with several steel beams crossed on top of it which he currently held over his head at the old man. For if, and only if, he held it above his head all day would Gohan teach him his 'Kame no Danmaku'

"Giving the kid special training was a cheap move old man."

"You seem to be advancing just fine with the standard I've outlined for you two. I like to believe in equal opportunity."

"Then what are you going to do when I win this challenge." At the end of the sentence Arlick could feel his body whine under the weight.

"Well. If you won I'd just teach him a different technique. But you won't, so I won't."

Arlick felt the veins bulge at his forehead. His arms tending quicker with each passing minute. He's too rigid, too compressed.

"Stupid." Arlick muttered under his breath. This feeling he currently had was torture. But it was nothing to the damage his pride had sustained when he failed to block Kakarot's Kame no Danmaku...

"Hey...old man. I will...surpass...you." Arlick struggles to breath the words as the world around him seem to shrink.

"Of course you will. That's the purpose of the next generation. Though I suppose the real question is just how long that'll take."

That's it. One more fucking comment like that, and he was gonna get it!

"Oh? What's that look in your eyes? Have I upset you?" Gohan asked now standing right next to Arlick, whose well toned body flexed and strained immensely under the weight.

"Remember these words Arlick. You learn more from failure than you ever could fr m success." And with that Gohan jammed a thumb into Arlicks armpit sending a shock wave through the boy who unleash a guttural roar in displeasure.

Within seconds Gohan was hand springing backwards into the tree line only for a sweat drenched, exhausted looking Arlick to fly in after him.

"What's the matter!? You seem upset." Gihan called back leaping from tree to tree effortlessly.

Just a bit behind him was the flying form of the furious saiyan that roared intensely.

"Get back here you cheating old fuck, so I can cave in your skull!"

Kakarot stood amongst a pile of destroyed trees. His arms and legs aches and cried from exhaustion but his mind felt revitalized, never before had he held the power to topple trees, or send Arlick reeling. At this moment Kakarot felt unstoppable.

Lowering into his stance Kakarot rushes another tree and unleashed his umpteenth Kame no Danmaku, rushing forward he unleashed a volley of blows each hit breaking further and further into the trunk of the tree.

Only after unleashing a full strength attack had he realized just how right Arlick was. If Gohan had used this attack on them they'd be dead ten times over.

His mind came back to reality as he sent the final splinter flying and the tree toppling toward him.

He rolled out from under the log just in time to have his tail be the only appendage caught under the immense Ah eight of the trunk. This might actually be worse than just being crushed.

His whole body froze, his hair stood on ends and goosebumps riddled his flesh, as a single tear poured from his right eye.

In this moment Kakarot desires nothing more than to scream to the high heavens with absolute disregard.

Kakarot in his moment of agony called out in rage, mentally at least, to Kami, Gohan, Arlick, and any other evil force that existed in the universe.

Unbeknownst to Kakarot, several people simultaneously sneezed.

Gohan sneezed tripping on a year old vine snare that tied around his ankle tripping and sendding him plummeting to the earth below.

Arlick sneezed,closing his eyes at just the right time to fly head first into a tree. And with a roar ripped it in two having a vaguely white and purple aura flare around him with a woosh.

Kami sneezed dropping his staff which fell from the edge of the lookout. Mr. Popo looked at him incredulously.

Across the universe the evil empower Frieza smiled while standing amongst a body of corpses before sneezing sending a stray ki blast to one of the planets moons turning it into small chunks.

In another facet of the universe several Kai's simultaneously sneezed.

Somewhere far off near the end of the universe sneezed a still sleeping cat destroyer. His attendant smirked.

In another universe seven entirely the evil sorcerer Arlow sneezed severing the heads of all people currently strapped within the walls of his torture chamber.

Back on earth, Kakarot laid there unable to move even a single centimeter to remove the thick trunk from his tail.

At this moment a smiling Gohan leaped from the tree line and landed on the log sending a new wave of pain through Kakarot who yelped in agony as his Master leaped away only to turn his head in surprise, he slammed into a tree.

Arlick flew through the same tree line and stared unimpressed at the display before him. Stabbing his fingers into the tree and lifting the lumber high above his head with one arm was easy compared to the whoever of the foundation. He looked at Kakarot now starting to feel vaguely happy about the situation, his eyes narrowed at Gohan who looked happily impressed at the strength feet of his pupil.

Arlick feeling his anger return to him smirked as he halfheartedly tossed the tree at Gohan who kicked it in two.

The three of them stood there for several seconds before Arlick turned to Kakarot.

"Now do you understand why I insist you wrap your tail around your waist?"

Kakarot nodded his head and Gohan joined the inner circle of saiyans as they all laughed.


	8. Arlick, The Hero of Karen & Kōbashī!

Atop a hill as the wind howled and the sun struggled to rise over the horizon, Arlick stood upon its summit, his makeshift tan cloak flowed behind him.

His gaze fell upon the mighty expanse of the valley which he had begun to call home over these last six years.

It's was hard to believe he was already ten. He left the faint impression of complacency in him.

He'd endured training under Gohan, helped raised Kakarot, and advanced himself to feats seemingly unattainable to the average human. Even still hi meditation showed he still had limits to surpass.

The wind blew around him as if he had become an immovable object. His smirk grew as he sniffed the air and caught wind of something he'd long forgotten. Fresh blood.

With a jump he was in the air and flying, his violet gi flapping in the wind alongside his cloak. His lips parted into a smile revealing razor sharp teeth. His tail in one of its rare moments waved wildly behind him.

The world was nothing beneath him, a mere bug under the boot of saiyan, a lost soul that waited patiently for a proper, powerful ruler to subjugate it.

He flew fast and unopposed as he came upon a destroyed village.

His smile dropped as he saw no battle, but a sacked village with cowering remnants running for their lives as men with blades and guns mowed them down.

Running out of a small shack was a girl carrying a young boy within a bundle in her arms.

Unbeknownst to her an older man was hot on her trail with a revolver on his grip.

Arlick frowned. This wasn't what he expected to find. He wished to happen upon a mighty battle, to decimate both ranks and become a monster of a myth, a sort of boogeyman. But instead he comes across the pillaging of a defenseless town. His frown was now a scowl as his mind considered what action would best benefit him.

His eyes caught a glint of the sun that bounced off the revolver of the man before him. It was mildly irritating.

Okay, he'd decided now. He'd slaughter these pillaging fools. Then either have the survivors erect a stature to him or maybe just slaughter them too.

He descended from the heaven a into a alley where the man had cornered the girl and the boy and looked at them hungrily.

As he dropped between the two the girl screamed in surprise and terror and the man in reflex shot.

It was as if the projectile was moving in slow motion as Arlick caught the metal round in his palm.

The man looked on, frozen in abject terror, and Arlick glanced over his shoulder to see the girl sigh in relief, she had curly blue hair, and was covered head to toe in these peach colored robes.

"Wha-what the devil?" Asked the man, clearly bewildered.

"Saiyan actually," said Arlick to the displeasure of the man, "and I believe this belongs to you."

The metal round was held between his thumb and pointer finger one second and in an instant it was blowing through the head of the man ahead of him, whose body slumped down and fell forward with a thud.

Before Arlick even turned around to demand his praise, the crying form of the girl crashed

Into him. Tears ran down her eyes, and the boy on her arms cried along side her.

"T-thank you!" She wailed. Her body fell down as she tried, and failed, to collect herself on the ground.

Arlick was at a loss. He never expected someone to willingly thank him for his efforts and go so far as to grovel before him. He'd take what he could get.

"Alright, so I'm a little late, how's about you fill me in." He said to the girl who continued to cry and snivel.

He closed his eyes and breathed out.

"Wait for me right here. I'll be back when I'm done." He said turning and removing his cloak before dropping over the girl who failed to stop crying.

He felt a wave of awesomeness wash over him as he strides to the end of the alley and toward a new battle, against opponents aiming to kill him.

The girls crying grew quieter, and he heard the hard breathing and rhythmic heartbeat of the man standing against the wall just outside the alley.

He stepped forward slowly and raised a hand calmly. A soft thud was heard as he turned his head to see the panicking stare of the thug whose club he just caught.

With a smile he wrenched the club from the man's grip turned it and caved in the skull of the bastard before him.

A group began forming, all males, each held a different weapon ranging from hoes to rifles and each one had a nasty look upon a wrinkled mug.

Arlick couldn't hold back his smile as stared at each scowling countenance.

"I hope you old fucks had a long life," he began, his body rising slowly into the air, "because it ends today!" He roared as he flew forward.

The few men that weren't completely petrified with fear lifted their rifles and unleashed a volley of rounds that flew threw the air and while they tore his gi up to no end they merely bounced off his skin with a soft thud.

He landed before the first man and unleashed thwacked the bastard in the chest, and with a sick cracking and popping noise several bones pierced through his back and he fell over in a heap. The men screamed and scattered.

Turning to his right he saw a small cluster of them running together as sent a Rasen Tanjū there way. The impact shredded the man in the center and the following explosions sent the other two flying with enough force to die from the impact against the building on either side.

He ascended high into the air and spotted the remaining bandits making for jeeps on the edge of town.

He flew over to the further most group as they had begun to speed off, he landed in front of a Jeep and it crashed into him at about 80 km/hr (kilometers, an hour) and it twisted around his body. His hand reached through the windshield and with two fingers gouged out the eyes of the driver before ripping him out of the vehicle and sending him soaring through the air at the other Jeep, which turned over from the force at which the man hit it.

Arlick smirked at the other man, who at this point was screaming bloody murder, he had gray hair reminiscent of Gohan's. Arlick reaches further into the vehicle sticking both hands into the mouth of the man, one hand gripping the top row of teeth with the other gripping the bottom.

And with a all too gleeful smile he tore the man's jaw apart before cracking open his skull like an egg.

Grabbed hold of the Jeep and pushed it apart and flew into the air before making his way over to the two remaining bandits. One had crawled out of the wreckage and was making a beeline for the woods.

Arlick flew in front of him before clutching his face in one hand and flying high into the air before dropped me the man who screamed in horror as he descended. He landed with a bloody squish.

One left, Arlick landed on the door of the turned over Jeep and stared in at the bloodied and bruised form of the bandit, his tail swaying back and forth.

Tears rolled down his face as he looked at the child who'd killed all his bandit friends so effortlessly.

"Please. I don't want to die."

Arlick felt something within himself snap. It was his patience.

He smiled deeply whilst staring at the old bandit.

"Do you think the villagers in there wanted to die?" He asked genuinely crouching down. A red glint in his eyes.

"N-no."

Arlick Laughed as the bandit tried reasoning with him. This felt nostalgic.

He ascended into the air and sent a Rasen Tanjū into the car which exploded sending scrap everywhere and the lifeless body of one more bandit.

He thought about the other four or so bandits that escaped. He let off after them.

He passed over the village and saw the blue haired girl running from house to house frantically looking for other survivors.

Ignoring this he flew after the scent of bandits heading east.

Within minutes he was upon them and being bored of the pathetic humans unleashed a simple ki blast down at the Jeep which exploded in a myriad of colors. Its inhabitants little more than burnt corpses.

Smiling at his handiwork he turned back and began flying toward the village.

The blue haired girl ran from house to house, her mysterious saviors cloak flapping behind her as she ran looking for other survivors.

She was alone. Only her and her brother now, and the mysterious savior showed no sign of returning.

"You know, it only now occurs to me that I never got your name." Spoke the familiar voice of Arlick as he descended down behind the girl.

"Y-your back!" She cried.

"I said I would. Now what's your name girl."

"M-my. My name is Karen and this is my little brother Kōbashī."

"Great. Look I have a place you can come and rest at, there's someone there who can help you with your next step. So let's go." Arlick said turning around.

"Uhh...mister I don't think I can make a journey right now…" said the girl. Arlick turned to see his cloak still draped over her shoulders.

With a sigh he walked over and picked her up bridal style before ascending into the air and flying back in the direction of Gohan's hut.

This was going to be a long day.

Arlick sat cross legged outside the hut meditating, while Gohan and Karen caught up inside.

"So you thought my student was me? And that I'm some mythical protector of this valley?" Questioned Gohan sipping from his ceramic cup.

"Yes, to both. In fact my whole village moved this Far East simply for the reason that we believed that your valley would grant us protection, and for the first several years it was fine. Only recently did the bandits become a problem." Began Karen, Kōbashī sleeping in her arms.

"We'd taken one of them in believing he wished to reform but he betrayed us. He left the gate unlocked and they snuck in one day and kidnapped all of the older women. Killed most of the men. And left. They had come back today, I assume to finish the job and if not for your student I surely would have died."

Gohan stared in disbelief. Before finally sighing.

"In a few weeks I could take you to the edge of the valley and point you toward a nearby village. Aside from that I can offer you some refuge here with me and my students." Offered Gohan.

Tears rolled down Karen's cheeks as she bowed her head to Gohan.

"Thanks you. I can't tell you how much this means to me." Before the sentiment could be fully appreciated Arlick burst through the door looking particularly aggravated and moved to Karen's side.

"My cloak." He say holding a hand out to her.

Only now does she realize she's still wrapped in the ran fabric and rushes to remove it.

"Still can't figure out what's holding you back?"

Asked Gohan to which Arlick scoffed and simply exited the building before flying off.

Karen looked at him fly away. This was the beginning of something very new for the son family...

 **Author's Note:**

Fun fact! Initially this was a birthday chapter for Kakarot, and the death of Gohan which would mark the end of this prologue esk part of the series. But as I started writing the beginning of this particular chapter I decided I'd rather leave the old guy alive and instead introduce new characters instead.

Second fun fact! Karen and Kōbashī are variations of the Japanese words for sweet in typical Toriyama fashion!

Third fact, Rasen Tanjū means spiraling pistol.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Lastly, expect much, much more changes to begin to happen to cannon as we progress forward.


	9. Sweet Dreams Arlick

Karen stood across the clearing panting, Kakarot had a wide smile on his face as he stared her down.

They'd been at this for nearly twelve minutes and Karen, even after this past year of training was beginning to doubt she had enough stamina to last much longer.

Kakarot, while looking winded, felt like he was going for a walk in the park. She didn't have the wealth of technique knowledge grandpa Gohan did or the ferocity behind her attacks brother Arlick had. He wouldn't lose this.

"Hey Kakarot, your looking a little tired, house about a break?" She called across the clearing wiping a drop of blood from her busted lip.

Kakarot laughed, "You kiddin' I could go all day!"

And before they knew what was happening the center of the clearing caved in as a figure in a violet gi crashed down between them.

"If you're so confident then how about a real challenge." Called out Arlick, cracking his knuckles whilst the dust cleared.

Kakarot stared in disbelief at the cracks formed in the earth at Arlicks landing, the harsh impact had even sent Karen into the air.

"I—" before he got a chance to finish a fist had slammed into his gut and sent him falling to the earth, gasping for air, and hating every burning breath he took.

In a second he flew across the clearing and delivered a he'd punch to Karen's cheek that sent her reeling.

She couldn't block the kick that swept her legs out from under her, and was even more helpless to stop the fist that connected with her gut. She was out like a light.

Kakarot flew through the air, his body covered in a white aura, and his face set to a more serious look.

Arlick dices the first punch, caught the second, and dodged a kick to the face, before sending a punch that connected with Kakarot's stomach. Again.

Spit escaped his mouth by the pale full.

Arlick smirked grabbing his brothers head before slamming his into it repeatedly.

After several minutes only a beaten in mass of fleas and blood was in his grasp.

He threw him over atop Karen's still unconscious body.

His hand lifted up and with one finger he created a green spiraling sphere that shot forth and completely tore apart both bodies.

Ascending into the air Arlick made for their hut.

The moon hung high in the sky, the cloudless evening taking over the wide expanse.

"So. It's finally happened." Said Gohan angrily at Arlick who smiled sadistically at the old man.

Arlick cracked his neck and removed his cloak, before rushing the old man.

Gohan evaded the initial volley of blows before using his signature Kame no Danmaku and sending Arlick through the opposite wall.

He struggled to stand and Gohan stepped out through the hole in the wall panting.

Arlick wipes the blood from his mouth and smiled at the man.

"That all you got?"

The closed in in one another and began trade blows, almost at a one for one, and they would have remained this way if Arlick had not snaked his tail around Gohan's ankle and tripped the old fool over.

Flying high into the air Arlick lugged maniacally as he turned to look at the moon.

The pulsing blutz waves filled his head as he body stretched, hair covers shin wholly and his laughter became a roar as he became the mighty Oozaru!

His foot descended upon the old fool crushing him, and for good measure Arlick let loose a green beam of spiraling ki that tore apart the forest.

"You find unneeded destruction funny monster," exclaimed an omnipotent voice from behind Arlicks Oozaru body.

"N-no. YOU CAN'T BE HERE!" Roared Arlick turning and swatting at the golden fox that had ended his previous life, to no avail.

"Oh, but I am. And I've come to out an end to your ruthlessness once and for all. **_GREAT BEAST CANNON!_** " Roared the fox sending the all too familiar wave of ki over Arlicks Oozaru, turning his to burnt monkey.

"NO!" Arlick burst forward from his bed sheets, covered in a thin layer of sweat, waking both Karen and Kakarot.

Panting he stared across the room at the other inhabitants.

His pupils shook as he trembled for a moment.

After this past year. Karen hadn't really seen Arlick like this...ever really.

Kakarot sat up sleepily rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked to his older sibling.

"The nightmare again?" He asked to which Arlick only nodded. Karen stared at the display not knowing what to do.

Kakarot removed himself from his bed and with pillow in hand crawled into a Arlicks bed and the both of them drifted back to sleep.

Karen stared in disbelief.

"Yeah. It's been happening since his first year here with us. Although he never talks about what it is and it seems to have gotten worse." Spoke the voice of Gohan from the door, in his arms was the blue bundle Kōbashī.

Karen sat up in her bed, she'd been sharing room with the sibling whilst they constructed an additional room for their home. The process was slow going.

"Get some rest dear. We have early morning training tomorrow."

Karen nodded as she laid back down, her curly blue hair spreading out against the pillow.

The sun was only beginning to peer in through the crack in the window blinds, when Karen began to rouse from her slumber.

As she awoke and become more aware of her environment, she began to notice just how much more solid and warm her bed felt.

She raised her head to see that she was lying upon the bare chest of Arlick.

A tint of red flashed across her face as she leaped from the bed and onto the floor. She felt something tug at her wrist, and Arlick began to stir as well.

Around her wrist was the furry tail of Arlick who had only started to wake up.

They shared a look before his eyes trailed down to see his tail wrapped around her wrist.

As he eyes widened he unleashed a scream that shook the home.

Gohan came running with a crying Kōbashī, to see a confused Karen and Kakarot staring at a blushing Arlick who quickly dressed himself and flew out the window.

"What was that about?" Asked Gohan.

Karen's face reddened slightly as well before she exclaimed, "I DON'T KNOW!"

Kakarot stared at everyone, beyond sleepy, and confused.


	10. A Four Stared Jewel

Arlick flew, he flew faster and farther from the hut in the valley than he ever had before. The warm streak on his face still persistently planted dead center across his countenance.

His violet gi flapped in the wind and Arlick couldn't hold back on oncoming roar.

His voice carried across the sky, his aura flared covering him wholly, and temporarily turning him into a beacon of light.

In fact his little display had completely dissipated the forming storm clouds.

Arlick glared at his tail. He was now eleven, and with that cane a lot for a saiyan.

It was around this time that the tournaments would be held to decide which fighters were strong enough for certain missions. And beside that was the mating season, a particularly irritating season that had most youngling and adolescent saiyans falling over one another, longing for the warm embrace of their 'lover'.

His hands came up and clutched his head as he stared at the sky.

His slicked back spiky hair and four bangs had become as rigid as they would.

He floated thinking about how to explain away the tail thing until he realized two things.

She had some explaining to do herself. And, **_WHY DID HE CARE SO MUCH!_**

He spat and cursed Gohan.

Back at the hut Gohan raised a piping hot cup of tea up to his mouth, slowly, carefully, before sneezing and fumbling the boiling liquid spilled on his crotch. He yowled.

Arlick starred up, past the clouds. Past the outline of the moon, and into the distance.

"Why did you choose me?" He asked to no one, feeling vaguely calm, up here away from everything.

His solemn face contrasted the vibrant green of the valley below.

"I don't see any great evil I need to defeat. I still don't understand why i'm really here." he said through a sigh.

Bringing up a palm he held it out and let the wild spiraling ball of ki form in the center of his palm. His fingers closed around the tight ball before his look of calm was replaced by a furrowed brow of frustration.

He changed from a lying down position and was now standing in the air, clenched ki ball in his palm.

In that wild spiraling orb he saw...everything. He saw all he was, and all that he was becoming.

Laughing he clenched his hand tighter causing the ball to restrict and make a crackling noise. The image of his little brother Kakarot flashed through his mind, then Karen and her brother Kobashi, and finally a faint image of Gohan.

He felt his heart skip a beat as a tear spilled from his eye. It fell forward onto the ball of ki, evaporating instantly.

He let out another sigh, as he smiled. He cocked his arm back and in one swift movement he threw the ball of ki with all his ki toward the sky.

The ball flew from sight, until it was nothing more than a glint in Arlicks eye. It flew with an unmatched velocity that it broke through the many spheres of earth. It now flew through the mass expanse of space. Before colliding with, and destroying, and Capsule Corp satellite.

In the Briefs home, a young girl with long blue hair tied back in a ponytail grunted as she held up a small compass like device with a button at the top, several wires of varying colors ran from behind the device and connected to her computer.

"Alright, let's fire this puppy up." and with wide smile she clicked the button at the top of the compass...and a 'No Signal' message appears...

Her face went blank for a moment before she turned and ran out of her room yelling.

"Daddy!"

She runs through the many halls of the Briefs family home before coming across a blue haired man in a white lab coat with a small box with a flip opened lid revealing three Dyno-Caps within it.

"Oh, hello Bulma." he said, Cigar dangling from his mouth.

"Daddy, why don't we have any signal!?" she asked dejectedly.

He remained silent for a moment before pulling out an egg shaped device from his coat pocket and cracking it open. A hologram projection spilling out showing a sagging line and a frowny face in the upper right corner.

"Oh. One of our satellites is down…"

Bulma stared at the man incredulously before stomping off back to her room.

Arlick looked at the smoke rising from his palm, and smiled. Even if he hasn't broken his limiter yet, he'd still gotten stronger, much stronger in fact.

He stared back at the earth. After this morning's display, all he wanted was some time to cool off.

He flew to the edge of the valley where the tree line cleared up and he saw a large burgundy colored lizard with giant sharp teeth.

In its jaws was a man's severed arm, on the ground below looked to be a crushed car with a black CC on it.

With a smile on his face he flew too just above the lizard before he descended upon the beasts' neck.

With a loud snap the reptilian terror fell over limp.

He looked at the creatures rough flesh that looked like worn leather, and admired all the scars along the creatures side.

"Y-you killed it…" said an alien voice from behind Arlick, who turned with a start.

On the ground was a man with straight brown hair that went back and was tied into a fancy knot.

"Yes I did." Arlick said walking closer to the creature and stabbing his fingers into his flesh, ripping a chunk out and simply holding the bloody chunk in his grip.

"What...what are you?" asked the man as Arlick began kicking wood and dry leaves together in a pile.

"My names Arlick, and I'm a saiyan." as he spoke he pointed a finger at the pile and let the green spiraling beam shoot forth and ignite and roaring flame before him. He looked at the crushed car noticing several straight bars of some sort of metal protruding from the vehicle.

Taking two and jamming them into the ground next to the fire and setting the meat on top was easier than he expected...but now he had to wait.

"Your. Not human...please. I've lost a lot of blood. Could you please help me?"

Arlick looked back at the man, almost having forgotten his was here.

"Oh...sure." arlick said as he walked over to the man and grabbed both sides of his head.

"Ugh, wait...what are you—" he never finished his sentence as Arlick snapped his neck and let his body droop.

As the corps fell over he heard a klank come from the man's breast pocket. He stared down upon the dead figure before reaching into his shirt and removing a silver box, with a red bow with two white R's on it. Curious, he removed the lid from the box and within it was an orange jewel with four darker orange stars.

He smiled as he stared into it.

"Perfect. I'll distract them with this and then I won't have to explain the whole tail thing!" He exclaimed blaring off with enough forced to put out his makeshift campfire.

 **Author's Note:**

So we're coming up on the main timeline now, as well as the end of my little prelude.

As you may, or may not, have noticed depending on how perceptive you are each chapter covers a year. Except this one that covers about an hour after chapter nine.

Next chapter will be the final chapter of the prologue before we enter the main timeline and the adventure truly starts.

I hope your as exited as I am!


	11. A Day at The River

**Chapter 10**

The five of them sat around the room. Kakarot laid by the window tongue hung out in agony of the heat.

Gohan fanned himself with a palm fawn looking almost as miserable.

Karen had peeled off her peach robes instead for a gi similar to Arlicks's and Kakarot's.

Kōbashī was too hot to cry about the irritation.

And Arlick was sprawled out on the floor topless, his tail uncoiled and his body glistened with sweat.

"KAMI THIS IS HORRIBLE!" He roared sitting up getting everyone to look at him.

"It's November! Why is it so damned hot!?" He asked and everyone shared a look.

"The world is changing young one. We must not question Kami's reasons. Even if they do bring us discomfort."

"I'd train the day away if I didn't hate every second of the sun beating down on me, and I'd sleep if I could get comfortable by I'm afraid I'd drown in all my sweat!"

"Brother Arlick!" Exclaimed Goku as he sat up on the window sill, "why don't we all go to the lake!"

Everyone in the room turned to gaze upon the younger saiyan.

If you had lunch ones upon the hut from the outside it would appear as though the small home was lifted from the ground and did a flip as it's inhabitants roared, "WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THAT SOONER!"

Back within the small homes walls Karen had a blank look on her face.

"Wait, Arlick and Kakarot usually swim naked…" she started looking between the two, lingering a bit on the older saiyan.

"Yeah, your point?" Asked Arlick.

"My point is I'm a girl you moron!" She roared legitimately spooking the older saiyan.

"Ah, don't worry about that!" Said Gohan as he reaches behind the sofa and pulled out a small box.

He smiled before opening said box revealing several bathing suits.

"My old Master gave me and an old friend of mine these." Gohan explained as he pulled out a two piece bikini for Karen and handed out swimming trunks to the two saiyans. And for him. A bright red Speedo.

Gohan trudged forward, sulking at the pair of blue trunks his students had forced him to wear. But his frown didn't last as they came upon the crystal blue waters.

Before he said anything Arlick and Kakarot flew past him and cannon balled into the water sending cool droplets to hit the group still in the bank of the river.

Karen set down a tarp and made a pillow guard around Kōbashī before she began her ran into the water.

As she began to run it was as if time had slowed down. At least for Arlick anyway.

His eyes seemed glued on her person as she ran forward, the way she laughed as she approached the water, the way the muscles in her calf tended as she pushed forward harder, and harder. But what really got him was how her curly blue locks flowed in the air as she jumped into the air with a flip and did a perfect dive into the water.

A drop of blood flowed from his nose.

"Arlick, are you okay?" Asked Kakarot to the older Saiyan who leapt from the water before turning to the other with a smile that revealed grinding teeth.

Kakarot raised up a small tidal wave as he swam from his demonic sibling.

Karen rested above the surface of the water, floating idly enjoying the midday sun. Kakarot was making faces at Kōbashī, and Gohan had fallen asleep.

She peeled open on eye and looked to her left to see the greatly defined body of Arlick sat cross legged in the bank opposite to the rest of the group, his eyes shut tight, and he appeared as though he were a trillion miles away.

Arlick snapped the shackle on his right arm. Finally after years of training his body, and meditating to hone his mind he was free of the restricting chains that once weighed him down.

He felt instant gain as his muscles bulged and his aura became a burning barrier between him and the rest of the world.

Smiling he turned his sights in the door.

The massive pillars holding the dark brown door, topped with solid bronze head of an Oozaru.

Smiling, a wider smile than he thought possible. It had taken years. It had taken so much determination and perseverance. But now it was with in reach.

Baring his teeth he cocked back a fist and raced for the door. Only to stop dead in his tracks as his body went stiff and a horrid numbing pain shot up his spine.

He toppled over and loosened slightly turning his head to see a fiery blue chain coming from the pike to a shackle...around his tail.

The veins formed across his person as he gritted his teeth and stood there watching the most like fire rise off the translucent chain.

"Oh...Kami...DAMMIT!" He roared, a truly feral sound that carved away at the ground of the void.

Karen flew through the air before Gohan locked a hand around her wrist and pulled her toward him and the rest of the gang, as they turned to see the blazing white and purple aura around Arlick.

"He's in a state of heavy meditation!" Shouted Gohan staring at the boy whose immense power was sending waves of intense wind outward from himself, "something must have happened in his mindscape! We must return him to consciousness!" Shouted Gohan.

Kakarot reacted first. He cupped his mouth and tried shouting.

"Brother Arlick! Wake up!" But nothing happened.

A determined and serious expression was dawned on the boy as he ascended into the air and fought against the harsh winds.

Now within several inches of Arlick he reach forward and grabbed the saiyans hair to keep from being blown away.

He pulled forward, he thought about it for a moment. He had two real options, to hug his brother and cry into his ear and hope he woke up, or the better option.

His tail came forward and wrapped around Arlicks slender torso, and Kakarot unleashed a Kame no Danmaku upon Arlicks' face and chest.

Arlicks hands flew up and caught every strike. His eyes now open and the world quickly returning to normal.

"Brother Arlick!" Cried Kakarot moving to hug the older saiyan. Before a fist connected with his face sending him flying into the water.

"You sneaky, unprideful bastard!" Shouted Arlick pointing at Kakarot's tail that poked out of the waters surface, "attacking a saiyan whose meditating. Have you no shame Kakarot?" He asked shaking his head.

The group on the other side of the river laughed. Kakarot only burst from the water who had a bloody nose.

"I think I'm ready to go back home…" said the younger saiyan dejectedly.


	12. Goodbye Gohan, Hello Adventure

Gohan sat in a simple rocking chair that Akren had gotten Arlick and Kakarot to construct. Rocking back and forth with young Kōbashī was one of Gohan's favorites past times.

After eleven years, his age was finally starting to nip at his heels. No longer was he able to push back the violent Arlic. No longer was he able to provide Kakarot a decent sparring match. He was barely able to keep up with Karen.

No at this point he mostly meditated, and did the light work out to remain in shape. Hopefully he'd be around long enough to see we're his pupils went in life, and as an added bonus teach a thing or two to young Kōbashī.

"Hey, old man," said Arlick walking into the room, a freshly made violet gi and tan cloak around his shoulders, he'd gotten taller again, and his hair still refused to grow past his neck, "we've gotten everything together. I'm here to say we'll be heading out to town soon."

Over this last year the crops had been particularly uncooperative.

Gohan smiled at Arlick.

"Safe travels to you."

Arlick stared at the man at the man for a moment before turning and leaving the room.

Outside the home was the younger saiyan Kakarot who had dropped the pointless baby fat and had become lean and muscular, much like his older brother, he sported a similar violet gi but he wore their masters power pole on his back instead of a totally awesome cloak. Karen had done some of the opposite, what was once too thin now had an understandable layer of fat. It was healthy.

"Is it time to go?" Asked Kakarot already bored of just sitting around.

"Just about." Said Arlick as he stretched and looked off into the sky, "hey Karen. When are you going to learn to fly?"

His question received a raised brow.

"Umm, never. Just cause you two aliens do it doesn't mean I have to learn how," she shrugged, "besides you make such a great form of transportation."

Arlick tapped his foot before turning around so that she could get on his back, piggy back style of course.

They rose into the air, a solemn note hanging between them.

Arlick's glare lingered on the home for a moment.

Before he pushed the sinking feeling down and away and began flying forward.

The group flew, quite fast really. Until they heard a familiar yet strange rumbling.

Kakarot looked down and saw a giant cloud of dust being kicked up.

"H-hey what's that!" He called getting Karen and by extension Arlick's attention.

Arlicks eyes widened as he spotted the small vehicle racing toward their home.

"Kakarot!" He roared getting the younger saiyan to shift his gaze to him, "take Karen and stay close." He tosses the girl over to him, she shriek as she was exchanged.

Arlicks aura flared for a moment as he flew furiously toward the ground.

Landing several feet in front of the car Arlick spread his feet and lowered himself into a stance. A fist resting on his waist, and an open palm raised to the vehicle.

The girl within it screamed bloody murder as the car crashed, and warped around, Arlick's body.

His palm flashed green and instantly all five fingers holding a Rasen Tanjū on each of them.

"Out of the car. Now."

The girl trembled before exiting the vehicle, obviously scared senseless.

Kakarot and Karen now on the ground as well joined Arlick in encircling this girl.

"Hey look she has chest lumps bigger than Karen!" Kakarot laughed before Karen slammed a fist into his head.

Arlick's brow twitched at the comment but he otherwise ignored it.

"People rarely make their way out this far. Why are you here?" He demanded and the girl trembled under his piercing glare.

"I-I'm out here looking for the Dragon Ball's." She stammered.

"The dragons what?"

"No, they aren't what they sound like. They're these seven sphere like objects that are orange and have a varying number of stars within each one."

"Oh that, okay I've seen one before. But how do you know ones all the way out here?"

The blue haired girl smiled as she removed a disc like object from her vest pocket.

"Easy!" She exclaimed, "I know where all the dragon balls are thanks to my handy dandy dragon radar!"

"So you're here to take our jewel...and why would we let that happen?"

Bilma stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at the tree and realized just how insanely built some of these guys were.

She smiled and flirtatiously blinked at him, both hands up and interlocked, she licked her lips and stared into his eyes.

"Could you really say no to a girl as pretty as me?"

"Yes." He deadpanned causing a bead of sweat to run down her face.

"Actually," Karen spoke up drawing all eyes to her, "why do we even want the thing? Let's just give it to her."

Bilma turned to look at Arlick excitedly.

"Fine why not. But we're coming with to make sure you don't try any funny business on Master Gohan." Said Arlick as he grapes her and took to the air.

Karen looked at this and huffed.

The group descended upon the house to the sound of Kōbashī crying, Karen became rightly worried and struggled to remove herself from Kakarot's grip and run into the home, leaving the rest outside. Until a loud scream came from the home and Arlick rushes inside.

Face down on the floor he saw the body of Gohan kid across the floor in a pool of blood and riddled with holes. The place was a mess and things were turned over and smashed to bits.

Kōbashī was crying in a corner, his crib cracking apart.

Arlick balled his fist and couldn't keep his tail from unraveling.

His teeth clenched and he stared at the image with disbelief.

He turned to Bilma who looked paler than the moment they'd met and he'd landed in front of her car.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and she looked nauseous.

Kakarot wasn't faring much better. He was too young and had never experienced the death of a comrade.

Karen rocked her little brother back and forth in her arms tears running down her face as she held him close.

Whatever was here could have gotten Kōbashī too…

No one wanted to speak a word, the silence that had set in the air was the only thing keeping the older saiyan from erupting with rage, the younger with sadness, and both girl with panic.

After what felt like an eternity, Arlick unclenched his fist and turned to Kakarot.

"Let's go dig a hole." He said, his false calm obvious. Kakarot couldn't argue.

They all stiff in the old clearing, it's once green grass trampled and turned to dirt from use, and now in its center was a pile of rocks that Arlick had put torture to serve as a gravestone for Gohan.

Arlick still couldn't believe it and Kakarot was still had tears rolling down his cheeks, looking more like a kid now than he had in years.

Karen had her hand together as she muttered a prayer.

"...and may Kami watch over you as crossover."

She brought her hands to her side and stood.

She didn't understand why anyone would want to do this to their master. But she was also immensely happy that whatever did this spared Kōbashī.

Bilma swallows the brick sized lump in her throat and spoke, really without thinking.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss. But I was hoping you could still give me the Dragon Ball."

Arlick had steam emanating off of him for a moment until he calmed. Turning in a swift motion he entered a calm stride to the house.

And then it hit him like a Kame no Danmaku to the face.

"Bulma, what does the radar say about where the ball is."

Bulma pauses seemingly coming to a similar realization as Arlick.

She removed the disc from her breast pocket and clicked the top button. Some say her eyes grew three sizes that day.

"Oooohhhhh, Nnnnnooooooo!"

Arlick smirked sadistically, before clapping his hands together.

"Oh this is wonderful, now we can just follow you around as you collect these fancy gems and eventually we find the fuckers that killed Grandpa Gohan, and I'll cave in their skulls. What do you say?"

Bulma didn't really think she could deny him, so instead she smiled awkwardly and all of them piled into a capsule car and started their journey!

 **Author's Note:**

And so we finally reach the main cannon of the story, after eleven (technically 12) chapters. And I'm exited!


	13. Meeting Master Roshi!

Arlick flew through the air, a determined smile on his face as he soared over the clouds.

The wind blasted past his face, his hair waving from the force, his tail tightly wound around his waist, his cloak folded neatly in the back seat of Bulma's car.

Arlick stop suddenly avoiding the small let saiyan that burst upward from the clouds covered in a blue aura.

"You forget the he taught both of us to sense ki." Arlick laughed as he rushed his younger sibling with a flurry of punches.

None landed.

Kakarot did something similar to handsprings in mid air, completely pointless. But very fun.

His hands overlapped and with a hard shout a yellow ball of ki formed in front of his overlapped palms before firing like a machine gun.

Arlick blocked the incoming wave with a swipe of his hand that sent a large green crescent wave at Kakarot, he flew out of the way.

Arlick laughed and rushed his brother, their arms collided, and they began trading blows.

Bulma was smiling as she put more and more distance between her and the now dead Gohan. Karen had taken to reading in the passenger seat while Kōbashī slept in his Capsule Corp Car Seat, patent pending.

The car made the landscape around them a blur, Bulma was going somewhere between one-hundred fifty, and two-hundred km/hr.

The radio in this part of the country was nonexistent, so instead she took to trying to socialize.

"So...do they always fight above the cloud barrier?" Asked Bulma flipping a switch having the convertible roof come up to cover their heads.

"Usually, I mean Kakarot only recently started using Ki attacks but aside from that this is their favorite form of training." Explained Karen, smiling warmly.

The brothers collided fist for the umpteenth time and once again broke away before flashing their aura and flying forward, keeping ahead of the car easily enough, and all the while trading blows.

Kakarot opened his mouth and instead of a shout came a yellow beam that almost caught Arlick by surprise, in retaliation Arlick released a spiraling green beam from his feet that caused both blast to explode into a steam cloud.

Sweat ran down the brow of Kakarot as he stared into the ever growing ball of steam.

'It's too hot, even for him...right?' He thought feeling the heat radiate from the cloud. Before a sweat drenched hand came out and grabbed hold of his face.

Clutching the younger saiyan, a sweaty and redder than normal Arlick laughed before unleashing a barrage of fist into his brother stomach. His grip kept the young boy in place and each hit had Kakarot grunting for escape. Spit began to drip from the boys mouth.

Kakarot caught the fist by some kind of luck before he shouted and flared his aura sent his leg forward. And caught Arlick right between the legs.

His grip now gone, and his eyes wider than Kakarot he ever seen them his brother fell from the air with a soft squeak.

Arlick had set his head against the raised window of the car door. Not only had he been kicked between the legs but he fell from sky level into a pine forest, landed on some very pointy stones.

Kakarot looked upset but also proud of the victory. Though he'd have been happier without the cheap shot.

Bulma was speeding through the countryside humming some song that none of the other passengers have had the immense displeasure of hearing.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened or do we have to guess why Kakarot carried your unconscious body to us?" Asked Karen turning to look at her friend.

"He won. And it hurt." Was all Arlick said as he stared out the window.

Suddenly the car jerked forward and stopped with such force it sent Karen forward and slammed her into the dashboard, woke up Kōbashī, had Arlick slam his head against the back of Bulma's headrest, and Kakarot, who was occupying the middle seat of the back, forward with split legs into the plastic rectangular cubby. He squealed.

Arlick lifted his head and looked down upon his suffering brother with a smile and said lowly, "Karma," then looked as Bulma exited the car and calmly walked toward a bush, "where the hell are you going!?"

"Bathroom break, I suggest you all take one, we won't be making many more stops after this.

Bulma jumped over a overturned tree and looked back, no longer able to clearly see the car she sighed and grabbed the hem of her shirt dress and lifted it up to her waist, her thumbs slinked between the elastic of her underwear and she pulled them down to her ankles.

Crouching low to the ground a soft breeze swept across the forest floor and it made her shiver as the warm liquid left her system.

She remained there for a moment before sighing and standing, pulling her panties up and fixing her dress before closing her eyes and walking forward. And immediately tripping over a large rock.

"Oh, what the...hell?" She asked through a stammer as a head came out of the rock and right between her legs.

She screamed loudly, sending a flock of birds flying.

Arlick Kakarot and Karen all stared at the forest.

"Karen stay here and watch Kōbashī, Kakarot let's go!" Arlick yelled taking to the air and flying into the tree line.

After a minute of flying they came upon a crying Bulma, and a sea turtle?

"Ugh. Bulma what's wrong?" Arlick asked looking between the crying girl and the aquatic organism that was quite far from the sea...actually where the hell was the sea!

"Arlick!" She Shouted in surprise, "my womanhood has been shamed, by this lecherous turtle. KILL IT!" She demanded and the turtles eyes widened.

Arlick looked at her for a moment obviously wanting an explanation.

"H-he peeked up my dress…" Bulma hesitantly stated while liking away, blushing lightly.

Arlick stared at her in disbelief before looking at them creature and sighing.

"And what's your side of the story?" He asked calmly to the surprise of the sea creature. But before it spoke Bulma roared.

"It doesn't get a side! Kill it, it's an enemy to girls the world over!"

Laid out across the sofa was smiling old Master, Roshi the Turtle Hermit, in his hand was a mug of iced beer, and on his T.V was an aerobic exercise tape that he'd just put in.

Blushing as he stared intently at the swaying chest of the girl on his screen he moved to sip at his drink, before sneezing and dousing himself in ice cold alcohol.

Arlick turned and have her a harsh stare that made her pipe down. His eyes fixed on the turtle like a predator does prey.

"Speak now."

Turtle seemed frozen before the words just spilled from his mouth.

"My name is turtle, and you see I've been lost for a whole year while on. Search for mushrooms."

Arlick places both fist on his hip for a moment, his head swayed side to side as he thought about it.

"Alright, you live." He said before bending over and picking the turtle up.

"Ahh! What are you doing!?" Screamed the turtle.

"I'm taking you back to the sea so that you no longer peek at my companions underwear." Arlick deadpanned and Bulma began to cry again.

"Kakarot, take her to the car and follow my lead, this won't take long." Said Arlick turning and ascending into the air, before stopping as he sniffed something absolutely rancid.

He turned his head to spot a large anthropomorphic bear with bright red fur, a helmet with a horn, and giant axe on his back, and a newspaper tucked under one arm.

The bear turned and bard his teeth at them, moving to grab his axe.

Lifting a finger Arlick shot a Rasen Tanjū at the bear, carving a crescent hole through its head.

"And that's how I met the great shogun and step-brother of the king of earth, Inutaisho." Turtle concluded his long winded story recounting the time he met a half dog half man that claimed to be related to the king of earth.

Arlick didn't care, he was just happy to have finally reach the bloody ocean and drop this turtle off.

Landing on the sand was nice, it was still early morning too, so maybe this day wasn't a total waste after all.

"Thank you, thank you all so much." Said Turtle as he wiped a tear from his eye.

The Dragon Ball Gang looked between one another smiling at their good deed, and even Kōbashī was in the spirit as he mumbled the word 'twirtle.'

"As a way of saying thanks I'd like to ask you all to wait here a moment while I go and get my Master, I think he'd like to meet you."

They shared a hesitant stare but agreed anyway.

The sun set in the horizon and Bulma was struggling to stay awake, until Karen slammed a book shut and stretched her arms up.

"And done!" She exclaimed looking relatively pleased.

Bulma looked the girl over, her concealing robes left just about everything to the imagination, the only peak she gave away was of her succulent,

Round face, and wavy blue hair that came down to the kiddie of her back.

"Doesn't it get hot in those robes?" Bulma asked and Karen donned a contemplative state for several moments before saying, "I guess so."

Before they could continue Arlick and Kakarot collided, firearms first, kicking up a wave of sand and they growled at one another.

Breaking apart for only a second before engaging in another punching match. Fist collided with chest, face, stomach, and even opposing fist.

Finally Kakarot jumped up and delivered a strike at the same time as Arlick sending them both reeling.

As they fell to the ground Arlick decided he'd rather ly here for a moment, for after nearly twelve hours of straight sparring, he'd like a nap.

Back within the car Bulma shook away the astonishment to gaze upon the wholly undisturbed Kōbashī and Karen.

"So, Umm like I was saying, I have an extra set

Of clothes you could borrow, I bring it up because it seems like one of the dragon balls is in the dessert and I don't really want you to pass out cause of heatstroke."

Karen smiled warmly at the thought.

"Thank you for your concern. I'd be more than happy to take the clothes." Replied Karen who turned her head just in time to spy a silhouette coming over the horizon.

"Look!" She Shouted getting Kakarot and Arlick to sit up and stare out at the sea, "I think turtles finally back!"

They all rushed to the edge of the water, and just like Karen had said there was turtle with a man upon the creatures back.

"Hello, my name is Master Roshi, and I've been told one of you helped my friend here." Said the old man. And now it was when Arlick and Bulma noticed the three starred ball around his neck.

"So tell me Turtle which of these spry youngsters helped you out."

"It was the tall mean looking one." Said turtle, and instantly Arlick wa supón him.

His mouth wide and his teeth resembled those of a dinosaur as he roared, "I am not mean looking!"

Roshi nodded his head, taking note of the violet gi's that Arlick and Kakarot wore. Not to mention the power pole the Kakarot has on his back.

He looked across the beach and took note of the large pot holes and glass that had been made on the surface of the sand.

'Strong kids. Maybe Gohan wouldn't mind me teaching them a thing or two.' Thought Roshi.

"So we just spent the last decent to twelve hours waiting for you, mind if I ask what for?" Asked Arlick already tired of this.

Roshi chuckled.

"No not at all, I was happy to be reunited with my friend after so long, and I thought I'd reward such kindness. Though the first few gifts that came to mind are. Well to be honest there no longer alive." Roshi blushed.

"He killed the immortal Phoenix he was raising by giving him bad bird seeds." Turtle said getting a sidelong glance from Roshi and a bead of sweat from Arlick.

"Right. And then Turtle here told me how you know how to fly so that threw my first idea out the window. So I brought you these!"

And so Roshi removes from his back a large purple turtle shell that happened to double as a trunk.

From it he removed black and blue undershirts, bracers, and boots, and a tan cloak that got Arlick gushing.

"You seemed like martial artist so I brought you these weighted clothing I had lying around, in total it probably adds up to just shy of ninety-one kilograms." Kakarot froze and Arlick smirked from ear to ear, he recalled his old saiyan armor. Good times.

"Start off with the boots and bracers and work your way up to the rest." And with that piece of parting advice Roshi turned to leave.

"Wait!" Bulma cries out getting his attention.

"You didn't bring anything for me or Karen." She stayed getting Roshi to look down at Turtle.

"That the girl who wanted me killed."

"Oh hush you!" Bulma exclaimed before looking pleasantly back to Roshi, "how's about you give us that nice looking stone around your neck?"

Roshi looked down at the dragon ball and removed it before looking back at Bulma. His eyes lingered a little longer on her legs than Arlick, Karen, or Bulma felt comfortable with.

Kakarot remained oblivious.

After a long moment of silence, Roshi finally spoke.

"I'll give it to you...if you show me your panties!" He exclaimed and Bulma seemed out off before steeling herself.

Arlick wanted nothing more than to punch the bastard before he noticed that Bulma was grabbing at the hem of her dress.

"Alright…. I'll do it."

And with a frantic flap she lifted her arms high above her head revealing cleanly shaven legs, strong calves, that led up to slightly rounder thighs, and finally a pair of frilly pink underwear with a rose pattern.

Roshi, turtle and Arlick all had blood drip from their noses for a moment.

Karen looked rather angry at the whole ordeal, and Kakarot was just completely lost.

Roshi handed over the ball and Bulma paced back to the car not turning to spare anyone a glance, Karen stomped after her and Arlick was about to follow, until he heard Kakarot speak up.

"Our Master Gohan told us about you, do you think after we finish our adventure with Bulma we could come train under you?" Kakarot asked. Arlick looked about ready to puke.

"I don't see why not." Was all the hermit said before calling out for something called nimbus and flying off on a golden cloud.

Arlick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is my life now."


	14. Training the Day Away(filler)

A spinning portal comprised of several silver gears spun open a rift and from that rift fell the boy from the future, the son to the heiress of Capsule Corp and the Prince of all Saiyans, the boy with the bow haircut. Trunks Briefs.

"A trunks I have to know, haw was your mission?"

Trunks shrugged off the ripped jacket, three off the cracked Z-Sword, and removed the green sweater that weighed three hundred kilos.

"Pretty well, I convinced several namekians from branch 98B to join our cause, though…they weren't too happy about me interfering in their fight against the Freeza of that universe." Explained trunks as he looked over to the supreme Kai of Time who was sunbathing atop the cube that contained Kakarot.

"Oh, that's great, the renovation to Toki Toki City are just about done so that's great too. And it's just about time to hatch this guy here."

Trunks bowed before heading to the bath house on the other side of the planet.

-/-

Arlick, face pressed to the earth and body twitching, smiled widely and joyfully. Not once this whole evening had he complained.

He'd thrown on all the weighted clothing master Roshi had given them and felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. Reminiscing helped kill the time considering he still couldn't even stand with it all on.

Within a capsule house Bulma had propped up, Karen had just finished taking a bath with Kakarot and Kōbashī, she now wore a lavender nightgown Bulma had given her.

Bulma stirred her glass of milk as she stared at the girl who read opposite to her on the table.

The gown, while not being form fitting still hugged the curves of her body, Bulma stared at her. This girl who was younger than her had better curves, better hair, and kept some pretty tough looking company. Bulma couldn't stand it!

"So tell me, how'd a girl like you get involved with boys like these?"

Karen put down the book, she'd known, quite well in fact, that Bulma had been looking her over. She just didn't know why.

"Well, me and my village thought moving to skull or

Gohan's valley as we'd come to know if, and we were attached and pillaged by bandits and as I was about to be captured and raped, Arlick came down from the sky, killed all the bandits, and then Gohan basically adopted me." She explained now getting a sympathetic look. Something not entirely new but definitely rare.

Gohan would provide comfort through his warming smile and Arlick had three sets of emotions and any kind of sympathy wasn't one.

Kakarot was too easy going, and simple minded to care about anything that wasn't either a fight, or food. That had changed slightly once she had begun tutoring him but that only got so far.

Bulma looked across the room looking to change the topic.

"So...do you think he's going to come in tonight?" She asked as she spotted Arlick still face down in the dirt.

Karen smiled at the sight. Arlicks determination and perseverance were infectious, his drive to become stronger seemed to be unstoppable. She couldn't help but wonder why?

"Yeah, if he manages to stand." Karen says nonchalantly going back to her book and Bulma leaves to go watch some T.V.

Arlick plantes both fist against the dirt, and with a grunt he pushed! And nothing.

"Dammit!" He called, spit foaming out of his mouth.

The door of the capsule home swung open and out stepped Karen, carrying a bowl of rice and curry.

"Hey, I brought you dinner."

Arlick grunted as he turned his head to her, his cheek planted firmly against the ground.

"Just leave it there, I'll get to it."

She chuckled and walked over to him, the silver spoon in her hand scooping up the meal. As she looked over him she smiled before crouching down, and moving to spoon feed him.

He begrudgingly accepted.

"So...how come your feeding...me?" He asked between mouthfuls.

"Because you did the same when I got that nasty fever my first year with you, and you looked like you needed some food."

"Boy...did I!" He gulped down the moist potato chunk.

"Why are you so determined to use this stuff all at once?"

"Because the minute I get this, I'll be that much stronger!"

She lingered for a moment. "Why do you want to get stronger?"

"Cause imma saiyan." He deadpanned taking another spoonful.

"Right alien people, warrior race, but there has to be something more."

"There is...I just...don't know...why I should tell you?" He gulped down the last of the food and pushed hard against the ground and for seven seconds actually lifted his chest from the earth! Before falling back down.

"Because we're friends." She said as her gaze went to the stars.

"Yeah...yeah we are." He said confirming what she had just said.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me. But how about I ask you a different question instead?"

"Shoot."

"What was your planet like?"

"The first one was a vast jungle planet with oceans of fresh water and more oversized mammals than you could count. The second was a red husk that had two bodies of freshwater that were trash by comparison."

"The first? Second?"

"Yeah, y'see saiyans lived on a planet called Sadala in a sort of cave men style thing, then one day all the saiyans pile into a crashed ship that they'd commandeered and moved to the new planet. They had a war with the original inhabitants then boom we crowned a King, and then it blew up after… I think a decade or so."

She was silent for a long while after that.

By the time she finally found the words to speak, he was now standing. And it was 3am.

"Saiyans have a lot of history, history you may not agree with. But it's my ancestry, and Kakarots too, we have nothing to be ashamed of."

She nodded as they both went inside.

Though, as they entered the capsule home, Karen couldn't help but smile at the fact she'd learned more about the saiyans.

-/-

 **Author's Note:**

So... I didn't upload for like...two days? But I had this chapter written and just sitting in a folder waiting to be uploaded :P  
Anyway, Sup guys! hope you're enjoyin' the story so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy!


	15. Fight in Aru Village! Death of a Pig!

Arlick raised a palm and with a halfhearted grunt Kakarot and Karen were sent tumbling backward.

His hand held a numb feeling and he couldn't ignore that irritating twitch in his tail.

Kakarot flew up while Karen attempted some sort of flank.

Simple, slow side steps were all it took to avoid the girls petty attempt to attack him, before he used a three hit combo to knock her flat on her rear end and ascend into the sky after Kakarot.

He, flew, high and fast. He didn't mind that they discarded their weighted gear for this.

Coming up past a cloud he saw the blue ball of ki in his brother hand.

Pointed right at him the ball burst forward and Arlick in a moment of pride and surprise failed to dodge and had to catch the ball.

The force had him going back down, and it burned something awful to be holding back that attack.

The ki dispersed in time for Kakarot to do an axe kick altar cleaved apart his brothers hands and smashed his heel into Arlicks forehead.

Hitting the ground with a crash Arlick spat the blood pooling in his mouth as he stared at his little brother who had only now unsheathed his power pole.

But before they could continue a loud whistle was blown and they all turned to spy Bulma exiting her Capsule home.

They'd camped their on the beach that night since they wasted so much time waiting.

"Pack it up, if we don't hurry we'll miss that dragon ball!" Cried Bulma as she packed up the house and deployed the Capsule car.

She wore a white long sleeve t-shirt with the words 'Brilliance in Blue' on the back and had a blue rose on the front. A pair of ripped jeans with black tights underneath, and some white sneakers.

"Alright, were to?" Arlick asked turning to face Bulma.

She removed the radar from her belt and with a push turned to show the screen to all present.

"Looks like, oh hey that's kind of cool!" Bulma says as she stares into the Radar screen with a smile.

Arlick turns his head to look at Kakarot who seems confused and then turns his head to Karen who seems equally confused.

Finally Arlick stands and snaps his fingers, "What's cool?"

"The Dragon Ball, turns out it's in this small village my dad and me visitantes a while a ago...I wonder if I'll recognize anyone?" Bulma asked herself ignoring her companions who seemed to care less and less about the whole thing.

-/-

"A long yellow wall, with a golden red ceramic tile rim, and an imposing gate, all of which surround a _village_ of two-hundred or so people...WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DEFINITION OF A _SMALL_ VILLAGE!" Arlick snapped at Bulma who parked the car along one of the walls.

Before she said a word Kakarot yawned and said, "I like the tall trees."

With a snicker Bulma added, "try living in a city of three billion people…"

Arlick no longer cared as he exited the car and slammed the door behind him, before striding u onto the shut gate.

First he pulled once, no avail. Then he tried pushing, zip.

With a sigh he feared a fist back and punched on of the two doors off its hinges.

After a very cathartic sigh, now he only wished he could do the same to the door in his mindscape.

Two guards within the village walls screamed with fear as the stared at Arlick, he'd ditched the boots and bracers for the cloak. He really loved his cloak.

Stepping through, Arlick ignores the yelling from Bulm and the tired sigh of Karen, as he looked pointedly from house to house.

He closed his eyes and found no life signature stronger than Bulma's...what a disappointing venture.

With another sigh he turned his eyes upon one of the cowering guards, and with a booming voice made his demand.

"You there! Bring me the Sage of this village!"

With a squeak both turned and ran for a smaller hut on the left side did the village.

The commotion had several villagers exiting their homes, scared looks on their faces as they eye'd Arlick.

The thirteen year old saiyan was tall, lean, and muscular. He sported a violet gi, and a pure white cloak, which currently made him lean slightly back making him look as though he was looking down upon the village.

When his stare fell upon the crowding villagers, a majority of them stepped back in fear.

He spat to his side, and smiled as he saw an elderly woman, accompanied by an alpha male type who was shirtless, with bulging muscles, long black hair tied back in a winding knot, and wore leather pants with red swirls on them.

"I take it you are the Sage then." Arlick says ignoring his companions as they gather behind him.

"WATCH YOUR TONE RUNT!" barked the buff man, letting spit fly every which way, staring daggers at Arlick. Arlick smirked.

He turned his head and saw literal hearts within Bulma's pupils, and slobber at the edge of her lip, Kakarot looked around curiously, and Karen looked ready to pounce on him. He wondered why.

"Right, whatever," Arlick said dismissively to the man who turned red with rage, "look, me and my companions are on a journey collecting orange jewels with dark orange stars within them. We know one is here." Said Arlick as he stepped forward. "But I'm not so bruttish as to demand you hand it over. So, you have an hour to gather your two strongest fighters to go against ours. You win, we give you any one thing you desire. We win, you give us the jewel. And should we tie, then I suppose we'll negotiate something else..."

The Sage looked puzzled for a moment, before sighing, as her gaze drifted to the destroyed remains of the gate thatArlick caved inward.

"We accept." was all she said, and Arlick struggled not to laugh at the gasping villagers.

"Brother Arlick are we gonna fight!" Kakarot exclaimed as Arlick turned to him.

"That's right. So go do something for an hour until we have to fight."

Karen stomped off before Arlick had a chance to approach her.

Bulma went off after the buff man with the sage, and Kakarot began looking around the village, much to the dismay of the villagers.

Arlick instead sat right there, cross-legged and began meditating.

-/-

'That bastard!' snapped karen in her thoughts as she stomped through the town, her mind clouded with thoughts of Arlick. His cool exterior, his demanding state...he was cool, but at the same time. His action brought up a lot of bad memories.

She stopped in front of a small rug, with assorted varieties of colorful toys upon it, before saying to herself. "Is he really the same person from all those years ago…"

"Who?"

The strange voice made her jump, her heart going a million a minute, and her body shook uncontrollably from within her peach robes.

"Huh, did I scare you lady?" asked a small voice from her left, her gaze fell onto a young tan boy with a absolutely ancient woman sitting beside him.

"Ugh," her cheeks were pink from embarrassment before she said, "no, no i was just lost in my head y'know!"

The boy laughed at her before being slapped across the back of the head by the old woman.

"Didn't I tell you it was impolite to laugh at girls!" she nagged, and the boy shrank.

"I'm sorry, I coulda' sworn I taught 'im better den that." Karen shrank, at the women's horrible accent. And after a quick bow ran away.

-/-

Bulma trailed behind tall, buff, and sexy. Her eyes locked on the way his hips swayed, the way his cheeks moved, but what caught her eye truly were his massive muscles and long black hair.

He stopped and she almost crashed into him.

He turned and stared at her furiously.

"What do you want."

"Who me?" asked Bulma dreamily staring into his chocolate eyes, and lush eyelashes.

"Yes invader, who else is stalking me!" he barked, knocking Bulma right out of her stupor.

"Now hold on just a minute, I'm no invader!"

"No? Then please tell me who is accompanying the one who tore down our door and demanded battle over our treasure or face who knows what!"

Bulma stared blankly at the man before her, no lustful idea left within her mind, an awkward mix of anger and embarrassment.

'I'm Bulma Briefs. Like literally the smartest, prettiest, and fairest girl ever, who the heck is this chump getting mad at me cause my friend did something!'

"Yeah well you know what, I hope you have some really strong dudes here cause if you don't you won't stand a snowball's chance in hell pal!" Bulma snarked before turning and heading toward Arlick.

The man she'd been following stared angrily before calming and looking to the hills far behind the village, a nasty idea had begun to sprout in his mind.

-/-

Kakarot snored as he turned over under the shade of an apple tree.

-/-

The blue chain flared as Arlick sank his jaws upon it. His teeth clinked together phasing right through the spirit chain.

A vein bulged on his forehead as he groaned and fell back.

"Ugh! This makes no damn sense, I can hold it in my hands, but I can't bite through the damn thing and my blast bounce off it like Toma's old rice cakes!" Arlicks roar echoed in the voice and the chain seemed to grow in size and weight. And then the idea struck him.

He crossed his legs and focused, a burning blue aura, similar to the chain, enveloping him as he relaxed.

And just as quickly as clarity came, it vanished. The chain became stagnant, despite the growing rage of Arlick, now he was fed up.

-/-

"We have to tie." spoke the Sage of the village hands clasped together clutching the rising smoke from the essence burner.

"Tie." Spoke the brutish buff man from earlier. "Lady Hana, surely you jest! Allow me to go and speak with Oolong the terrible he will tip the scale in our favor!"

Her hands fell apart revealing a smoke ring with a faint image. It was Arlick sitting atop a pile of rubble with a massive fire behind him, as he calmly dined on smoked pork he himself covered in blood.

The buff man stepped back shaking, if ever so slightly, "W-what is that?"

"That, Ryu. Is our greatest demise if we fail. Find Kurohei, you two shall fight. Both are strong beyond my capacity to measure. Pick which one you will fight and give it everything you have." was all that Sage Hana said before drifting to sleep, leaving a positively bubbling Ryu alone.

-/-

Arlick spread his eyes open and stood. After another pointless session of meditation he'd gladly take the chance to kick in the face of whatever sods this village could offer.

He had no clue how much time was actually left, but if the growing crowd was any indication. It wasn't much.

He picked up a stick and began drawing a large circle in the dirt. Within several seconds he had, what he thought, was an adequate amount of space for an arena.

Feeling pleased with himself he threw the stick to the ground and turned as he felt the presence of two, cough, warriors.

There just past the first row of houses was the buff Ryu, and next to him was a equally buff man, though not as tan, was Kurohei, this guys most defining feature was his shiny bald head. The village Sage Hana, walked closely behind.

Arlick smirked, "Alright this is dirt simple so I'm only going to say it once, you win by either knocking out your opponent, or getting them out of bounds. If you die, it's your own damn fault and it'll count as a win for the other team. Since we challenged you, you get first picks on who to fight."

Everyone looked at him, the villagers with disbelief, the opponents with hidden worry, and his companions with a slight annoyance.

Kurohebi walked forward, and dramatically pointed at Kakarot.

"You will be my opponent!" He declares as Kakarot yawned.

Arlick stood out of the circle as Kakarot makes his way in, immediately sliding into a stance.

His aura flickered in and off making it look as though his body was emanating blue flames.

Kurohebi jumped into the air with a flip and attempted an axe kick in Kakarot that was caught in the cupped hands of the boy.

With a grunt and flex Lakarot pushed back sending Kurohebi tumbling.

"You wretch!" Yelled the man standing and running reering to unleash volley of blows.

Kakarot jumped into the air and using his tail smacked Kurohebi so hard he was flung to the side. Almost slinging out of the dirt ring.

Pushing off the ground kurohebi shouted in fury before taking hundred of punches to the abdomen. Arlick counted.

Kurohebi with glazed over eyes took a step back out of the arena and fell over with slobber on the side of his mouth.

Everyone stared agape. Even more so when the boy ran over and hugged the leg of a proud looking saiyan.

"Did you see me!" Kakarot exclaimed happily no longer exhuming the air of a merciless beast but if a gentle, kind hearted boy.

Arlick had a warm smile and patted the child's head.

As he moved away from Kakarot and entered the ring, his almost warm inviting glow vanished for the cold murderous intent.

Ryu exhaled before walking forward into the ring.

Ryu locked eyes with Arlick who unlike Kakarot looked beyond relaxed, not even in a fighting stance…

Arlick slinked his fingers underneath the fluffy collar of his cloak before lifting it off and dropping it to the droid with a thud. Ryu stared at the indentation left by the cloak.

Arlick then placed a hand in his shoulder and cracked his beach with several loud pops.

He smirked at Ryu, "Just say when."

Ryu clenched his teeth and roared before running a step forward and stopping dead in his tracks.

All the air had been forced from him and it felt as though his insides had ruptured. His eyes slid down to stare at the spiky haired boy whose fist was lodged in his gut. Wrenchingly so.

Arlick chuckled as he removed his fist and the man fell over, still trembling.

Arlick raised a barefoot and brought it down in the center of the man's back. Ryu's limbs raised from the ground as the foot smashed into his lower back, he grunted and begged for air as he drifted to sleep.

Arlick then slinked the barefoot beneath the man's sweaty stomach and kicked him out of the ring.

Arlick turned to a now cowering sage with a demons smile on his lips and as his hand extended she recoiled slightly.

"That'll be one orange jewel."

The crowd shoved a man, barely older than twenty, forward in his hands were the orange jewel they seeked. Arlick not wasting a second came forth and snatched before tossing it at Bulma.

"Alright, goodbye." Was all Arlick said as he then turned to leave to the immense relief of all the villagers.

"Wait!" Called a young woman, who wore a flowery pink dress with braided blonde hair and fairly dark skin, "please! I need help!"

Arlick raised a brow, and all the villagers stared with immeasurable fear.

"What do you need help with?" He asked calmly making everyone gasp at the nonviolent action.

"I'm being chased by a horrible demon! He's kidnapped and raped several other girls from this village already, I only narrowly escaped. Please help me!"

Arlick looked back at the villagers who were sweating bullets and murmuring.

"A demon…"

"Does she mean Oolong."

"No way, he can't be back for sacrifices already…"

Arlick clapped his hands and smiled looking down at the girl.

"I'll make you a deal." He said and everyone tensed up at the pleasant feeling he gave off.

"I kill this here demon, and in exchange you give yourself to me!" The girl froze tear no longer poured from her eyes as she stared at the boy who spoke so happily, his tail swaying behind him.

Until a blue haired fury punched him hard across the back of the head.

"ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT!" She roared blushing furiously while staring at the body of Arlick who stood crouch led clutching his head.

With a growl the older saiyan stood and glared at Karen who showed no sign of backing down.

"Fine we'll kill the ducking demon for free and keep looking for stupid orange balls!" He snarled standing up and ascending into the air and leaving the group behind.

The girl now utterly confused and still scared immensely stared at the blue haired girl who saved her.

"T-thank you."

Karen bowed, "No honestly I should apologize, that was really uncalled for."

And so the rest of the group exited the village and followed Kakarot as they search for Arlick. And by extension Oolong.

-/-

An anthropomorphic pig sat on the porch of a massive mansion drinking from a cup filled with bourbon.

He looked over the lands and patted his belly.

He'd just transformed into a lion and ate all the old women he'd kidnapped and had dated his lust by having his way with the other ones, those that's till weren't ripe served a purpose by cooking and cleaning.

"Nice place you got here." Spoke an entirely alien, if only he knew, voice from above him.

Oolong looked up and saw the floating boy in a violet gi.

"Eh...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Demanded Oolong as sweat poured down his neck.

"Look I've wasted all day here already, so how's about you do your demon thing and try not to die in one hit." Was all Arlick said as he formed a Rasen Dama in his left hand.

"W-Wait! Please don't kill me!"

Arlick resisted the urge to laugh as he shit the ball forward and smiled as the whole mansion became engulfed in flames. He'd completely incinerated the pig…..

He turned dejectedly and began floating back to Kakarot.

 **Author's Note:**

So...can you tell that I don't like Oolong? Or how much I disliked the idea of dressing Goku as a girl?

Aside from that, I actually almost skipped this whole chapter and began writing Yamcha's until I realized my mess. Also auto correct kept changing Yamcha's name to Yamaha, which has now inspired a OC human that will appear later on.

Anyway have a great day.


	16. Encounter with the Bandit Yamcha!

The world was infinite and decorated with roses.

Bulma stood in the center of it, a massive golden arch above her.

She stood there completely nude, face redder than the roses surrounding her as she gazed at the equally nude Arlick, while she did try to keep her eyes up she couldn't not spare a glance down at boys…

Her thoughts completely derailed as he began walking over to her, his arms wrapped around her as she was pulled into a close embrace.

His eye lashes were full and his voice was smooth like silk and sweeter than honey.

"Bulma. I love you." He said causing her to show silly smile and become redder still.

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and they moved to kiss.

-/-

Bulma's eyes opened as she locked lips with a still sleeping Karen.

Pulling back with a shriek she fell out of the bed blushed furiously.

Muttering to herslef, " first kiss...gone…"

She cried waking all the inhabitants of the Capsule home.

-/-

Arlick stood there, trembling, and Kakarot struggled to lift his feet now that he had equipped his weighted boots.

Bulma had locked herself in the capsule homes one bedroom and refused to leave until she was done getting ready for the day.

Karen dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a simple v-neck T that Bulma had given her.

In her arms was the warm bundle Kōbashī.

Arlick's tail refused the fasten around his waist so long as the pressure from the clothes bared down on him.

Fed up he removed the cloak, shirt, but kept the bracers and boots.

"Up for a quick spar Kakarot?" He asked and the boy nodded removing his boots.

"How do you move around so well in those?" Asked Kakarot wholly unsatisfied with the results of his weight training up till now.

"It's takes time, remember I'm older than you. Give it another two three days and you'll be able to walk around in it. Eventually you might just forget you even have them on." He smiled remembering all the times he'd forgotten to remove his weighted armor when fighting.

Kakarot blitz forward and Arlick struggled to raise a defense against the lightning bolt that Kakarot had become.

The strikes were quick, but not precise, they stung but the pain didn't last.

Arlick landed a passing blow that sent Kakarot rolling and coughing.

Over all, the clothing slowed him down 60~80 percent, but it increased the shock from his attacks at about half that.

Kakarot smiled before blitzing in front of him and having his aura burst around him as he delivered a Kame no Danmaku that lifted the weighed down Arlick into the air.

The repeated blows to his stomach had Arlick's lungs on fire and coughing up spit. He wasn't too high off the ground but each blow kept him suspended there.

His pain was three fold, the blows sent him up, while gravity and the clothing pulled him down.

Finally Arlick reach forward and smashed a fist into Kakarot's forehead.

Activating his flight he turned around in the air and kicked Kakarot harshly in the temple sending the younger saiyan into a stagger.

Bulma at this moment stepped out of the home and whistled.

"Alright, no more wasting time. Let's go." And so she pushed a button having the house turn back into a capsule and then activating a capsule that became their car.

Piling in silently the gang began their drive in search of the next dragon ball.

-/-

"How!" Arlick snapped looking at the confused girl in his arms as he stared down at the flaming wreckage, "I closed my eyes for maybe five minutes!" He continued to snap as he and Kakarot descended both carrying one of their companions.

"Hey stop yelling at me! Someone set spikes in the road!"

"I don't care, you should've stopped!"

"I was going two-sixty, slamming the breaks would've sent us into a sand dune!"

"Then why go that fast in an unknown area!?"

"We have a time table here!"

"Since when!"

Suddenly fireworks shot up into the air and exploded into colors of lime green and burnt orange.

A figure in some strange outfit popped out from behind a sand dune with dual scimitars and a gas mask on, he had long spiky black hair.

"I am Yamcha the Desert bandit and—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Arlick roared shutting Yamcha and Bulma up.

Arlick gave Yamcha a death glare, his aura coming to life around him kicking up a small storm of sand.

"If you want to not be dead in the next seven seconds, get the fuck out of here! But please stay so that I can rip out your heart and ram it down your throat!"

Yamcha stared wide eyed from behind his mask not really sure how much he wanted to test this guy….eh, in for a zeni.

Yamcha drew both of his Scimitars and smiled forgetting he wore a gas mask.

"Don't you know who I am! I am the great Yamcha!"

In a second Arlick was in front of Yamcha, ki blast charged fully in his left palm and ready to be sent forth into Yamcha's stomach.

The bandit jumped just in time to doge the ball of ki that turned into a beam that shot across the expanse of the desert and exploded in a massive mushroom cloud off in the distance.

Yamcha's eyes were saucers, he planted a foot on Arlicks face and flipped over him drawing both blades.

Arlick roared turning with a wide swing that hit the air and not much else.

Yamcha was now hiding behind a dune.

'Crap!' He thought breathing heavily, 'what can I do to beat this guy!?"

The dune behind him exploded and from the settling sand came the rushing Arlick who swung quick blows that Yamcha narrowly dodged.

Yamcha ripped two small canisters from his belt and from them exploded a blue and purple gas.

'Ha! Now that i've unleashed the 'Super Noxious Fart Gas' he'll faint for sure!' Yamcha cheered himself.

Arlick clapped his hands causing a shockwave that parted the gas, and Yamcha ripped off the mask, catching Bulma off guard completely, as he shouted.

"Oh come on, what are you!"

Arlick swiped at his legs and sent himt tumling.

"I'm a saiyan."

"What in the seven hells is a saiyan!"

"They're a race of aliens that excel at fighting, subjugating, and murdering all things. At least that's how Arlick explained it to us." Karen called out, and Yamcha dropped both blades and smiled.

"Actually! I think I've had a change of heart!" Yamcha called out dropping under another fist.

Arlick let out a laugh and wiped a bit of sweat that formed along his brow.

"You know what bandit,"

"Yamcha."

"Whatever. I think your pretty strong...for an earthling anyway, hows about we travel together!" Arlick proposed and Bulma threw a wrench at the back of his head, which Arlick effortlessly caught.

"And why should I allow this!?" Bulma roared.

"Besides the fact that we out vote you? How about the fact I could wipe a small city off the face of the earth with little effort and your sitting here trying to beat me over the head with wrenches?" Arlick chuckled walking back to the group Yamcha now in tow.

"So, where to now?" asked Kakarot who adjusted the sleeping child in his arms.

Bulma removed the scouter from her pack and looked before frowning.

"Looks like we're on our way to fire mountain…"


	17. Arlick vs Fire Mountain!

Yamcha looked petrified.

"Fire mountain. As in the mountain completely engulfed in flames with a castle full of treasure guarded by the Demon Canibal, Ox King! Is that the fire mountain you mean!?"

"I hope so, I could do with a really strong opponent." Arlick said before glaring at Yamcha.

"Mwontan!" Cried Kōbashī.

"That's the spirit kid!" Arlick laughed as Karen attempted to sooth the rambunctious child.

"Now hold on a minute here!" Yamcha said bringing his foot down into the sand, "Fighting me is one thing, but fighting the ox king is suicide!"

Arlick smirked, and with crossed arms stuck out his chest.

"You doubt the power of a saiyan warrior?"

"I doubt your sanity if you think your going to beat the Ox King!"

"Look let's just go, if anything you, me, and Kakarot team up against him and he's done for."

Yamcha's head sagged as he turned and pulled a whistle off his belt. After a moment a blue cat flew over to us and hugged Yamcha.

"This is Puar we've been partners for a while now. Puar these guys are Arlick, Kakarot, ...and I don't know the names of the two girls and the baby." He chuckled.

"Karen."

"Bulma."

"The baby's name is Kōbashī." Added Kakarot after Karen and Bulma introduced themselves with light bows.

"Alright everyone, let's set up camp and we'll head off in the morning said Bulma as she threw the capsule containing her home.

"Its. So. HOT!" Exclaimed Bulma wiping a hand along her forehead.

She and Karen sat in the back of the capsule car both wearing muscle shirts that cut off right at the top of the abdomen, and short shorts.

Yamcha had removed his shirt but remained clothed beyond that. He was also blushing furiously.

Kakarot and Kōbashī were wholly naked in the front seat, snoring the day away.

But atop the car sat a fully clothed, weights and all, Arlick with eyes firmly shut.

"It's not fair… it's just not fair…" said Bulma sipping from the bottle water that would soon begin to evaporate.

"What?" Asked Karen who was too hot to read. Or admire the scenery. Or do anything besides sit here and hope the world cooled off soon.

The car jerked before coming to a full stop.

"Yamcha, why'd you stop!?" Cried Bulma from the back seat.

Yamcha stuck his head out the window and stared down in disbelief.

"Our tires melted…"

Before anyone could say anything else, Arlick jumped off the roof and smiled demonically looking forward at the growing fire in the distance.

This would be his moment!

Fighting this monster of a man, if Yamcha, Bulma, and Karen's opinión of him were anything go by, will be a great battle.

His tail swayed back and forth as he stared forward for a moment. He smiled widely before picking up the car and ascending into the air, his face red and tense, his desire to show off over powering the immense weight he had on him.

Yamcha gripped his seat for dear life, he was shaking something awful.

"D-d-does he do this a lot!?" Screamed Yamcha at Bulma, Kakarot and Kōbashī stirred in their sleep.

Bulma shivered realizing how high up they were, "No this whole display is pretty new."

They flew, about as fast as they were driving, for another twelve to fourteen minutes before Arlick dropped the car to the ground.

"Here we are. Bulma where's the ball!"

Bulma groaned rubbing her head, which has hit against Karen's when Arlick dropped the car.

She stared at the radar for several seconds before groaning.

"It's in the castle."

Arlick turned to see little pieces of the stone structure poking up and over the giant wall of flame.

Arlick powered up a ki blast and sent it at the fire. The two energies mixed for a moment before dying in a dust cloud. And almost immediately the fire spread to cover the spot he put out.

He turned and stomped over to Kakarot, who was getting dressed, they shared a look before returning to several meters in front of their party and just behind the wall of flames.

Both raised flat, open palm, and with a hard yell they said in unison, "Kamekibae!"

From their hands was unleashed a barrage of ki blast that seemed to have no end, the blast shot like machine gun fire.

Arlicks has a green tint to them while Kakarot's were blue.

After a solid minutes both brothers dropped their hands, panting and heaving.

The fire almost in aggravation covered the spot they just undid and almost seemed to lash out at them.

Arlick had several veins bulge on his forehead as he turned to stare at his surprises looking party.

"Hey Bulma….these dragon balls are unbreakable right?" He said beginning to ascend into the air.

"Umm...yes?" She shrugged. Arlick didn't really care.

Now just above the flames limit he stared down at the castle and began to charge a Kyokan Rasen Bakudan.

Yamcha stared at the growing ball of ki.

"Ugh guys...maybe we shouldn't be this close to the body zone!" She Shouted before turning and beginning to run off.

Bulma got on his heels, Karen, Kakarot, and Kōbashī were quick to follow.

The afternoon winds picked up and began to howl, cloud in the sky began rolling in alongside booming claps of thunder.

A green glow washed over the burnt land.

A few dozen miles away a small twelve year old girl in a battle bikini removed the head from a particularly obnoxious lizard.

She smiled at her handiwork, ignoring the large pools of blood quickly forming around her feet.

Raising a slender hand she removed a lock of hair from her view before turning to return to her home.

As her eyes met the green ball in the sky her legs seemed to lock. Frozen there she stared in horror at the growing green sun above her home.

In this rare instance the ox princess was petrified.

Back within its stone walls, an emaciated man completely nude and covered in blood laid sprawled out in the floor next to a window.

He reached forward and grabbed a bone and picked what little his of flesh remained off.

Tears would run down his face if he had any liquid left in his body. That thin man turned his head, the halls of his once great castle now filled with bones of his servants.

He cried dry tears as he fell over, it had been months since the fire locked them all away within the confines of the estate.

His stared at his Great War axe. He remembered all the great things from the past, his mistakes that led up to here.

He cursed himself as he recalled the name of that demon he hired to help protect his treasure.

The green glow spilled in through the window and caught his eye, it had been months since he'd seen anything not babes in orange.

He stared at the green sun outside and smiled.

His dry lips parted and in a scratchy voice he spoke.

"Thank you Kami."

Atop a giant floating platform with a green alien man stood at the edge starring the edge of the tower.

"You poor soul…"

Arlick had his hands up above his head. If this didn't put out the fire then he was convinced his brain would explode.

The orange flames seemed to mock him.

"Let's see you burn, DOWN IN HELL!"

A few dozen meters way Yamcha heard the deranged shout of Arlick and asked.

"Is he screaming at fire!?"

The green ball was released and it descended upon the mountain. It hit with a hard crash alongside a thunderous boom. It pushed dust outward before it began to consume everything in a swirling vortex.

The green ball first flattened the mountain, then it absorbed the flames, and finally were a tall stone structure once stood surrounded in flame was only a flat plot of land with melted gold bubbling in the ground.

Arlick descended breathing heavily. As his foot touched the ground he stumbled and fell forward.

He put everything into that blast. More than he really had to give. But in the end it'd be worth it. He was one step closer to brutally killing the bastard that murdered his grandfather.

His friends ran up to him in a mixture of worry and fear.

Kakarot arrived first, the young saiyan lifted the downed, exhausted brother up.

"Are you okay Arlick?" He asked trying to keep from panicking.

Arlick yawned and smiled.

"You kidding? If I can't keep fighting after a small blast like that, then how could I really call myself a saiyan?"

Yamcha coughed. He had to be bluffing. There was no way he could keep fighting, he looked about ready to pass out.

Before they could look for the ball or congratulate Arlick on his achievement a young girl in a bright blue bikini surprised them all.

"Who are you! And what have you done to my fathers' castle!"

Arlick laughed as he sat up, and began to stand.

"I took care of your little fire problem." Arlick slurred almost falling over.

"You destroyed my home!"

"Your welcome you ass!"

"Your a bastard! How could you be this heartless!"

"It's not like you were living in the fucking thing anyway!"

"That's not the point!"

Arlicked pushed past Kakarot and Yamcha, now only a solid meter away Arlick shouted.

"Then what is the fucking point!?"

"I needed that castle to bring my dad back!"

The group grew quite but Arlick showed no courtesy as he scoffed.

"How the fuck is a castle surrounded by fire supposed to bring back your father!"

"It was incentive for him to come back!" She

Karen and Bulma stared at this, a shocked horror spreading across their faces.

"Why!? Is his fucking slut daughter not enough!?"

The girl went pale, and then red with rage.

Her hands shot up and grabbed the blade on top of her helmet and moved to throw it while shouting.

"No one insults the Ox Princess Chi Chi, and lives!" and with one square punch to the jaw, she was asleep.

Arlick fumbled and collapsed as well.

"What a dumb...bitch."

Was the last thing anyone heard from him before he passed out.

"I guess we have a new party member…" Kakarot added.

The group had a collective bead of sweat run down their heads.

Bulma took the initiative and threw out the capsule home.

Yamcha, radar in hand, began looking for the ball through the rubble.

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry about the delay, another cas rod having a finished chapter and just holding onto it for no real reason.

Anyway, lots of things are gonna start ramping up soon. Hope your looking forward to it as much as I am!


	18. Bum Rabbit & Kakarot, Chi chi Bonding!

The emaciated man, stood before the red ogre in a white yukata, and a golden halo over his head.

Tears ran down his cheeks and soaked his long black with pepper grey beard.

"Honestly...I hate conflicted cases. Alright...You will be sent to hell on probation. And after...seven years, i'll _consider_ re-evaluating."

Ox King had no words as the tears poured from his eyes. In death he had found mercy, he had found relief from the tormentous flames. But in his escape, he lost the chance of ever seeing his darling daughter ever again.

Kami sipped at a clay cup, the steaming liquid within tickled his old lips. It was rare to have a morning as peaceful as this.

Mr. Popo walked forth looking solemn.

"What is wrong Mr. Popo?"

There was no answer for a long while. "I can't find my pants….or my carpet…"

Kami put his tea down, and left the room.

Arlick sat up. His eyes scanned the small room, until a coat hanger flicked his nose.

The saiyan burst out of the room to a scene he just wasn't ready for.

The bandit and Karen tangled in one another on the floor atop a colorful sheet with many dots.

The saiyan reached forward and hauled him off turning red, from rage, his mouth spouted fire.

"You want a chance to explain yourself? Or should I just kill you now?" He asked and Yamcha froze, though his eyes fell to Karen.

Karen, slightly faster than Yamcha, realized exactly what it was that Arlick thought had happened and brought both hands up to cover her reddening face as she cried "NO!" at the top of her lungs.

Bulma ran into the room and stared at the scene on display, assuming the context she fell over in laughter.

"Guys he's gonna kill me! Someone do something!" Yamcha cried as Arlick jostled him.

"Arlick they weren't doing anything, it was just a game. It's called twister." Bulma explained.

This seemed to sate him, if ever so slightly, if the way he threw Yamcha was any indication. As opposed to impaling him on a pike ass first.

Arlick exited the house in a cloud of rage, each step shook the house and its inhabitants. He pushed the door so hard that it flew off its hinges, and now as he stepped out the door he flew into the sky.

Chi Chi walked out of the bathroom in a pair of yellow shorts and a t-shirt that looked like a dress on her small frame. "Whats going on?"

They all looked at one another. When had things gotten so complicated.

Kakarot threw a swerving punch, the impact knocked a solid dent into the side of the tree.

His mind flashed to the image from last night, Arlick creating something capable of flattening a mountain…

His teeth bit into the pink flesh of his lip. He'd grown complacent. He relied too much on his Kame no Danmaku (Turtle Barrage) to carry him.

His fist penetrated the rough bark of the tree. He stared at the splintering wood. The indented marks where his fist had met the tree. And in that moment he decided. He will not get left behind.

Karen and Yamcha packed away the 'Twister' honestly afraid of him coming back and having another misunderstanding and Bulma explained their current situation to Chi Chi one more time.

"Alright I think I understand." Said Chi Chi getting a relieved sigh from Bulma.

"Oh good."

"But I have one more question."

Bulma with a raised brow stared at the girl before shrugging. "Ask away kid."

"Do you think the Dragon Balls could help me find my father?"

Bulma bit her lip. If she said yes then this little girl would insist they use them for that...but was her wish really more important than that?

"I-I mean...I guess they could."

Chi Chi gave a toothy grin.

"Then we must absolutely find them! How many more are there to find?"

Bulma thought for just a moment. Before nodding in agreement.

Arlick stopped flying as he realized how far away he'd gotten. He looked around and saw the tree had been replaced by giant mushrooms and that he was floating over a small town.

As he turned to fly off his stomach let loose a roar.

He looked further up into the sky and growled before descending on the small village.

As he boots made contact with the brick road several passerby's shouted with fear.

He turned sniffing the air. Smirking he began he search for a meal.

Chi Chi's eyes lingered on the boy punching the tree repeatedly. She couldn't stop wondering if he was a big a jerk as Arlick or not.

She stopped as a thought occurred.

'Are all boys with tail jerks?'

She ran over to him shouting the whole way.

"Hey, hey you! Are you a jerk!"

Kakarot almost fell forward at the question.

"Has anyone ever told you you can be very brash?"

"Brash? What's that?"

"The part of the definition that applies to you would be noisy."

Chi chi puffed her cheeks as her face turned scarlet.

She moved to push Kakarot before he jumped over her, landing right behind her, and using his grandpas Jaken style he striked her behind with an open palm. Sending the angry girl to the floor.

She quickly got up angrier than before and in an explosion of insults and spittle she told the boy off for his perverted actions.

Yamcha, Karen, Puar, and Bulma all sat around the t.v waiting for their associates to get back.

Arlick stood before a pair of odd men in overcoats with bunny ear and machines guns.

He frowned and grunted rubbing the back of his head.

"Look all I want is something to eat so if your smart. You'll step aside now."

The taller white man laughed before handing his buddy his gun and swaggering over to Arlick.

"Yuze must be new in town, cuz' we'z here members of Boss Rabbits crew get dibs on everything. First." Arlick flinched when a bit of spittle landed in his eye. And then he smiled. And finally began to laugh as his hands moved up, wrapped around the man's head, and snapped his neck all in an instant. And just because he then punched him in the stomach sending him flying into the steaming food wagon that he'd been eyeing.

"A-a-a-a….AAAAAHHHHHH" Shouted the stumpy black man raising both machine guns and letting loose a volley of fire.

Arlick made one step, his cape flew up behind him as his hands moved through the air.

After about three minutes of non-stop firing Arlick stared down at the surprised man.

His fist opened and from them fell all of the bullets he'd just shot. Arlick smirked before flicking two rounds from both hands simultaneously destroying both guns before spitting a third round straight through his forehead.

Then he flipped through the air, clasping both hands before hitting the crown of the man's head head and sending it into the body with bones splintering upwards.

Finally he turned to the ruined wagon, skewered meat everywhere, people stood about staring as Arlick walked over, bent down, and began eating his meal.

A little boy in rags made his way out of the building crowd.

He was dressed in rags, his pants were held up by a dinghy rope, and he smelled so bad that Arlick immediately turned his head to young boy trying to scavenge a meal. The scent reminded him of burnt fur, and feces.

The boys hand froze and Arlick mulled the idea over in his head before kicking over a few skewers.

"Grab what you'll eat and screw off, you smell like an exposed graveyard."

The boy smiled grabbing four skewers and running back into the crowd, which had now begun to murmur.

After seven minutes Arlick had consumed all of the available skewered meat and stood and stretched.

He walked over and checked the two corpses, to the growing surprise of the crowd.

In total he removed several bills marked with a sign for one-hundred thousand zeni.

He tossed the bills on the floor and gave his attention to the crowd fully, for the first time since sitting down to eat.

"Whose ever that belongs to come and grab it. But leave something for the guy who owns this wagon.

Before anyone stepped forward one of the corpses' radio began buzzing before a voice came over it.

"Hey numbskulls you missed your check in, what's going on?"

Arlick smirked. This meant more stupid pricks for him to slaughter.

He ripped the radio from its holster on the mans sash, and pressed a button on the side.

"Your guys are dead, I assume you know where they are so hurry up and get over here so I can finish what I started."

The people of the town sputtered and ran around in panic.

"...you bastard. Fine be brave. But when I get there it's your ass!"

And with a click the transmission ended and Arlick sat back against one of the corpses to wait.

Kakarot rushes forward and delivered a quick burst of Jaken style thrust at the girl who weaves through them and brought her own heavy fist with two bent outermost fingers, almost reminiscent of horns, that nearly got clean hits in him.

Kakarot ducked into a roll that sent him left of the girls right hook.

Both hands smashed the earth sending him into the air where he spun around several times before coming down, still spinning like a saw blade, tail first.

Chi chi blocked the attack with her forearms, her teeth ground against one another and she clenched both eyes shut to hold back the tears from the pain.

'How does one fight with such style and ferocity!?' She thought as she fell back breathing heavily.

Her eyes fell upon the boys muscular physique. He was well toned, slightly tanned, and seemed to have an infinite pool of stamina.

'But He has to have a weakness.' She thought as her eyes finally fell upon his swaying tail.

'It's that...or a swift kick between the legs…' was her only thought as she rushed the boy again.

Arlick snored his head bobbing back and forth as he sat there, arms crossed, mouth agape, and peaceful look upon his face.

The villagers had long since locked themselves within their homes.

There was a dreadful quite in the air as armored jeeps began pulling into the town.

Arlick opened one eye with minor irritation. Though he smiled when he saw men in all black coats with black bunny ears and machine guns rush out of the jeeps' and surround him. Atop one of the jeeps' stood the biggest rabbit he had ever seen.

Arlick chuckled as he stood and waited for someone to say something.

"Hope you said your prayers!" Laughed the rabbit as he waves a hand and the men raised their guns.

Arlick counted forty-nine goons and one anthropomorphic rabbit to deal with. He smiled at the nostalgia that began setting in.

The men snickered before each and everyone held down their triggers without the slightest remorse about the fact that they were about to gun down a child, a teenager to be fair, but the point stood.

After another half a second passed he pushed both hands outward and sent the incoming rounds back with just as much force and the men were torn asunder.

There hole riddled corpses fell to the ground, some still breathing through the agonizing pain, others mercifully ended by the return of their onslaught.

Now only the rabbit was left. The white bunny stared in shock.

"H-how!? W-what kind of monster of a man are you!?" He shouted removing a gold plated revolver from his vest.

Arlick smirked as he vanished from sight and appeared before the rabbit man snatching the revolver and planting a kick in his stomach that sent him flying off the Jeep and into a nearby mushroom stock.

"Saiyan actually." Was Arlicks answer as he turned the gun on his foe. "Now. Whose ass did you say it was?"

The rabbit stood wiping the vomit from his mouth as he tried to run off. Arlick threw the gun down and opted instead to use a Rasen Tanjū instead.

The rabbit's scurrying body was caught in the green blast and his fur burned cleanly as his body exploded into a pulpy mess.

As the sun set on the horizon, Arlick finally descended on the Capsule home just as the gang had finished packing the last item into the car.

"So we heading out now?" Arlick asked as he landed on the cars roof.

Bulma looked furious as she stomped over to him and grabbed his cloak.

"We wasted a whole day waiting for you! What took you so long!?"

Arlick grabbed her wrist and gave a glare the sent chills down her spine that froze her lungs solid.

"Don't. Ever. Talk that way to me."

When he let go she almost fell to the ground in shock.

Arlick sat atop the roof, closing his eyes as he began to meditate.

Karen, Kakarot, Kōbashī, And Chi chi looked at the display slightly upset. Kakarot while not as bothered looked worriedly at his brother.

Karen ignored it and moved everyone inside the car.

"Alright. Guess we're ready to go." Said Yamcha grabbing the Capsule home and getting the car.


	19. Unexpected Attack on The Pilaf Gang!

The old man fell backwards into a tumble down the the hill, through the thin wooden wall of a barn, took a nosedive right into a pile of hay.

His mustached head picked out and he smiled at the steaming farm worker.

As a show of good faith he reached up and tilted his halo to him, and the farm hand sighed before pointing to the barns exit.

The old man, Gohan, walked out of the barn with a blush as he stared back up at the top of the hill where atop a cloud castle sat the laughing form of Sun Wukong.

Gohan smiled as he remembered the joyful, exited, pleasant Kakarot, and he couldn't help but smirk as he realized how much Wukong had Arlicks determination and unwavering desire to grow strong.

"What's the matter Ojīchan? Need me to slow down for you?" Sun laughed clutching his side as Gohan began his sprint back up the mountain to battle against the spirit once more.

* * *

Kakarot stared at the snoring Chi chi. She didn't have chest lumps like Bulma, or Karen. But she acted stuck up just like Bulma...but she also fought harder than Karen…

He was stumped. Was Chi chi just pretending to be a girl? Or was she a girl who acted like a boy.

The whole train of thought made him want to punt her just for being so confusing.

"Hey Kakarot," Karen spoke up her eyes still locked on the passing scenery, "what kind of a guy is Arlick?"

Kakarot seemed stumped at the question.

'Why are you asking me?' He thought before he decided on an answer that made sense to him.

"He's a strong fighter, who won't let anyone walk over him."

Arlick twitched as he caught himself overhearing the conversation. Karen sparsely paid the older saiyan any mind, less even when Gohan was still around, he shut both eyes tightly trying to meditate but couldn't help but listen in on the last part of her statement.

"But...is Arlick a good person?"

* * *

Arlick stood in the, actually fairly accurately named, World of Void, and lazily poked the spirit chain that bound his tail.

Irritation on his mind for sure, but something else.

He dropped the chain and approached the pike that duh deep into the void.

With a smile he raised a palm and gripped it. A golden aura blew past him as he tore it from the earth.

His eyes quickly growing with surprise as he stared stupefied.

"That's all of took!?"

And then a well placed kick to his lower back sent him reeling.

As he finally stopped rolling he looked up and saw an glowing, transparent, purple version of himself.

"..."

In a second the false Arlick was flying forward with a demonic smile, and clenched fist.

Arlick dashed forward to meet the demon but jumped over him instead, landing he turned to see the false Arlick just starting to correct his course and go for another tackle.

Stretching both hands back his smiled as he recalled his old techniques.

"Dual! Rasen Hakai-ha!" The spiraling beam of ki shot forth from both palm before interlocking into one giant blast and catching the lower half of the false Arlick.

Arlick in his enjoyment let his tail unfurrow and sway about as he took in his victory.

Until he felt the ghostly fist clenched around his tail. With all the will he could muster he turned his head to see a second false Arlick grabbing his tail in a tight grip, and before he looked back a similar hand appeared on his head and turned it so that it would look directly at him. Arlick stared deeply into the cold golden orbs of his shadow forms. Before he smiled.

"Go ahead. Enjoy this, because when I figure out how. I will break you worse than those chains."

And with that the false saiyan began whaling on the defenseless boy. One grabbed his tail, the other repeatedly let loose a relentless onslaught of punches, kicks, and elbows.

It when on and on. Every punch carried with it a fresh sensation of pain, and every kick stole his breath a little more.

With a sickening hollow laugh the false Saiyan rose into the air and slammed his knee into Arlicks face.

Finally they both released and Arlick fell to the ground exhausted. Unable to move he stared through his unswollen eye at the feet of his assailants.

"Give up. You just aren't strong enough." Was all he heard before his back exploded from the force of two ki enhanced axe kicks dug into him.

* * *

Arlick fell backward and off the car just in time for an rocket to fly through the air and hit the side of the door, sending the wheels flying, and leaving a massive dent in the door. But it seemed as though everyone had made it out safely.

A robot flew forward and ripped the remnants of the vehicle in two and grabbed a small brown suitcase.

"No not the Dragon Balls!"

And before Arlick could glare at her for telling their assailant what the case held within, he had to fix his attention on the robot that was quickly making its way off into the distance.

"Fuck! Kakarot back me up! Karen, lead the group behind us!"

And with that the saiyan brother ascended into the air and began following the smoke trail the robot was leaving.

Within the metal shell sat the master swords-dog, Shu. His katana was sheathed in an expertly crafted maple sheath, and the blase was a fine steel stripped right from under the corporate noses of capsule corp. His ninja outfit was a polyester, silk, cotton blend that hugged the soft curves of his anthropomorphic form. He looked at the small screen on his dashboard and almost let a small poo.

"AAAAAHAHHHHHHH!" he cried and began to swerve when he saw the monkey tailed boys flying after him, "Y-you didn't say they could fly!" the ninja-dog Shu cried into his receiver.

"I also didn't tell you that Mai killed their grandfather or that at least one of them is capable of destroying mountains. But you don't seem to care about any of that!" came back over the radio.

"EMPEROR PILAF YOUR ONLY MAKING IT WORSE!"

Whilst the dog piloting the robot argued with his blue imp of an overlord, Arlick grasped one of the legs of the machine and removed it with one strong tug.

Arlick with the severed robots' leg in hand smiled as he launched it forward like a javelin impaling the machine and sending it toward the earth in a deathly spiral. His heart swooned.

Kakarot laughed as the robot crashed through several trees.

Arlick laughed alongside his brother. Before his wide smile became a thin smirk, he moved his head and both descended on the downed droid like a pair of predators. Kakarot looked excitedly at the shining, steaming, pod of the downed bot'.

Arlick pushed a hand outward and Kakarot dropped open his jaw and both released a ki blast that consumed the metal shell.

As the smoke rose Kakarot proudly stood about admiring his victory, Arlick however began his search for the Dragon Balls.

Arlick looked side to side. His eyes twitching in growing irritation. Until he caught that scent. That smell of old eggs and sweaty fur.

He grinned as he rose a palm and pointed it to the left where the smell was quivering behind a tree, the ki began spiraling in his palm.

"Arlick?" Kakarot Asked as the air entered his nostrils and he covered his nose, "Ugh what's that smell!"

Arlick laughed as the blast was sent flying and connected with the tree sending it, and the cowering ninja, flying through the air.

Shu landed in a tumble, the dragon balls scattering. His eyes bulged as he yelped and scurried to pick them up.

A hand wrapped around his throat and pulled him up off the floor.

Shu was the same height as Kakarot but Arlick towered over both. His demonic grin in full effect as he looked at the dog.

"So, want a chance to explain yourself?" Arlick asked as his friends made there way through the woods to join them. Yamcha was carrying Bulma.

"I-I-I...Umm, EMPEROR PILAF MADE ME DO IT!" He cried reaching for his sword.

The blue left the sheath and cut through the air with a hollow whistle before it met with the older saiyans flesh and broke in two. One piece flew through the air and jammed itself in the ground by the feet of Yamcha. The other remained in Shu's hand...paw...thing.

"Guess not." Was the last thing Shu heard before his chest cavity was blown open by a blazing hot ball of light.

Arlick threw the dogs corpse to the floor, and looked off in the distance. The sun was setting and something was giving off a lot of light.

Arlick smirked. Then smiled. And finally began to laugh hysterically.

"Finally! After all this time I'm gonna get those bastards who killed Gohan!" He roared to the heavens with a smile surprising all his companions.

Yamcha while confused understood his claims, but as his eyes fell upon the now dead dog he couldn't help but wonder. He'd say something but he had no clue as to how he could ask him to tone it down.

Bulma almost puked at the sight of gore before her, and the smell wasn't helping any. She removed the dragon radar and handed it to Karen before falling into Yamcha's arms.

"I don't think I can make it. Can I trust you to retrieve the final Dragon Balls without me, Yamcha, or Puer?"

Karen stared at the device, then to her baby brother, then over to the older saiyan who looked all too happy for someone about to murder other people. But with a sigh Karen took Kōbashī and handed him over to Bulma who threw done a capsule that turned into there standard home.

"We'll be back as soon as possible, be safe." Was all Karen got the chance to say before being swept off her feet by a grinning Arlick who began to fly off into the distance with Kakarot hot on his tail.

"Hey, Puar could you take Kōbashī to his crib for me?" Asked Bulma sweetly and Puar, begrudgingly, accepted.

As soon as the blue cat was indoors, and the pair of teenager was away from the dog corpse, Bulma set her own in motion.

Her hands grabbed Yamcha's and she stepped before him, her eyelashes fluttered and she stared longingly into his onyx eyes. Her tongue dance over her lips and she sweetly whispered, "So Yamcha, is there anything you want to do now that we're alone?"

The desert Bandit blushed and blew some of of the stray strands of hair from his sight. Her face had a natural glow, her blue hair shined under the moonlight, and her eyes were hypnotic. His arms wrapped around her pulling her into his chest before he unleashed a flurry of kisses.

* * *

Arlick hovered just over the castle now, Karen in his arms and Lakarot at his side. It almost felt like the good ole' days of destroying planets and murdering whole civilizations.

He smiled at the idea of trying to make an intergalactic gang with these two, their hearts were far too pure to be sullied by that scummy practice.

"The radar says the dragon ball is just below us—" Karen didn't get the chance to finish as she was punched into the air so that Arlick could point both hands down and with a harsh grunt send burst of ki toward the domed castle causing it's roof to fall in.

When she came back down, still screaming, Arlick caught her and began his descent into the castle. Karen pulled on his ear and got his head right by her lips.

"That's it your teaching me how to fly. Pronto."

Arlick groaned and Kakarot laughed.

As they landed in a room with a half pillar that had an incredibly strong glass case which held within it two Dragon Balls.

Arlick set down Karen and crossed his arms before calling out, "I can sense you dumb shits! So hurry up and come out before I turn this castle into a graveyard!"

At the mere mention of his castle being obliterated pilaf found himself jumping out from behind his toppled pillar cover and into the open world. And immediately a beam of hot ki shot through his chest. His short body fell with a squish, the blood puddle quickly forming.

"Okay, that's one. Now you come out to." Arlick said and Mai had to cover her mouth to keep from gasping.

She sat there in a low crouch, cowering in her nightgown. Her body trembled and she couldn't help but sneak a peek at the three _kids_ that had just killed her boss.

"I promise I won't shoot you." Said Arlick before sending a wave of ki to disintegrate a pile of rubble to the far left side of the room.

Mai flinched and fell forward ruining her cover.

Arlick stared at woman, she was cowering, she was deeply afraid.

"Alright I have one question. Answer wrong and you die."

Mai squealed and attempted to crawl away before Kakarot landed behind her and nodded his head no.

"Where you the one who got this ball with the four stars in it?"

Mai whilst trembling shook her head yes. The world became silent as the boy who at one moment was a good twenty odd meters away was suddenly right in front of Mai and digging his fist into her stomach.

Whilst he punched her, he arched his arm bringing her up into the air before twisting it and punching her right through the floor.

"This is for Gohan!"

And with the that green wave of energy flooded the hole and consumed the floors beneath.

* * *

Gohan sneezed and looked away from his tea.

"What's wrong Ojīchan?"

"I think someone's talking about me…."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Alright so after a long wait, here we are. It may not be the best chapter but it's as good as I can get it.


	20. The Dragon Comes Forth!

The green light faded and all those remaining stared as the older saiyans ki wave stopped glowing. Kakarot looked shocked. His young eyes sullied by the image of his dead master now tainted again by the sight of his brother committing the same thing they set out to avenge.

Kakarot swallows the lump building in his throat but couldn't shake the uneasy feeling building within him. The regret and unease, this is what Arlick had always meant by being stronger. Killing those that dare oppose you. Destroying those that pest that got too big for their britches. The young saiyan allowed for his eyes to fall upon his trembling hands. D-did Arlick expect him to do that to his opponents.

Kakarot raised his scuffed palms, his bruised knuckles, his eyes lingered on the tight flesh and strong muscle from years of training. Then he recalled a conversation he had with Gohan not long before his death.

-/-

The old man stood up and stretched, he'd been slower racers day lately, and still he refused he help of the abnormally strong saiyan children.

"Grandpa!" Kakarot called as he ran out of the house completely nude. His Johnny flapping about and he energetically ran over to the old man.

The young boy was covered in head to toe with dirt, bruises, and singe marks.

Gohan dropped the blue kettle and removed his coat before covering the boy, least Karen spy his nude form.

"Master Gohan…" Arlick Spoke up floating down from the sky, not quite naked but hardly clothed as his gi had appeared to have been burned away, "we...may have gotten carried away."

Gohan sighed as he motioned for both boys to follow. It was a swift walk to the small room Gohan occupied in the home. The man sat atop the small bed and reached for a small trunk beneath his seat.

From it he pulled out a set of violet gi's for each boy.

Arlick stripped the ruined fabric and donned his new apparel.

"Kay, thanks bye!" He yelled happily whilst running out the room.

Kakarot slumped against the wall with a huff.

"What's wrong Kakarot?"

"It's really fun fighting strong opponents,like brother. But he stopped in the middle of our soar today and asked me something that didn't make sense."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He asked me what I was fighting for."

Gohan's eyes widened. Arlick seemed wise for his age. With crossed arms the old man smiled and sat back.

"Did he say what he fought for?"

"He said he fights for the pride of the saiyans. And for us."

Gohan held back his laugh and continued to listen.

"What should I fight for grandpa?"

Gohan stood and walked over to the lad.

"Kakarot. Strength comes in all forms. But before strength comes resolve. I cannot tell you what to fight for. I can only advise you to know why you raise your fist as a martial artist."

-/-

Kakarot snapped back to reality just in time to see Karen scream in denial. Seemingly the played out events finally catching up with her.

The steaming blue haired girl stomped over to the older, stoic, saiyan.

He looked down the hole. His body stiff and rigid, and he showed no signs of regret or even a glint of satisfaction.

She spun him around and their eyes locked. The words died upon her tongue as she looked into the cold inky blackness of his onyx orbs. In all her years she'd known Arlick to be cold, she'd known him to be mean, she'd come to know him as an unremorseful ass of a boy who strives for strength based on a foundation she couldn't quite comprehend. But this was colder than she had ever seen him before, as if some kind of revelation was supposed to occur after killing these weirdos hadn't happened leaving only the unsatisfied saiyans body as a husk.

He brought up and hand and patted her head before turning, his cloak waving in the air, his tail tightening around his waist, his long strides loved him before Kakarot befor long and the older saiyan gave his little brother a smile and head rub.

Kakarot felt a surge of reassurance come upon him. Karen, still upset at not stopping needless slaughter, stared at the display in spiteful silence.

Arlicks brought up a lazy hand and flicked the glass case that survived the collapsing roof, and shattered it with ease.

The final dragon ball was theirs. Arlick held the orange orb within his hand, and as he stared at his reflection he thought about all he could do with a wish. But those thoughts seemed so dull and hollow now, his old life and memories but a distant wisp on the horizon. He had moved on, what point was there to going back? To bringing others into a new world? Would they even accept it as their home like he had?

Arlick lazily tossed the ball with an underhand pass to Karen who clumsily caught the orb.

"Let's Get back to the others. I'm worried enough about leaving Kōbashī alone with those tools." Arlick shrugged ascending into the air and flying off.

Kakarot looked worried as he grabbed Karen and began after Arlick.

-/-

The desert bandit Yamcha, quietly tipped toed out of the bedroom, a pair of boxers his only article of clothing, the smiley faces upon the white garments accompanied by the equal parts wide toothy grin, and equally ridiculous smile.

He made his way into the kitchen and removed a carton of milk from the box and chugged down the white fluid. Not all too different from a certain blue haired girl who was currently sleeping off her fatigue. He put down the carton and smiled again, it'd been too long since he had this much fun.

"I see your enjoying yourself." Spoke the soft voice of tall woman with blue hair and blue cat ears upon her head, she resembled a mix of Karen and Bulma, except she was majorly lacking in the chest department.

"Who me?" Yamcha chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "oh you know, maybe a little."

The blue haired girl walked over to the bandit seductively, circling him for a second before stopping behind him, her arms hugged the taller man, interlocking across his chest.

Her lips trailed across the back of his neck, and up to his ear where her warm breath went cool chills down his spine.

"I do hope your not thinking of replacing me."

The bandit turned around both arms extending so that his outstretched arms blocked her escape. He bowed his head and locked their lips so that he could deliver a heated kiss.

"I would never do that to you Puar."

The car girl smiled as she licked her lips.

"Just make sure you don't muck up the plan okay."

The bandit smiled before wrapping a hand around her waist and pulling her closer to him his lips against hers again this time he let all his passion flow through the connection as he moved against her.

Both stopped when they heard the living room door open and a particularly scary alien shout.

"Everyone get the hell out here we have the dragon ball!"

Puar had pushed Yamcha off and transformed back into her floating car form.

Bulma rushes down the steps, a pink bathrobe around her, her smile endlessly expanding as she hauled Chi chi out the door all the while calling for Yamcha to come too.

Yamcha reached into the sink and removed his gray cargo pants which had been tossed aside during the beginning of his fun time with Bulma.

The crew gathered outside, Bulma had just set down the final ball.

Everyone stopped and stared as she crouched down and poked at the balls.

Arlick too tired to care turned around and headed inside, everyone was a little preoccupied trying to summon the wish granting dragon to care what Arlick decided to do.

The gang continued prodding the glowing balls for several minutes unaware of the scowling Arlick who glared at the group from within the home, his eyes lingered on them for several minutes before he looked down at the sleeping Kōbashī, who's crib just so happen to be placed right next to the sofa.

Arlick smiling to himself laid back, both arms behind his head as he pulls himself to sleep.

-/-

The second sun set over the horizon just in time for the third to come up and give a fresh bright glow to everything. The green grass blowed in the wind and the whole world seemed to be at a complete peace.

"TTTOOOKKKIIIIII!"

Until that. Chrona opened her eyes as her best friend Toki Toki perched himself upon her head.

"Pretty sure I already told you that I am not your own personal perch!"

"Toki. Toki!"

"Yeah just hang on, I'm almost down with it and I just need to focus for one...more...minute."

And as the breath left her lungs the world around the pair was swallowed and in its place a giant bird cage had been created, it's golden bars arching toward the sky, past the bars was a clear blue expanse as far as the eye could see, hanging from the top of the cage was a gigantic perch for the rim bird and just under that was an equally massive tree and went through the roof of a dome structure or the Time Vault as Chrona planned to call it. A brick path stretched from it in a slight curve toward a glorious marble arch with a crystal like fall of energy that led to the rest of the city.

The eyes of the relatively tiny Kai opened and she stumbled onto her rear, sweat dripping from her brow.

"Ugh! So tired!" She whines as a portal of pinning gearsnipened and from it emerged her only other friend. Trunks.

"Ah, supreme Kai of time, you were right, it does look a lot better now!"

She smiled as the boy made his way over to her and sat down. His coat was a torn up mess, his sword sheath cracked and chipping, his hair ruffled and singed, but aside from that...he still looked as dreamy as usual.

Chrona sighed and slapped her cheeks before sitting up and turning around. In her time it had taken several years to get around to but it seemed like a good day. Her eyes locked into the green cube holding within it a powerful saiyan warrior who she would totally convince to become a member of her Time Patrol!

Her fingers snapped and the cube friend to water, the saiyan within fell to the ground and spat out the contents he had accidentally swallowed. His super saiyan form vanished as his eyes fell upon the two kids staring at him.

"...what fresh hell is this?" He deadpanned staring between the two, and now that he noticed it the oversized white own with a beard.

"I am the Supreme Kai of time. Chrona, and this is the first official time patroller Trunks. And this is no hell, in fact it's quite the contrary!" Chrona laughed whilst shaking a finger at Kakarot.

Trunks stood and turned to fully face the other saiyan.

"This is the newly constructed Toki Toki City! And you, are our third official time patroller!" She exclaimed both hands outs yet hung and giving off a jazzy vibe.

Kakarot stared uninterested. He'd give her another minute to explain before he'd kill them all.

Grins smiled and straitened her uniform before poking a finger out at Kakarot whose head filled with images and sprawling walls of text.

All the info on the scrolls, the bird, the world he currently stood in, and the annoying ass time breakers filled his mind.

He smiled and stared at Chrona.

"So your telling me I get to fight these strong opponents that are made by demons and all I have to do is not screw over the timeline?"

"Exactly! So are you on board?"

"Hell yes I am!"

Kakarot and Chrona screamed in excitement. A bead of sweat ran down Trunks' brow as he stared between the two.

-/-

The light had been shining through the glass for several minutes now and Arlick didn't think he'd be able to hold off getting up for too much longer.

Finally he got over himself and sat up only to see the glowing spheres outside the be the source of light and not the sun, in fact everyone was still just standing out there.

Irritated at being woken up, and the complete look of stupidity on everyone's faces had Arlick riled up enough.

He pushed passed the door, careful not to wake up Kōbashī and only after closing it gently behind him did he roar at the top of his lungs.

"HEY DRAGON WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

In a blast of light dark clouds swirled overhead and a beam of light shot from the seven balls into a long serpentine like shape.

The group had a mix of awe and annoyance as they realized how simple it was to summon the damned dragon.

Before long the crackling lightning like aura dispersed leaving only a long slender body of one green dragon with piercing red eyes and two large antler like structures upon its head.

"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON SHENLONG. I SHALL GRANT ANY ONE WISH WITHIN MY POWER…"

None of them missed that particular beat. Arlick was the one to ask.

"What do you mean, 'within my power?'"

The dragon did something like a sigh before his booming voice continued, "I WAS CREATED BY THE GUARDIAN OF THIS PLANET AND CAN ONLY GRANT WISHES WITHIN THE LIMITS OF HIS POWER!"

Arlick resisted the urge to laugh and then attempt blasting the dragon.

"So who was going to make a wish?" Arlick asked before Chichi shouted up at the dragon suddenly.

"Mr. Shenlong, I beseech thee! Bring my father, The Ox King back to life!"

The dragon hummed before its mouth dropped open and the words flowed out once more.

"THIS I CAN NOT DO."

Chi chi looking absolutely ruined stuttered. "A-And why the hells not!?"

"HIS BODY WAS DESTROYED BY A POWERFUL BEING AND HIS SPIRIT HAS BEEN SEALED WITHIN HELL AND IS HELD BY A POWERFUL CONTRACT. IT IS BEYOND MY POWER!"

Chichi slinked to the ground and began to cry into her clenched fist.

Arlick crosses his arm and cracked his neck.

"Anyone else want a spin?"

Bulma stared down at the sad girl upset at her loss, before looking over at Yamcha with a slight glare she needed his help in supporting the girl here.

Yamcha bit his tongue. If he didn't stick to the plan...well he didn't even want to think about what Puar would do to him…

Kakarot yawned.

"Guess it's mine then. Dragon return the martial Arts Master Gohan to life."

The dragon again hummed.

"THE ONE CALLED GOHAN DOES NOT WISH TO RETURN TO LIFE..."

Kakarot went wide eyed and Arlick resisted the urge to shout every insult he knew at the Dragon, directed at the old man of course.

"Fine! Fuck him then! DRAGON TELL ME WHAT I MUST DO TO SURPASS MY LIMITS!"

The slender serpents red eye flowed a vibrant crimson before he opened his mouth again.

"...TRANSFORM...YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!" And with that the dragon vanished and the seven balls flew into the air and vanished.

Arlick stood for a moment, he recalled the very few occasion he saw his old leader Kakarot transform and take on that golden glow...but before he ever achieved that he gained control of his Oozaru state…

"That cheap ass fucking dragon!"


	21. The Gang Go To The Turtle Hermit!

-WARNING-

This chapter contains nudity, peeping, and mild swearing.

Arlick raged at the sky as the dragon balls flew off, scattering all over the globe, their faint light trail fading quickly.

"Bulma gimme the Radar that cheap ass dragon owes me some answers!"

Bulma rubbed the back of the sobbing Chi chi before glaring at Arlick.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news you insensitive ass but the dragon balls are unuseable for a whole year after a wish is made."

Arlick crosses his arms and clenches his jaw, his tail swayed with a fury that kicked up small clouds of dirt.

"Great. Fucking great, guess that means we're done here…" the older saiyan said before ascending to the sky.

"Brother! Where are you going!?" Shouted Kakarot at the top of his lungs.

"Don't you recall? That old pervert asked us to go train with him after we finished our journey."

Kakarot blinked once, twice and then four more times before he recalled that old geezer even existing.

With a nod and wave goodbye the saiyan boy ascended after his brother.

"NOW HOLD ON JUST ONE MINUTE!" Cried a blue haired girl from down below. Karen.

Arlick in slight amusement looked down and smiled before asking.

"Yeah?"

"So your not even gonna say bye to a friend? Make plans to catch up later? Do you even care what my opinion here is!?"

Arlick cleaned out his ear with lax pinky finger before shrugging down at the fuming girl.

"If you need me you'll find me, and your not really the fighting type…" and with that he blasted off, Kakarot not far behind him.

As the pair of aliens flew off into the sky a shocked, upset, and all around disappointed Karen stood next to the Capsule heiress. Her blood was boiling and she seemed to be falling behind in the way of comprehending what in the hells just happened. Because as she stared in immense disbelief the gears were beginning to turn and things were starting to click. Her best friends and pseudo family just left her in the care of an ex-bandit, a talking floating cat, and a blue haired teenage girl genius who ran a company, a small girl who recently found out her father was dead, her little brother, and all without a proper goodbye or any proper way to reach, contact, or communicate with them.

"WELL FINE WHO NEEDS YOU THEN!" She finally screamed at the heavens louder than she'd ever screamed before. The intense wail made her red in the face and the cold tears bubbled from her eyes before spilling over and running down her cheeks, snot bubbles popped from the rim of her nose as she began to cry. She couldn't comprehend why she was crying though, she didn't care about them! No she didn't care at all, this was everything coming to a head it had to be.

She didn't care about how she'd lost the new home Gohan had let her join, she didn't care about how much Kōbashī and Kakarot got along, or how Kakarot could be so kind and funny, or how the young saiyan tried his damndest to include her in all of his and his brothers activities, no she didn't care about any of that!

She didn't care that she'd never see the old man who was so kind, or the young boy who was so curious and sweet, or the overly abrasive, know it all, jerk that saved her that day.

She wouldn't dare admit that she'd miss waking up to the sound of his muffled snoring, or the way his tail would flick her during breakfast when he was still waking up, or the kind of cute way he blushed whenever they locked eyes or touched palms when reaching for the same item. No...she didn't miss them… and she surely wouldn't bother trying to find them!

A hand was placed at her back and as she turned expecting the crooked smile of the ex-bandit or the warm inviting glow of the heiress or even just the friendly smile of Chichi, but no it's was none of them instead it was the very same elder saiyan who just proclaimed he'd be leaving her behind.

"What are you fuckin' nuts? I'm not leaving you with that sleazebag Yamcha, and we can visit Bulma in west city later. Besides your way too good a cook to not have tag along." With a smile Arlick swept the tears eyed girl off her feet and ascended back into the air with a kicking smirk, Kakarot exiting the house with the young Kōbashī in tow.

Karen far too flabbergasted to speak buried her face into Arlicks chest and repeated the word idiot, while the saiyan duo just proclaimed rather loudly their farewells for now.

Everything was calm. Silent. Gentle breezes, soft swaying, the scent of salted air, and distant rolling waves. It was peaceful...or it was until Arlick let her go and she fell into the water and burst out sputtering water scared beyond belief.

"What the hell!" She screamed as Arlick landed on the shore and gazed upon the small house.

Arlick turned his head and smiled at her. This was a priceless image truly, the blue curls in her hair that seemed hypnotic at the best of times and like soft swirling clouds at the worst were now thick clumps of semi-straight hair that cling to her partially tanned dark skin. Droplets still cascading down her form as she stood and steamed, her trudging through the now shallow water toward the saiyan hilarious and the fact that she'd still been in her pajamas gave an added hilarity to the whole thing. Kakarot was lightly chuckling holding back his uproar to keep from waking Kōbashī.

The girl trudged up onto the sandy shore and right up into the laughing face of the older saiyan and began stabbing her finger into his chest.

"Listen Arlick that wasn't funny! I could've drowned!"

He ignored her _punishment_ and continued to laugh an occasional tear falling from his eye every so often. Quite the treat that little prank had been really. But alas all good things must come to an end.

The old hermit with the turtle shell exited his home his stick in hand waving it about wildly.

"W-who goes there!" He called out before spotting Kakarot first.

The young boy floating in the air with his monkey tail flailing about and another young boy in his arms. His eyes then fell down upon the older saiyan who seemed uncharacteristically relaxed and in a joyful mood, but best off all he saw a fine young gal in wet pajamas that with the right light were almost transparent! He couldn't miss this opportunity!

"Ah, I see you've all come and so soon too!" Roshi laughed edging forward toward the young gang.

"But uh, one of you looks a bit more...moist than the don't uh you come inside and I'll get you a change of clothes!" Roshi Exclaimed getting a bit too close to Karen for Arlicks liking.

Karen blinded to the ulterior motives of the old man and enjoying the quickly growing displeasure of Arlick places a hand in her hip and smugly replied, "why I'd love a change of clothes, because thanks to my friend here I'm currently short on any!" She gave a pointed glare at Arlick who had dropped the smile for his trademarked scowl.

Arlick glared at the back of the old man and caught his eyes falling to his female companions swaying hips as they entered the house, Roshi having asked the pair of boys to wait outside while he fetched them something as well, seeing as their violet gi's from Gohan had become well beyond tattered.

Within the small house was one large main bedroom, a much smaller guest bedroom, a basement with a washer, dryer, and various work out equipment, aside from that their was the large first floor which contained the living/dining room, the kitchen, a closet under the stairs Harry Potter style, and finally one bathroom. It was a medium room with blue walls, white tile floor, a simple porcelain bath, and you standard issue toilet.

Karen stood in front of the mirror soaking wet, and still dripping. Surprisingly so her boiling rage hadn't dried her off yet, with a sigh she looked at the pair of tights, and sports bra that the elder master had lent her. Regret already beginning to set in, after years of wearing robes letting Bulma convince her to wear jeans and short sleeve t-shirts had been hard enough but now this!? Ugh she felt like she might keel over.

Sighing once more for good measure her fingers began fiddling with the buttons of her top and she quickly removed the baby blue button down leaving only her exposed upper torso to the surprisingly chilly room. She crossed her arms over her breast and rubbed herself hoping to retain some warmth before building up some courage and digging her thumb between the elastic of her pajama bottoms and her thigh and pulling down the thin cloth article, the cold assaulted her voraciously, and within minutes she was jumping up and down hoping to warm up, refusing to bear the cold any longer she turned the faucet of the bath on and gave the water all of ten seconds to warm up before jumping in and melting under the warm drops the pelted her head.

She smiled, this was great.

The old turtle hermit smiled as he fell back, blood pouring from his nose, glasses by his side, and an odd satisfaction as he recalled watching the blue haired girl in his bathroom undress, run herself, jump around, and finally enter his shower. Truly he was a lucky man.

"OI MASTER ROSHI! ARE YOU COMING BACK OUT SOME TIME THIS YEAR OR WHAT!" The old master cringed as he heard the saiyan boy call out to him from the beach.

With a sigh of regret he plugged and covered the peep hole and grabbed the two orange gi's he had and moved for the shore.

Each step that took him further from the lady in his shower made him upset. But the idea of training new promising young pupils gave him a slightly different kind of joy!

Finally as he stared down his new pupils he spread his legs and crossed his arms behind his back, having left the gi's inside the house, he was ready for them.

Kale not having noticed Roshi turned and peered out over the expanse of the sea surrounding them before spotting a large wave moving toward them.

"Hey what's that over there!" He called out, catching Roshi and Arlick off guard as they turned and spotted a similar wave rushing toward them.

Arlick squinted before realizing it was no wave, but a boat...with paddles.

"It's a boat. With some little person inside...wearing way too much yellow." Arlick added as the boy lined itself up with the island and basically tripled in speed.

 **Authors Note:**

Hey guys quick thing I want to add here! While most of these I've written from memory of the manga/show alone my memory only goes, accurately anyway, as far as the muscle tower arc, so after the...22nd martial arts tournament? Something like that, I'm gonna take a break, workm onnother stuff and re-read the manga to catch up a bit since while I'm changing a lot of things, even more coming up, some in another fan fix entirely, I do want to have a backbone that has a root to the cannon story. Anyway have fun reading and I hope you enjoyed.


	22. Master Roshis First Lesson!

The small paddle boat kicked up a torrent of waves as it flew toward the group of martial artist on the shore of Kame house.

Kakarot didn't seem worried at all since he was in the air and Arlick showed about as much concern as one could when they were capable of destroying mountains.

Roshi seemed utterly puzzled at the blank expressions of his pupils and decided to stand back before he got drenched and had to step into the shower before setting the thermostat back to a comfortable temperature.

The boats oars sank into the water as makeshift brakes, they dug deep into the white and yellow sand until the boat came to its abrupt stop sending its one passenger gliding through the air, his bald head giving off a blinding glare, before he landed head first in the sand.

The young child in yellow robes kicked his legs back and forth muffled screaming being barely heard beneath the sand.

Arlick walked over grabbed the left leg whilst he continued to flail and with on strong yank he had plucked the child from the earth. The older saiyan snickered before turning to Kakarot.

"And that's where babies come from." Arlick laughed, surprisingly getting a half chuckle from Roshi and and glare from the small boy he had removed for the looked crossed between annoyed and confused, Kōbashī looked sleepily at the clouds before returning to his slumber.

Arlick released the pudgy leg of the small child letting fall to the earth once more, as the kid impacted the sand his eyes bulged out of his head and his teeth came down like a guillotine on his tongue.

" _Gah!_ " Cried the boy as Arlick turned to his new master and pointed at the kid.

"I knew you were perverted, but this really takes the cake old man…" Arlick said as he crossed both arms and disapprovingly shook his head.

Master Roshi threw down both arms and screamed at the nigh top of his lungs, "Don't be ridiculous! I only lean toward the feminine persuasion!"

Arlick waved the words off and glanced at Kakarot who was taking the young Kōbashī indoors and way from this pitiful scene.

"In all seriousness though, were you expecting him?" Arlick questioned while the boy messaged his cheeks.

The boy seeing an opportunity sped over to the elder and prostrated himself before him.

"Master Roshi." He began his voice somewhere between begging and undeniably hopeful, "I am Kuririn and I have sought you out in hopes of receiving your training!"

Arlick chuckled as he picked up the orange Gi that Roshi had brought out for him, it was flashy that much was certain but it could have definitely been worse.

"Ah well, sorry to say but I already have two pupils here that sought me out for training." Roshi explained getting a cross look from Arlick.

Kuririn in a panic began to shake like like a stare house in the center of an earthquake, turning and pulling from his back a small bundle and untying it he handed the old pervert several magazines with pictures of nude women.

"Please Master Roshi! Please reconsider!"

Roshi glanced over the stack and noticed a few key issues of some quality reading material, with a huff the old man turned and looked Kuririn dead in the eyes.

"I shall take you on as a pupil."

Before Kuririn could get a word in he was distracted by the sight of young teenage girl emerging from Master Roshi's home in a pair of black tights a sports bra. She practically flowed in the early summer sun, her hair carried behind her by the wind and the revealing sight of defined body all worked together to get Kuririns jaw to hit the floor.

Karen stopped on the porch of the home and stared over at her friend and the old master before finally spotting the obscured yellow boy behind Arlick.

"Who is that?" She asked pointing a lazy finger at Kuririn and in a flash the boy kicked up and small storm of sand and ran over to Karen.

His head bowed a giant grin on his face as he cleared his throat.

"My name is Kuririn and I am a student of the great Master Roshi!"

Karen seemed to be caught in pause for a minute before smiling.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Kuririn, my name is Karen." Was her eventual reply which got a questioning glance from Arlick.

"Hey. Why didn't you say 'happy to meet you' when we first met?"

"You mean aside from the fact that my village was being ransacked at the moment and I was in shock?"

"Don't get fucking smart with me it's an honest question."

"Is it though? I didn't know it bothered you so much. Although it's not like it matters."

"Yeah? How do you figure?"

"Well I spent years living with you, Kakarot and Master Gohan."

Arlick shrugged and made for the doorway, only for the elderly hand of master Roshi to fall upon his shoulder.

"Actually if you could hold off on going inside for a minute."

Was all the geezer said before removing a panel revealing a button, Karen fetched Kakarot and Kōbashī and with everyone out of the house the old master pressed the blue button turning the two story home into a medium sized capsule. Turning with a smile he removed another smaller capsule from his jacket and threw it after pressing the button on top.

From the cloud of smoke a semi-large motor boat had appeared, it was maybe thirty-feet and had three large motors on the back of it. Arlicks eyes looked it over as he smiled and gave a satisfied whistle.

"Nice gear you got there gramps!"

Roshi didn't take well to being called Gramps but shrugged it off as he caught sight of Karen's rear end as it made its way over to the boat.

With a deep sigh he called to removed another capsule and plopped it down, from the smoke this time came a small board saying, 'Gone to the mainland. Forward my mail there for me, Thanks!'

And with that everyone piled onto the boat and we were off.

-/-

The fist flew just beneath the soles of his feet and attached to it the shadow of himself failed to stop his forward rush before receiving a boat to the back that sent him into a steaming roll.

Both hands now on the ground Arlick grunted as he very nearly broke his wrist before spinning like a hip-hop dancer to catch the other shadow of himself in the side of the head with a roundhouse kick.

One hard push later he's back in the air and avoiding a volley of purple and grey/green boat sent at him from the earlier shadow.

The white void had become covered in dark black and blue smudges from his image training,

And that damn door with the Oozaru head keystone still wasn't budging!

A fist connected with his cheek and sent him tumbling into the knee of his second assailant, before he could fight himself or fill his now deflated lungs he was assisted by a flurry of fist and feet from both sides.

Counter attacking would open one of his sides to the enemy, and he couldn't ascend they would just follow and then have an extra degree of freedom with their kicks. Removing himself from his planning state he lurched forward to avoid a pair of fist that slammed together where his head once was and with his open hands caught a set mirrors kicks.

Clutching their ankles as best he could he spun the duo around for a second before punching them at the door with a harsh crack.

The first shadow impacted the door back first and promptly voiced off with his equivalent of blood dripping from his mouth, the other hit it head first and dissipated after leaving a dent in the wooden gate.

Arlick righted his crooked stance, and spit out why we blood had been pulling in his mouth, his tail swayed behind him as he got ready to continue the fight.

"Let's dance!" He called out as they kept for one another.

His leg crashed with the shadows arm, and aside from the fact that he was certain his femur just snapped, he felt pretty good about the hit since it broke four out of five fingers on the shadows hand.

With no choice but to fly Arlick to the sky and began launching boat after blast, which the shadow simply blocked or knocked away.

Arlick roared and from his gaping maw came a green and yellow beam that tore through the air like a mad hurricane that collided with the shadow who promptly had a hole ripped in his torso.

As the shadow vanished Arlick fell to the ground in a heap of sweat, blood, broken bones, and exhaustion. So much exhaustion.

-/-

The older saiyan fell back into the deck and with a disgruntled groan he turned to face the old master who was watching him.

"...what?" Arlick asked too tired to give a damn about the geezer giving him the worried demeaning glance that Gohan often shot him when he pushed himself too hard.

"Whatever image training your doing. It's affecting your physical body as well and pushing you too much, those new bruises you got mean something y'know," Roshi stated as he got up and moved closer to the saiyan, and with a quick jab to the right shoulder Arlick sat up and almost heaved, the unbearable pain not only in the jabbed spot but almost like an earthquake had been unleashed within him.

"Gah! Motherfucker!" Arlick spat clutching his vibrating ribs, sweating something akin to bullets.

"Learn that a martial artist needs more than just training to be strong. Rest, eat, studies, and the occasional company from whatever your persuasion is all help to hone the body, and keep one strong.

Arlick breathes several shaky breathes as he listened to the old man go off on him and his abuse of himself.

"Ri-right." Arlick sighed as he began to doze off.

Roshi sighed in relief before being sent forward with a crash.

His head poked up from the pile of life savers as he looked up and over to Kuririn who looked worried about the fact that he had just crashed the boat into the dock, and sent several people into the water with a scream.

Roshi glared as he noticed the boat was slowly sinking.

-/-

After a quick vanishing act the gang found themselves enjoying the late afternoon snack time within Roshi's home.

Said geezer was currently pounding back his third beer when he finally noticed that while Kakarot had changed into the vaguely reddish orange gi, that lacked the turtle characters of his official gi, Arlick remained wearing his tattered purple gi and cloak. And the group seemed to be missing a member, with all the important assets.

Just then Karen emerged from the bathroom in the orange gi meant for Arlick, which while it had a deep v-neck meant to show off the pectorals and would in turn show off much of her developing chest, she counted that fact by simply wearing an undershirt. And the somewhat baggy clothing left a lot more to the imagination than before.

"What do you know it fits!" She happily exclaimed sitting down beside Arlick.

"Y-you mean you changed and I wasn't there to see it?" Roshi drunkenly asked, getting a very cross look from Arlick, Karen, and a surprised look from the younger pupils.

Promptly abandoning that ship of conversation Roshi clasped his hands and smiled. "How's about we take this party outside and start your training?!"

The group of kids followed the old man outside and for just a moment admired the surrounding forest/ jungle they had around them.

Roshi however wasted no time in picking up a relatively flat stone, drawing something on it and chucking it with moderate effort into the jungle.

Arlick had a vague feeling of what was about to happen.

"Now all those wishing to train under me gi fetch the stone, the one that succeeds eats dinner tonight the ones that don't, run laps around the island till sunrise."

Kuririn almost couldn't believe his ears, and Kakarot moaned at the idea of not getting dinner. A strong gust of wind was kicked up as they noticed Arlick rushing toward the expansive jungle.

"Eh!" Kakarot and Kuririn both exclaimed as they in turn rushed after the older saiyan.

Roshi turned and last Ike's to Karen who was sitting down playing with Kōbashī.

"So...are you a martial artist as well?"

Karen seemed to pause in both mind and body before smiling, "I prefer to think my way out of situation but I can hold my own ina fight for the most part, Arlick never lets me fall too far behind."

Roshi smiled at this. "Right well I have some business to attend to inside." Said business was seven more beers and a pile of fresh magazines from Kuririn.

-/-

Kuririn vaulted over seven small boulder before ending at the cliff's edge and swallowing the similarly rock like lump in his throat.

'Running laps won't be so bad...right?'

As he stood there staring at the drop he wondered how Arlick had gotten down without trouble.

"Kuririn move!" Kakarot yelled before slamming into the back of the surprises boy.

"AAAHHHHH Kami please no I want to live!" Kuririn yelled so loud the the echo stirred several homes around the island.

"Then stop peeing yourself and I'll get us down." Was all Kakarot had to say to get Kuririn to open his eyes and see that they weren't falling, but in fact we're suspended in midair.

It didn't take long for Kakarot to descend to the forest floor and as he released Kuririns hand a small rock collided with the back of his head. The pain wasn't immense but it stung something awful and it angered him something mighty.

The young saiyan turned to see the gleeful, shit eating smirk of his elder brother Arlick. The older saiyan had a small pile of rocks, leaves, sand, and what smelled like dung all stacked neatly beside him.

"Have fun finding the rock!" He yelled before flinging several more rocks at them.

The pair of buy ducked and weaves between the blinding speed of the rocks, Kuririn got nailed not once, not twice, but thrice! And Kakarot got nailed one more time in the back of the head before Arlick left the two in the jungle alone.

"Y...you don't think he already had the rock do you?"

"No. He doesn't really care, but what is actually something to call attention to is that he only threw rocks from this pile at us."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Because if he did put it in this pile then it'd be too easy."

Kuririn admires Kakarot in his attempt to see through Arlick guise and whatever plan he may have had.

"No you moron I have the stone! I want you to challenge me for it!"

Called Arlick from not very high in the air.

"Or it's that, c'mon Kuririn let's get em'!"

Kakarot slid both hands underneath His new friends armpits and flew after his brother who already had a head start on his opponents.

Arlick launched past the edge of the cliff, going higher still into the air before landing with a crash and spraying the air with his ki blast.

His laugh of joy in predation growing a bit sickening to Kuririns ears as Kakarot skillfully, and luckily a avoided the blast field.

"Do we have a plan here?" Asked Kuririn staring hopefully at the young boy with the monkey tail.

"Yea, rush him!" Was all Kakarot said before punching away a ki ball and flying at his brother.

Arlick side stepped the incoming child brought down an elbow in the center of the boy's back sending Kakarot to the ground with a crash.

Kuririn froze. These were new pupils according to what he'd been told on the way here by Roshi and Karen, so how were they this strong already?!

Kakarot pushes back against the ground and hit a meter or two of space between him and Arlick.

The elder saiyan smirked, his slicked back spikes shuffled slightly as a burst of ki enveloped his body and he slammed himself into Kakarot mercilessly sending the boy flying backward into Kuririn.

"He-he-haha. Hahahaha!" Arlick laughed cracking his knuckles.

"When I said challenge me for it I was hoping both of you might have headed that call." Arlick smirked before a small ball of ki flew past his face which he narrowly dived away from.

"C'mon Kuririn. We can take em' if...if we work together."

Kuririn while doubtful weighed his options. He was either going to get beat up and be looked down upon by his fellow pupils, nothing new there. Or...he could fight alongside Kakarot in the hopes of getting the stone and not having to run…

Kuririn raised his left fist and set his right hand in a striking claw pose waiting for Kakarot to signal.

Kakarot however just yelled before flinging himself kick first at Arlick caught the small foot and threw the boy against the ground, Kuririn flanked Arlicks left and got a solid kick to Arlicks side, his foot digging deep into the quickly darkening flesh. Kuririn couldn't help but smile, he did it!

Arlick slammed his elbow into the boys temple sending him spiraling into the ground in a heap.

Arlick then opened his palm just above Kakarot's back and let a small ball of ki pop against his brother back, his new orange gi burned away leaving the singed, darkened flesh exposed.

Arlick turned to Kuririn who was struggling to stand and smirked. He moved his left arm and that sent his cloak into a frenzied flap as the older saiyan moved like a flash to beside Kuririn and dropped his knee into the kids back.

" _Gah_! AAAAHHHH!" Kuririn shouted and cough as specks of blood stained his teeth and fell from his gaping maw.

Kakarot rose from the ground and steadied himself. He kicked off his weighted boots and arm bands before rushing Arlick once more and using his Kame no Danmaku.

The barrage of tiny hard fist and feet connected perfectly with Arlicks torso, each hit pushed the older saiyan back, and each time Kakarot reached the sixteen hit combo limit he rest it and kept it going. Until Arlick caught one fist and one foot and smirked past his busted lip, quickly swelling eye, and bloodied teeth as he brought down his brother onto his knee, the way Kakarot's back cracked sent fire through the boy as his nerves exploded in what felt like an unending explosion of pain and self destruction within himself.

Pulling him further down Arlick crowned for a minute. It was hard seeing Kakarot suffer like this...but it was a necessary evil if it meant he'd only come back stronger afterward.

Arlick released his hold on the boy's limbs before grabbing his little brother by the head and holding him up to face him.

"I do this so that we can grow, grow stronger than anyone has ever dreamed!"

And with the inspiration apology over Arlick tossed his brother at Kuririn who had managed to finally find his way up.

Both boys fell back with a tumble and Arlick breathed out. It wasn't his most intense fight in this life or the last but it was definitely fun for the level of power he was working with now.

"Alright," Arlick calles out getting both boys to look at him as he smirked at them once more, his fingers digging into the collar of his tan cloak before pulling hard on it and removing it revealing the weighted undershirt, arm bands, and boots that he still wore. The cloak fell to the ground with a thud and had dust rising with its impact. "Let's get serious shall we."

But before the older saiyan could move a flash appeared behind him and struck him in the back of the neck, sending the elder saiyan to the ground passed out. From his undershirt came rolling out the marked stone.

Roshi glanced at his other pupils.

"None of you eat...but we'll save the laps for tomorrow morning."


	23. Learning the Turtle Fighting Style

The gate rumbled, the faint growl from just behind its massive blockade the most alluring thing that the saiyan had seen in years.

Arlick smirked taking in the ruined blank void around him, the caved in ground, the burn marks the pools of blood those shadows had had spilled from him, and the smoky remains of said shadows.

With a reared back fist his arm shot forward and cracked the wooden gate to splinters sending one of the two doors flying off the frame and the other left dangling on its hinges.

The pride and joy Arlick had been feeling sank away as he saw another massive pike jammed into the ground with a bronze chain that when followed led to a dormant Oozaru sleeping like it was no one's damn business, but that lasted all of six seconds before the chain and pike were covered in spider-web cracks to the point it could no longer hold shape and shattered.

The giant apes glowing green eyes opened and fell upon Arlick, the green controlled glow was then replaced by the vibrant vermillion. The ape lunged like a wild boar digging into the the fresh, previously undamaged white floor, and before long, before Arlick even had a chance to take a shot at the thing its large hand clamped around the tiny saiyan and...squish.

-/-

The elder saiyan shot up doused in sweat and aching all over. He glanced around the room and saw the sleeping bodies of his companions and sighed with relief.

A soft creak drew his attention to the stairwell where Roshi was tiptoeing down to the first floor with a trumpet in his hand.

Arlick have a deadpan stare of disbelief, Roshi shrugged before taking in the ogre breath and blowing into the mouthpiece with all he could.

As far as musical talent went, Roshi had a long way to go, but it was loud enough to send the group of sleeping kids stirring and get the young Kōbashī crying like a saiyan brat fresh into the infirmary.

-/-

In a distant ridge of the galaxy a young saiyan sneezed surprising his father.

The older saiyan slinked his arms beneath his child's armpits and lifted the boy from the crib.

"Ah, Broly don't tell me your catching a cold."

Broly just began to cry.

-/-

"Up and Adam you lot, training starts outside in thirty minutes!"

Kakarot flicked Arlick in the though with his tail, and gave an unsatisfied groan. Arlick snickered and shoved his brother off his futon and onto the cold hard-wood floor.

The group of kids lazily rose and trudged around the house taking turns using the bathroom, and the odd one finding time to fix some kind of breakfast in the kitchen.

When the thirty minutes were up, Arlick, Kakarot l, Kuririn had lined up outside and Karen had put Kōbashī back to bed before following suit.

"We have a long day ahead of us, and we had better get started if we want to get done in time. Heads up if you do well enough I might be convinced to let you sleep in tomorrow."

Roshi turned around and began to stretch, Arlick being used to drills from his past life began stretching himself, Kuririn swayed back and forth as he fought off approaching sleep. Kakarot looked crossed between sleepy and bored.

Roshi took off in a light jog that compared to what an average man's sprint might have been.

The three students followed not _too_ far behind.

Roshi glanced over his shoulder and smirked.

"Yup, just like this for the first mile, then when we get the milk we'll skip till arriving at the steps." Roshi exploded and his students followed without verbal complaint.

-/-

The spinning time gears vanished leaving only a slightly jet lagged Kakarot to stare down a destroyed, and ruined city.

Kakarot raised a lax hand and clicked the black striped button of his new magenta scouter.

"Hey. It's me, what exactly am I supposed to be searching for here?" The gruff saiyan Asked begin his flight through the crumbling remains of this charred city.

"We're looking for whatever created the distortion in time, usually they'll have black and grey ki that's thick like ink bubbling off their bodies and they have immense power." The supreme Kai explained and Kakarot groaned.

Fighting a strong and challenging opponent, always great. Having to find said opponent...kind of sucked.

The skies had a warped green tint, and ominous dark clouds that spiraled across the expansive barrier to the stars, and the earth below was scarred from what seemed to be countless battles.

"Masuhiro!" Screamed a voice getting Arlick to turn his attention to a robotic humanoid that flew up at him, the droid had a robotic skeleton and what seemed to be artificial skin on, half of said skin had been burned away leaving the robots skull exposed.

"Oh Masuhiro-San I thought they'd captured you, we...we were so worried sir!" The droid hugged Kakarot and as much as it made the saiyan want to push the robot off and beat the machine within an inch of its...life? Non-life?

Kakarot shrugged and flexed forcing the overgrown smartphone off of him.

"Listen I'm not Masu-whatever, my name is Kakarot and I'm a saiyan. I'm here to find what's been damaging...destroying your world…"

'Rutaba be damned...I sound crazier than Kale did after her first son passed…'

The droid seemed dumb founded and its camera eyes zoomed in and expected Kakarot more closely.

"R-right…," the droid void it's head, it's aging electronic servos whining from use when he suddenly shot back up a glance at Kakarot, "Wait a minute! You said your here to help us!?"

Kakarot was at the end of his patience, floating above this ruined city, talking with some old maintenance droid, and sensing no power levels higher than four-thousand!

"Yes, I'm here to help, so point me in the direction of what I need to kill so I can kill it!" Kakarot exclaimed.

"R-right this way sir!"

And with that the unlikely partnership of Saiyan and Android was born!

-/-

 _ **The distant future…**_

"AAAACCCCCHHHHHOOOOO!" Android seventeen sneezed getting a small bunch of snot bubble on the box of the case the Whis had been transporting them in.

"What's wrong seventeen you getting sick?" Asked Gohan walking over to the robotic friend of his.

"No...it felt...like someone...was talking about me behind my back?"

-/-

Arlick handed the milk bottle off to the monk and turned with his inflectionless glare before scowling hatred at Master Roshi.

"Alright that's your milk delivery done. What now?We paint fences and take care of the elderly?" Arlick snarled crossing his arms.

"Sorry sunshine your not getting off that easy, no now we're going to go take a nap before heading to the construction yard."

Arlick had done some pretty bizarre training, in this life and the last, but this! This was just humiliating!

A loud honk resonated from the sky as a large capsule Corp ship descended upon the group of aspiring martial artist.

The boxy yellow ship stood silent for a moment after its launch before the boarding ramp lowered to reveal a group of cockroaches...in terms of annoying pest with low power levels.

"Hey guys how you been?" Asked Bulma exciting the ship with Yamcha on her arm, and a obedient blue cat floating not far behind, and lastly the Ox princess herself Chi chi.

Arlick slumped at being reunited with the set of annoying pricks...before realizing this was his chance at a second match with the bandit!

Before another word was spoken Arlick lunches himself in the air, cloak and all, with intent of smashing that pathetic bandit into the earth.

That is before his mast grabbed his cloak, choking him, and sending the older saiyan crashing to the ground.

"I see once a barbarian always a barbarian." Chi chi spoke up walking over to the group.

"Shut up brat." Arlick snarled standing to face his new master with a deeper glare of despise.

Chi chi turned and walked to just in front of Roshi and bowed. "Oh great Master Roshi, would you grant me, Chi chi the ox princess, the request of being your student?"

Roshi stared for a second before noticing Arlicks growing despise and hatred.

"Yeah sure, the more the merrier!" The old man exclaimed and it appeared as though Arlick was about to pop a blood vessel.

"Well, with that taken care of I guess we'll head home now, see you around!" Bulma called

And with that they were gone and Arlick had an old headache back again. How had they even found him?!

-/-

So as the sun set over the horizon and Arlick removes his sweat drenched clothes he thought about all that he and his...associates had just done, what they had been explained. And what they would be doing for the next year.

Early Morning training would consist of, For the first part of the training we are woken up at 4:30 in the morning to warm-up for their training. The warm-up comprises a light jog to an island's milk depository. The island was larger than Master Roshi's Turtle Island and we had been told that it held a population of 300 people. Then we are then required to participate in the island's milk run. However, instead of the milk being delivered by a man who resembles a goat in a helicopter as it is usually done, Master Roshi makes us, his students, his martial arts students, _deliver the milk_ to everyone on the island, by foot. Specific locations that the milk is being delivered to help the students learn the basics in Turtle Style Fighting. According to him...

Mid-Morning Training, For the second part of training we were tasked to help a farmer plant some crops by plowing the field. Unlike the traditional way, we are required to plow an entire field with our bare hands. This is to condition and strengthen the hands as well as the rest of the body in order to increase the natural invulnerability and deal with pain from the stress and blunt force trauma. According to Master Roshi depending on the size of the field it would take a beginner student hours before the field is completely plowed. Being three of us, and Chi chi joining tomorrow it didn't take too long...Once this is finished the we are allowed to take a break for a few hours so that we could have breakfast and prepare for our End-Morning Training.

End-Morning Training...requires study until lunchtime. Since the mind is just as important to train as the body various subjects are being taught to the usincluding literacy. Fuck earths stupid script! Master Roshi told us it varies dependingon the individual level of the student to determine what level of education they received… Once this is completed us and Master Roshi took a nap until Lunchtime, that Karen so graciously made, and eventually we began Early Afternoon Training.

Early Afternoon Training, involves Construction Work. Unlike Mid-Morning training we mere students were allowed to use tools provided that they are hand held and not power tools. This training involved shoveling through rock and dirt, and unloading and wheelbarrowing rock and debris over the next few hours. This was to train our muscle and balance while at the same time earn our slave driver of a old geezer some money for our services. Once it's all completed it would be time for their Mid-Afternoon Training.

Mid-Afternoon Training, involves swimming in a lake for 10 laps. This training helps us, the students, gather more strength as well as increased speed and agility. It would seem like an easy session however the lake we swam in is infested with sharks. That master Roshi forbade Arlick from killing. We could have tried to avoid them on land on the other side of the lake, but then we would be chased off by an occupied T-Rex. Which Arlick was once again forbidden from killing. Once our 10 laps are finished then it's time for our Evening Training. This was, the stupidest reflex training that Arlick had ever done, dodging the bees stings more for practice then necessity since he'd long since become accustomed to hard blows from his brother or the speeding projectiles like earthlings bullets.

Once this is completed then the old geezer would let us rest and explain that we'd repeat the entire process the next day, for the next year, with a minor alteration to come around month four…


	24. Rise of the Oozaru

The dark purple turtle shell fell to the earth with a crash and Arlick stretched both arms as high into the air as he could. Looking around he saw the panting form of Kuririn catching up to him, and noticed that Kakarot and Chichi were in the middle of their evening spar.

Dragging the but of both palms across his face to swipe off all the sweat the older saiyan looked positively battered. His sparring with his brother had done nothing but give a tad more stamina for the beginning of his training but that did nothing after being overworked like he had been for the last four months, and today was only the second day that they had been directed to wear these twenty-kilogram turtle shells as a part of their training.

With a grunt he began to pull away at his clothes that clung to his wet form. Hours had gone by and the moon would be overhead soon. He still couldn't control his Oozaru and didn't even want to consider the effects of Kakarot transforming and going off into a mindless rampage.

After some mild struggle he got the his top off and dropped it on top of his shell, the resounding thud made Kuririn gasp.

"Wow, you've been going double weighted?"

Planting his rear end too tired to be troubled to tell the bigoted midget off.

Digging his head into his palms a grunt his only answer.

"Y-yeah I get what you mean, Master Roshi offered me some weights since I was so fast and he didn't want you all getting discouraged."

Raising his face only slightly Arlick looked at him without turning his head and grunted once more before pushing up.

"Kakarot!" He called ruining his brothers concentration and creating an opening for Chichi to punch him square in the jaw. The hit impacted near the lower right side of his jaw just under his ear, and she turned her hand and pulled back letting her knuckles drag across his cheek.

After the painful blow and humiliating taunt he fell back and clutched the throbbing side of his face as he look over to his elder brother who held back a snicker, though no one could tell through the exhausted slump of his shoulders.

"Full moon tonight. Get in the house before I drag you in." Was all Arlick gave the gang before picking up his stuff and trudging inside.

Kakarot with a hint of a scowl at Chichi rose picked up his own shell before smirking.

"Nice hit, but don't expect it to happen tomorrow." He cockily laughed as he turned to leave.

Chichi steamed for a moment before realizing she was in the losing side of the chart, her three wins not counting this one to his twenty.

Kuririn removed his shell, wiped away the sweat upon his face and smoothly walked over to Chichi.

"So, umm...wanna talk?" He asked shyly and for a moment Chichi considered punching his nose less face, before shrugging and waiting for h m to begin.

Kakarot didn't miss the sight of Kuririn getting closer to Chichi before he headed indoors where a daisy dented Karen stood before the sink bathing her baby brother.

"Hey Kakarot," She called at him, he would have ignored it if had not noticed Arlick slam the bathroom door and turn on the water, he gave her his attention. "I was hoping you had a second."

"If Arlick stays true to nature I'll have several minutes before he emerges from an ice cold shower.

Smiling Karen pulled a towel out of the cupboard and laid it flat across the table before removing the young Kōbashī from the sink that was full of soap bubble, her long tan arm reach in and removed the plus letting the water get sucked in making that disturbing slurping noise.

Her quick and silent saunter to the table also disturbed Kakarot but he calmed as she began to towel off Kōbashī.

"I was hoping you could explain something to me." She began at the last and Kakarot looked eyes with her deep, immensely deep, sapphire eyes.

His tail rubbed against the back of his neck giving him chill and yanking him from the hypnotic trance he was under.

"Umm...ask away."

"Why don't you and Arlick ever train or go outside during a full moon?"

"Oh! Because Arlick says we'd turn into big monkeys."

'One would argue that you already are…' She thought as her dumbfounded stare made Kakarot chuckle.

"It's actually called an Oozaru or Great Ape, it's a transformation our race can undergo under the full moon to achieve a ten times power boost!" Kakarot rattled off to Karen's surprise.

"S-so you guys are like wolf-men...instead with monkeys?"

"Basically, except Arlick has this technique that lets him make artificial moons."

"So you guys can just... _transform_ whenever you want?!"

"Yeah pretty much, but it's takes a lot of willpower to control it and even after all our years of meditation Arlick still says he isn't ready to control the state and I'm just as unsure as him."

"Eeesh. Thanks for clarifying though."

"Yeah, no problem."

The water running within the pipes halted and a still dripping wet and completely naked Arlick burst from behind the wall deprecating the kitchen and the living room which was part of the hill that led to the bathroom.

"Kakarot!" He exclaimed his tail wagging, _wagging_ , excitedly behind him, "I've done it! I've achieved control!"

Kakarot starred in surprise.

"Wha-HOW? WHEN?"

"Just now! It came to me, exactly how to control it! Everyone outside now LETS GO!" He cheered as he basically flew out the door. Kakarot sped off behind him.

Karen, her hand over her little brothers eyes, and a bright pink blush across her face only muttered one word.

"N-naked."

-/-

Everyone stood on the shore, minus the plastered old Master Roshi who had retired after one too many drinks.

"What's so important that you ran out of the house naked for?"

Chichi called at the older saiyan who now stood in waist high water. Kakarot had stripped and followed not far behind.

"We wanna show you something!" Arlick called out still giddy apparently.

"If it's your nude swimming dance routine I'm not interested!" Kuririn called out at the pair.

"Shut it cue-ball before I ran you through a house!" Arlick called, still sounding happy, but clearly his ecstasy was running on fumes.

"Will you put on pants before hand?" Kuririn continued to poke the bear before Chichi pushed him over and into the ankle deep shallows.

"Hurry up and do whatever so that we can get back inside, training starts extra early tomorrow!" Chichi called.

Arlick smirked and looked down at Kakarot.

"Alright Kakarot, I'm gonna need you to focus. Focus everything you have on staying awake, no matter how drowsy you get. Focus on being you, focus on them on the shore, and most importantly focus on how badly ill beat your head in if you mess this up."

Kakarot couldn't be sure if the last part was a joke or not since Arlick was still smiling from ear to ear.

Not waiting for the moon since a set of storm clouds had moved in Arlick brought his right hand forward and tensed his arm. The electricity sparked and arched all over the limb and hovered dangerously above the water, before it began focus in the center of his palm and began to spin around into the shape of a ball, not unlike his Rasen style energy attacks.

The ball was radiant and looked almost like a shimmering star hovering just above his hand.

His wide joyful smile darkened and slammed into a thin evil-esk grin as he threw the ball with all his light into the sky, and unlike what Kakarot and the rest expected at a certain point it just stopped and hung in the air.

Everyone stared intently, beads of sweat running down everyone's neck, minus one older saiyan who was about to achieve a form grander than grand!

"Now!" He roared getting all eyes, minus the enthralled Kakarot who stared longingly at the white ball, "burst open and mix!"

The ball gave off one white pulse. And then it began.

The rapid beating within the saiyans chest, the expanding muscle mass, and the immense increase in hair.

"Uuuuggg **gggghhhhh!** " Both brothers began to groan as their bodie expanded their and hair sprouted all over their naked forms.

" **RRRAAAGGGHHHH!** " They roared as they achieved their full height of fifteen meters tall.

They had snouts with sets of sharp carnivorous teeth that looked like they could tear dinosaurs to ribbons and each ape had an impressive set of bulk upon them, Kakarot had solid orange colored eyes and Arlick had a vibrant green.

"Talk about easily distinguishable…" Karen remarked at the sight. Honestly so astounded that snark seemed like the best way to cope.

Kakarot raised both hands and turned, his head was throbbing and he felt so _very_ ready for a nap but just like he had been told he remained awake and was surprised by the massive power he felt surging within himself, he felt...unstoppable.

Turning to the shore his...friends seemed like little more than ants and the urge to hold them within his hands and clench was a growing worry…

" **HEY-!** " He began before clamping his maw shut. His voice was deeper, gruffer, and boomed like thunder.

" **WELL...WHAT DO YOU THINK?"** As the words were spoken the ground beneath the group on the shore trembled.

"Holy! Is-is this really Kakarot?!" Questioned Kuririn.

"...why isn't Arlick moving." Chichi Asked, and just like a jinx the ape roared and a beam shot fifths and tore apart the wave exposing the seafloor for a brief instant.

Karen turned to Chichi, "Why?" Was all she could be bothered to ask.

-/-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Arlick yowled as the grip around him tightened.

" **BBBBRRRROOOAAAGGHHHHH!** " The Oozaru roared at him.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK! UP!" Arlick retorted sending a spiraling beam into the apes eye causing the grip to loosen and allowing for one pissed off saiyan to foot in the air, nude, and glare at the immense ape.

"this...is...my…..HHHHHEEEEAAAADDDDD!" Arlick roared as the monkey began to quiver at his words and after his earth rattling scream anther earth rattling shake began and from it a massive gate arose made of solid gold….

"Fuckin' problem for another day." Arlick swore as he clenched his eyes and began to faze out of his inner world.

-/-

" **RRRRROOOOAAAA…** " Arlick began before stopping and putting both bulked up arms back down by his side.

He noticed the worried Kakarot and cowering humans before smiling.

" **DONT WORRY. I'M IN CONTROL…** " He Spoke in a similar earth shaking boom to Kakarot, his words gave no relief to Kuririn.


	25. An After Image & Bulma's return!

"Eight months! Eight god damn months and all we've done is build up our foundations, trust me I get the importance but for fuck sake do you have some hidden techniques or forbidden styles you could show us just to keep the repetitions rom ensnaring and suffocating us?!"

The group of martial artist stared in awe. The quietest and most with held amongst them was the reclusive Arlick, who opened up with his little brother and on occasion the blue haired maiden Karen. More so he wasn't one to question methods so long as the results were showing, and they were showing nicely, Arlick and Kakarot with the added weight of the forty kilogram turtle shell plus their other weighted gear equaled to just under one-hundred and twelve kilograms, all of them had shown great leaps in their stamina, strength, dexterity, and mental fortitude.

Master Roshi crossed his arms and looked to his students.

"Is this how you all feel? Is Arlick speaking for you all?"

Kuririn bowed his head, his onyx orbs fallen from the red rimmed shades of his master and onto his navy shoes.

' _What am I supposed to say here?!'_ The young monk panicked.

"Yes he does." Chichi announces getting the monks attention with a partial amount of his panic.

"Well then I suppose there's no point in putting it off. Alright Arlick remove all your weights I need your help for this demonstration." Roshi explained as he walked over to the porch of the home to rest his cane against the railing and remove his special dark purple shell.

Arlick smirked, tugging at the rope that ran across his chest and letting the forty kilogram shell fall was a relief, and removing the cloak, the undershirt, and the boots made him feel lighter than air. The familiarity of the feeling was oddly comforting as he recalled his previous life and the similar instances.

"Okay, so let's explain what's about to happen a bit." Roshi began as he undid the top button of his shirt.

"The Turtle Hermit school focuses primarily on the refinement of the mind, and body with hopes you'll focus on the soul yourself." He undid the next three buttons and looked over at Arlick who was doing some stretches.

"This part of the training can take anywhere from eight months to three years."

The gang stared in realization. Eight years of menial labor six days a week with no pay and no benefit aside from the promise of greater strength.

"I'm always astonished at the rate at which my pupils complete this part of the training, most of you have been ready since month six. But there were some late bloomers.

Chichi gave Kuririn a stare that was filled with blame and misdirection.

"After that there are two techniques that are tought here in the turtle hermit school. Technically three but we'll focus on two for now. One is the After Image technique. The other is the Kamehameha, or turtle destruction wave. Both have a varied amount of time to learn but seeing as your all as gifted as you are. I'd say you can learn both in just about two months."

Everyone smiled, Arlick especially seemed ready to learn something aside from from how to dig up rocks and dodge bee stings.

"Also you all are going to participate in the world martial arts tournament in three months so keep that in your thoughts."

Arlick smirked, a tournament? Perfect with any luck some strong fighters would show up and he'd finally be able to see how he measured up against others.

"Right. Arlick go ahead and try and hit me."

In a flash Arlick was behind there master a red glint flashing in his brown eyes as his elbow came down where Roshi's head had been.

"Huh?" Arlick said before he coughed and toppled over as an open palm struck him in the side.

"And that is the after image technique. You must move at such a speed that you opponent fails to realize that you have moved. Obviously this isn't so good against the blind but you should manage. Alright master that in a month and I'll teach you the Kamehameha."

Everyone had a sparkle in their eye as Arlick rose from the ground and locked eyes with master Roshi.

"Challenge accepted Old Timer!"

-/-

The city in ruins whistled in silence, a drop falling into a puddle resounded in a mighty echo.

Kakarot stopped a glanced over at an empty park. The rusted swing set making an irritating whine and the droid had been leading him in circles since they'd entered this part of the city.

"Alright, fuck this." Kakarot groaned lighting a finger to the droid who turned with a questions smile on the remnants of the false organic material on his face, before it contorted to horror as the pale blue beam shot from the saiyans finger ripping open the droids center.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Screamed the droid as it fell to the earth, its electronic eyes red glow slowly diminishing.

" _W-what was that!_ " Screamed the voice of one irate time god.

"That was step on in my plan, and here's step two."

His arm shot up with the fingers half curls making something of a paw, the muscles expanded and veins ripped across the limb, electricity began to carry across it.

" _Step two? What do you mean?! You eliminated someone your part of the distortion in time now!_ " Nagged Chronoa at saiyan who clearly didn't care.

Kakarot smiled, a fiendish expression if ever there was one. The current of electricity carried into a ball and shot out striking all attractants around the saiyan, the ball quickly growing in size.

Kakarot in his state of joy looked up that the large pod sized ball and clenched his fist, the energy sphere condensed to the size of a mandarin orange and Kakarot brought it down to before his face.

Smiling once more he dropped the orb from his palm and let it collide with the ground beneath him.

The entire island going all the way back to the coast line exploded. A mix of fire and smoke erupting into the sky.

In a distant observatory a blue haired woman in a lab coat looked on in horror before falling onto her knees and crying into her palms.

Kakarot looked around at his handiwork. Where a once crumbling and desolate city once stood supreme, was now an oversized crater filling with sky water and sewage.

"What did you do!" Screamed a voice catching Kakarot off guard.

Turning his world seem to come to a pause as he spotted a saiyan with a similar hairstyle as him.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked the time patrolling saiyan in his confusion.

"My name is Masuhiro! And I'm a saiyan raised on earth!"

' _Right! That Masuhiro guy from earlier that the droid mentioned…'_

"Alright well, I think I solved your problem so imma go now...your welcome."

The time gears began to spin around Kakarot as Masuhiro screamed up at the ascending saiyan.

"You destroyed an entire city! There were refugees here!"

' _Chronas never gonna let me live this one down…_ '

-/-

Arlicks fist flew at Kakarot, or rather to where Kakarot had once been seeing as the attack went straight through his brother.

With a dive and a minuscule blast from his index finger Arlick counterattacked Kakarot's attempted Kame no Danmaku.

Summer saluting into the the square arena Chichi smirked as she landed beside Kakarot and teasingly waved a blue handkerchief.

"I take it Kuririn is eliminated then…" Arlick spat.

Chichi have a simple bod before rushing at Arlick.

One jump and he was fourteen feet in the air, his cloak partially flapping behind him, and partially held back by the purple shells he wore in pairs.

Kakarot spotting a chance dropped his shell and flew at lightning speeds through the air hoping to collide with Arlick stomach and ruin his defensive posture long enough to steal away his handkerchief.

Unfortunately for the young saiyan whose aura was glaring around him as he flew up the older alien sensed with time to spare and easily turned so that the only thing Kakarot collided with were the stacked turtle shells.

Landing feet first, Arlick laugh as he rammed a semi-closed palm into Chichi's temple knocking her out.

Now it was brother to brother, and neither had an advantage, Kakarot had already shed his weights for speed and more free motion but Arlick could do the same and outclass him...Kakarot had one or two secret techniques he and Chichi had been working on but he wasn't sure he was ready to unveil those...and one of them needed a partner to work anyway.

Arlick dropped his guard and closed both a leyes and gave his younger sibling a smile.

The caring expression threw Kakarot off guard, Arlick never smiled like that during training?!

He felt the pressure slam against his neck and saw the image of Arlick begin to fade. As the younger saiyan fell to the ground he saw his elder brother smirking with both his and Chichis handkerchief in his hand.

-/-

Arlick, Kuririn, and Roshi sat back and dug into a delicious spread of fish, bean buns, and roasted meats.

Arlick, after about seven or eight plates, was filled enough to partially fill a plate, and began his walk over to Kakarot.

Dropping the plate before his drooling brother.

"To the winner go the spoils. Keep that in mind okay."

As Arlick turned he didn't miss that faint thank you, from his brother.

"Hey what's that!" Called Chichi getting everyone to look up at the sky where a square capsule Corp plane was combing at them at speeds that weren't suitable for landing.

Arlick turned in a rush to Kakarot and shouted.

"Let's go!"

Before letting a blue and purple aura devour him as he jumped into the sky, Kakarot leaving his food behind minus a slice of meat that flopped in his mouth as he flew after Arlick.

The pair of saiyans flew up to the ship and braces before its box shape crashed into them and with immense pressure had them pushing with all their might to keep from crashing with the plane.

They flew over Kame house, and the saiyans feet touched earth and immeasurably the battle for friction commenced.

Every inch the ship kept pushing was another inch that the saiyans were embedded into the earth.

Finally at the edge of the cliff

Right before falling into the jungle the ship stopped and both brother emerged from either side the feet redder than either had ever imagined possible and dirt cling to their clothes.

Arlick slightly irritated at noticing the lack of deployed landing gear, walked over to the loading door of the ship that, to his increasing ire, also isn't opening.

Not giving it a second thought the saiyan stabbed his fingers through the metal and placed his free hand against the side of the ship before giving one strong pull accompanied by a grunt.

The door whines for a moment as it was torn away from its locking mechanism and thrown across the field like an unwanted spoiled vegetable.

The rest of the group had caught up to them and narrowly dodged the door Arlick sent flying.

"Hey what's the big idea!" Chichi exclaimed before noticing the solemn look on Kakarot and Arlicks face.

Her brown eyes moved to the inside of the ship were a blue haired girl laid in a pool of blood.

Arlick stomped forward turned her over, an odd mixture of relief and added stress befell him as he saw not the joyful Karen who had gone off with Bulma during her last visit but instead said heiress herself who was bleeding profusely.

-/-

"She'll be up soon, make sure she gets plenty of water, and keep to soft foods for a while. No physical exercise if she moves around too much or it hurts give her one of these." The doctor explained handing over a packet of pills to Roshi, who then left with a bright blue check in his hand with the signature of one turtle hermit upon it.

"What do you think happened?" Asked Kuririn to a silent Kakarot.

"Obviously she was attacked…" spat Chichi who tossed a look outside to where Arlick had been standing shadow boxing for the last fifty-minutes since the plane crashed.

"Well...there's nothing we can do until she wakes up and explains…" Roshi sourly started before spearing a glance at us eldest pupil.

-/-

The blue haired girl groaned as she opened her unswollen eye and looked past the stacked crates of the speeding airship.

Her eyes fell to the front seat where a girl with blue hair, not unlike her own, except with cat ears and a tail unbuckled her self and began moving toward her.

 **Authors Notes:**

Man...it's hard to believe that we're on chapter twenty-five. Feels like just yesterday I was just writing this little idea that popped into my head for laughs. But now, we have followers, and people have favorited this story which means the world to me.

With that said, as you can see I'm switching things up from cannon. More than usual I'd say. For now we are about to leave the 'Turtle Hermit Training Arc!' As I've dubbed it and are about to move in to the '##%%%###***##++++==!' Arc! I'm sorry I can't reveal the name now, you know spoilers and what not. Also I haven't made a name for it yet.

also here a question. Do you guys want movies to be incorporated into this story or should those be their own espérate entity? (Meaning instead of taking several chapters to write the plot of a movie into the story I write it as a separate fic.)


	26. Wait What Happened!

An unfollowable barrage of fists flew through the air, each swing pushed the air and each push sent the grass before him shaking. His cloak flew around wildly by the pressure he was kicking up. Throwing in licks to add variety the saiyan refused to let up.

Roshi gleamed a glance at him from within the home, most of the others had gone to bed to enjoy whatever remnants could be had of the previous peace filled night, but Arlick remained outside furiously boxing with himself.

Roshi turned and glanced across his living room. Filled with his pupils who had set their futons up around the blue haired girl.

A loud crash shook the home and everyone awake. Roshi sat up as he had fallen over when the sudden crash shook their world. All of them rose from the ground minus the unconscious Bulma who went seemingly unaffected by the small earthquake they just sat through.

Eyes quizzically bounced around, Kakarot was the first to spot the cause outside. A massive crater had been formed just outside their home and in its center was his brother Arlick. The elder saiyan leaped from the crater and stomped toward the home his patience worn down the point of being nonexistent.

Ignoring most of the group minus one worried Kakarot whose head he patted before reaching the sleeping Bulma and planting his palm upon her face.

Chichi panicked and ran over and attempted to pull the hand off her friends face before being stopped by Roshi.

"What are you doing?!"

"I've seen a this technique before. Stopping him now may put Bulma into a coma for the rest of her life."

The ki around Arlick grew until it created a perimeter around both him and the blue-haired girl.

-/-

 _A ball of purple and red fire floated through a wide abyss, the blackness surrounding it consuming all the light it gave off, and all the warmth it held._

 _It floated forward, or maybe downward. A sense of direction was almost non existent in this part of the abyss, the part of the abyss where one is infinite, and infinity is one._

 _Failing to find another lock the fire seemingly began to burn with rage after a moment and finally the top of the flame took shape. Almost like a wind was blowing the head of the flame back it mimicked Arlick slicked back hair, and a long flare came off the back of the flame not at all unlike the aliens tail._

 _With a sense of self to work with Arlick continued toward a familiar humming, a vague warmth that was slowing nearing his own._

 _In the massive abyss there was no light but suddenly where no gravity had once acted a force was pulling down on him. Where once no light existed, a bright world surrounded him, and where once no sound could be heard outside his head he heard the sickening pops of what Bulma had called music._

 _Finally, the flame grew large and shaped itself to resemble the teenage saiyan. The head of of the flaming saiyan shook before just below the center of its face broke apart and created a mouth that already the saiyan was using to fill the new void with screams as his eyes came into existence._

 _Staring forward he saw a blue and grey dome in the shape of Bulma's head, around it were rings of vermillion, lavender, light blue, and white._

 _Leaning forward, for what was supposed to be a peaceful descent, proved that the world at the edge of the abyss was as irritating as he remembered, plummeting forward with the grace of a spasming duck having a heart-attack, and the speed of a falling meteor, this saiyan was about to make a grand entrance._

 _Crashing through a leaning spire and denying the metallic floor he collided with he noticed that he had regained his physical form and had all his senses back, minus the common one that most gave up for the privilege of being a saiyan._

 _Stepping through a large gate he saw endless hallways all labeled in cutesy handwriting, upon pink and red stationery, and taped above each passage with heart stickers._

'Fuck.' _Arlick moaned at realizing how long it could take to find the memory he was searching for._

'Arlick? Is that you?' _Spoken like a truly saving grace, a carbon copy of Bulma dressed in nothing but a lab coat with flimsy pink ribbons covering her more...sensitive areas._

'Oh thank all great gods in heaven. Bulma, I need to know what happened just before you crashed at our training grounds.' _Arlick explained to the girl who seemed lost._

'Your looking for a memory? I guess I could help you find it…'

 _Was this really the same girl who they had met that fateful day in the mountains? That girl that had so adamantly stripped away the shy layers of Karen? Where was the abrasive, demanding, and confident tone? What was this confused innocence?_

'Hey,' _Arlick began too confused to move,_ 'are you really Bulma?'

 _They stared at one another for a moment and after a long pause Bulma brought a hand up to her chin and looked away._

'Huh. You know, I'm not really sure…'

 _His hand smacked into his face as he bit back a swear._ Bulma _ignoring the strange action grabbed his free hand and began pulling him forward toward one of the halls._

 _The passed several doorways that had something akin to water blurring the image within but even so Arlick could've sworn he saw himself standing nude in a world of roses and had to spare a glance at his guide that ignored the image wholly._

 _Walking seemed to be taking too long so Arlick scooped the girl into his arms and took flight, surprisingly it worked, and they flew down the hall until tears began to stream down_ Bulma's _face._

'What's up?' _He asked the girl, gently tilting himself so she could stand._

 _Not that it helped any since she fell to the ground the tears streaming down her cheeks intensifying. Her mouth dropped open but words failed to exit, instead she rose a shaky arm to point at an image of Yamcha in the dead of night rummaging around a gigantic computer._

 _Arlick raised a palm and closed both eyes, a baby blue chain slowly extended from the blurry image, something akin to steam rising off of it, as it wrapped around his arm the memories flashed from her mind to his._

-/-

Arlick stepped back as the field of energy around him disappeared, he looked calm for a second, before his tail unfurrowed from his waist, his arms came up to clutch his head, and he let out a roar that would put an Oozaru to shame.

"KAMI DAMMIT!" The words were chased by the outward exploding aura that shook the home and everyone within.

-/-

 **Author's Note**

Hey sorry about the short chapter, but I felt that it served its purpose of Arc introduction well and I'm excited to say that the next few chapters will explain more of Arlicks past so look forward to that. Aside from that, this arc is heavily based toward action and limit establishment so while all characters will receive their proper levels of development I'm going to take this moment to develop our favorite pair of saiyans and establish a working universe because later on things are gonna get messed up!

Alright thanks for reading and till next time, enjoy!


	27. Yamcha the Scoundrel

**A/N: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SCENE PERTAINING TO MATURE CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

-/-

The blue haired girl pranced around the garden, her yellow sun dress sailing in the late summer breeze, her locks tied in a nicely done braid. She had a blue back dangling from her shoulder whilst she ran back over to the pair of martial artist.

Yamcha the, once upon a time, desert bandit was wearing a pair of tight, nylon shorts…and that was pretty much it. His bare feet came to a semi-defined point, his nails were tended to, and apart from the occasional callus his heels were blemish free. His muscular calves indented perfectly where the muscles needed to provide the perfect shock absorption, His thighs were shrouded by the Capsule Corp nylon shorts he was wearing, though her eyes lingered for a moment on the minor bulge contained within the shorts. His abdomen was a mild four pack, and his pectorals were flat against his chest, his arms left a lot to be desired, and whilst shirtless he showed that he was clearly a beginner to intermediate in level. Not to mention his failure to tie back his long and wild mane as to prevent its clear blinding hazard.

After several hand springs back, his opponent, the also blue haired, Karen landed and smirked, her hair, unlike the bandits, was tied several times and then wrapped up into a bun. Her eyes were blindfolded as she was training her other senses and decided that Yamcha could use the handicap. She wore a sleeveless top, and a pair of shorts, always the modest one. But she left most of her exposed limbs to show off their near perfect definition.

"Hey, you're pretty good!" Yamcha exclaimed bursting forward and delivering an open palm strike that struck her bicep, before her hand wrapped around his own and she brought down an elbow onto his shoulder and in response the bandit yowled in pain.

The dark-haired man fell onto his read and clutched the shattered bone, its more jagged protrusion sticking out and irritating his palm, droplets of blood were flowing down his back as he clutched the injury.

"Wish I could say the same." She spoke coldly.

Bulma had run up to the poor guy and crouched down, her hands hovered over the wound, as she asked Puar to hit the button on the collar she was wearing, and within the second several small robots where there and began taking Yamcha toward the infirmary.

Sighing, Puar had left with her original friend whilst Bulma remained to speak with the assailant.

"You know, I get that your used to fighting super strong aliens and all. But could you adjust the regimen for regular people?" Bulma barked in frustration pinching the bridge o her nose.

Karen crossed her arms over her chest as she looked to her feet. "You didn't see what he was doing." She said catching the heiress off guard.

"What? Trying to hit you? It's a spar!"

"No!" Karen roared shutting up the girl that stood before her, "The way he always uses open palm strikes, the lack of force behind them. He's not trying to fight me, he's trying to grope me." She ended with a snarl.

Bulma stared in silence as if trying to decide how that would settle in her thoughts and what the appropriate reaction would be.

"A-are you claiming that _my_ boyfriend is some kind of sleazy pig?"

"I don't have to claim the truth, you just need to realize it."

"Oh! Screw off miss 'lived with hunky space-boy for four years, but we're totally not dating' do you have any ideas Arlick stared at me?!"

Karen blushed for a second before sighing. "One, Me and Arlick aren't anything besides friends. Two, I don't care if Yamcha stared at me, it bugs that every time I ask for a decent spar he tries to molest me. And third, excuse me for trying to look out for a friend." And with that the Brief resident guest scampered off to the city for a quite jog.

Bulma grumbled before turning and heading in the direction that Yamcha was carried off in, he needed to have his ear torn off and then yelled into.

-/-

His tongue danced around the innards of her mouth, each wrestling for dominances. His hands locked around her biceps as her bare chest pressed harder against his own. Her hips straddling his own, her tail up and tightly wound around his throat.

His shorts could hardly contain his excitement as he bit back the pain of his newly treated wound and flipped the position they were in. Puar giggled as she went from straddling to being straddled and her love toy put all his force into taking reign over her mouth. Their lips locked and remained static before Yamcha finally pulled away, his hair came down passed his shoulder and ticked her nipples.

"Wow, looks like you've been practicing, wanna show me what you've learned?" Puar offered a smirk her crystal eyes locked with his onyx ones.

His tongue passed over his lips and his nose wrinkled like it does whenever he became a tad more excited than he cared to admit. "You have no clue." And he dipped his head down to enter another make out frenzy, before a pair of fingers stopped him.

"We've been here a while. How much of the Capsule data have you gotten?"

With a groan Yamcha reached up and removed a hand to behind his neck and removed a microchip with a piece of tape across it. His smile widened as she took it from him while entering a kiss.

He began his perpetual grind against her, every so often nudging at his shorts to eventually match her scantily clad form. His fingers raked across her abdomen but he stopped dead in his tracks as the door slid open to reveal his other blue haired beauty.

(A/N: You know…There are a lot of girls with blue hair in this story right now…)

Smiling innocently, ignoring the fact that he was part way in and Puar was still expectantly gnawing on her bottom lip waiting for the feeling of his penetration.

Tears sprang up and around the heiress eyes, her hands balling into fist before she let out a blood curdling scream and running off down the hall.

Yamcha reached out a hand to stop her, forgetting his was a quarter of the way into a pleasuring cavern, and causing himself and mostly Puar some minor irritating pain.

"Fuck! Stop her, I'll get a jet ready to leave!" Puar called, her hand hovering over her point of entrance, Yamcha saluted and quickly picked up the nylon shorts from a corner of the room and slid them back on, despite his erection.

-/-

Bulma ran down the hall, streams of water raining down her cheeks as she wailed in grief. Until she slammed into the human wall known as Karen who bent down with a worried look on her face. On knee on the ground, and both arms hovering around Bulma, Karen screamed.

"Hey what just happened? What's wrong?!"

Bulma sniffled and wrapped her arms around the girl, t-that bastard! He's cheating on me!"

Karen resisted the urge to say, 'I told you so,' to better help her friend in this trying moment.

"Okay. Let's go kick his ass, and then kick said ass out onto the curb."

Bulma momentarily cheered up at the idea of sending the sleazy-crud-ball-boyfriend packing, before a swoosh caught her attention and there was a dart sticking out of her friends' stomach.

Bulma turned just in time to see one get imbedded into her side, they both fell to the ground as the Desert Bandit, Yamcha, towered over them.

-/-

Kuririn fell over, drool dripping from his chin and his eyes rolling around in his head. Chichi, and Kakarot wore similar looks of dizziness on their faces, while Master Roshi simply squatted slightly to provide himself a tad more balance in resisting Arlicks spine shaking, earth shattering, nerve wrecking scream and aura chaser.

Chichi shook off her nausea and stared the Saiyan down. "Alright. What the heck was that?!"

"That Asshole!" Arlick roared, still fuming apparently not having dispelled his rage with his scream, "He tricked Bulma, kidnapped them both! He still has her! FUCK!" Arlick growled turning around, scooping his cloak up as he exited the house, all able to move quickly on his heels.

Roshi spoke up next, "Who's Yamcha? Why did he trick Bulma? What are you on about?!"

"Old man!" Arlick roared, "It was her stupid boyfriend! But instead he's some damn thief who stole something, cheated on her and then tried to kidnap the both and she escaped."

"Wait, how did he kidnap Karen!" Kakarot called out fearing the worst for his friend.

"She was distracted, and then she took the fall so Bulma could escape. Shit, Kakarot lets go I can pick up her energy on the way."

Chichi seemingly fed up with the rash act stomped her foot and exuded an intent of bloody murder that none of the males' present had felt in some time.

"Look calm down! We all want to know what's going on, the full story, and we all want our friends back. So, sit down and let's decide on some sort of plan.

-/-

Kuririn had stumbled his way outside with a raging headache just in time to spy Chichi sitting on a golden cloud, Arlick and Kakarot bathed in bright white auras as the trio flew off into the horizon.

Roshi turned and fixed his glasses, "Ah Kuririn, so glad you could join us. It's time to buckle down, we only have a few days."

Kuririn scratched his head, the small hairs that were starting to grow back, signaling it was time for his weekly shaving, rubbed against his calloused fingers in an odd way.

"A few days for or till what exactly?"

Roshi laughed a raucous laugh that he hadn't done since he had first gone over their training regimen. "I'm going to get you to a level where you can learn the Kamehameha."

Kuririn's eyes seemingly glossed, the legends were true! This perverted turtle hermit did in fact have a super-secret technique that would make him so unbelievably popular and desired that nothing could stop him from putting his all into training.

"I'm ready for anything master Roshi! _GAH!_ " Kuririn yelled as Roshi back handed him into the dirt. The would-be monk's large eyes looked up at the old master who was slowly removing his shirt to reveal a very thin frame.

"As much as I'd like to believe that Kuririn. Your track record speaks otherwise, which means I have to resort to this," dropping his Chinese style shirt to the ground and clenching his palms Roshi's muscles bulged, and became layered, adding a foot and a half to the stout man, "so that means I have to resort to survival training in the hopes you'll overcome your mental, spiritual, and physical limits…or be back handed into the dirt trying." For emphasis Roshi sent the bald boy into the dirt, who promptly skidded backward making gurgling noises as he smashed into the house.

Kuririn stood and shook off his concussion. He bent his knees, tucked his chin, and set both hands up for some offensive strikes. His smirk was shallow and paper thin, his faced as convincing as a damp mop with lipstick in a dress. But the fire growing in his eyes spoke volumes of his desire to become something more.

With a yell they both charged, and Kuririn…was smashed into the earth under his master's heel. But he would not give up!

-/-

Nimbus was barely faster than the Saiyan brothers, but faster non- the less. Arlick would occasionally call out a direction for them to follow, his seething rage bleeding into his navigating.

Kakarot, the wild boy who shined through cunning battle plans, incredible fighting talent, and a façade steelier than diamond. This boy who Chichi was slowly falling for, who Chichi was doing all she could to convince that humans, that average people were more than insects. This boy looked ready to fall to his knees and grovel at his brother's feet in the hopes of easing the elder Saiyan's anger.

Suddenly without stop Arlicks aura dissipated and his body froze in mid-air. His eyes glued to the horizon. He didn't say anything and he didn't need to, both Kakarot and Chichi felt that spike and immediate drop in Ki.

The world was a symphony of rhythmic beats, a river of often calm waves, so whenever one of them spiked and caused a splash of sorts…it was easily identifiable.

Chichi looked to the tense look Arlick had on his face, his shoulders stiff as boards, and his hands clenched so tightly that his nails had broken the skin of his palms, with bared teeth and a feral blaze in his brow and eyes telling her that antagonizing him would most certainly end up with her receiving a harsh punch to the face.

Kakarot looked, for the first time since she had met the kid, scared. And the fact that these two _monsters_ seemed so…upset by this spike, made Chichi question exactly what kind of hell would be unleashed upon their target.

Her blood chilled as the already low Ki seemed to fade entirely, and then that chilled blood froze over at the enraged scream of Arlick who erupted in a field of a blazing aura that forced the pair of them away. His scream pierced their ears, even with their hands brought up to block the roar.

"I-I-I'll Fucking kill that bastard!" He foamed at the mouth before blasting off into the horizon, faster than either had ever seen and with such ferocity that the trail he left behind warmed the cold air.

"Arlick!" the pair yelled before going after him.

-/-

Yamcha massaged the still bleeding shoulder and frowned as his beautiful shapeshifter squeezed into a flight suit that was inside their ship.

"Did you have to make such a scene?" Puar asked one hand on her jutted hip, the other patting her toys head.

"…I suppose not, but she friggin' stabbed me! With her hand!"

Puar shook her hand and looked down at the bruised and bleeding girl before her. She never quite disliked Karen, but she didn't offer anything to really care, in fact just having her here stirred waves because her little guard dog would surely try to come to her rescue.

"Tsk…Just slip a morphine pill into her mouth for now, ill fetch a first aid kit. And make sure to block her pathways, she keeps spiking like that…and they're bound to pick up something."

Yamcha nodded and began rummaging around the empty red case before fishing out a blue and green pill, as he jammed the plastic oval into her mouth he let his fingers linger around her mouth.

Puar laughed as she dropped the first aid kit by Karen's head. Yamcha blushed and removed his fingers.

"W-what's so funny?!" He cried looking at his associate.

"You're such a whore." She laughed before removing some gauze pads, alcohol, and bandages.

Yamcha slouched at the phrase, "Keep calling me that and I'll make you regret it." His attempt at sounding ominous fell…short. In fact, Puar began to giggle before tickling his nose with her tail.

"Sure, sure, now why don't you go check and see how long till docking?"

Yamcha swallowed his snark and left the cargo hold to return to the pilot's room. Now alone Puar smirked and turned Karen's head up at her, peeling open the blue haired girls eyes her smile widened at the semi-glazed look.

'Just conscious enough for some fun.' She thought as her tongue ran over her lips.

Karen, fighting back the cool, calming relief that was drug induced sleep, did her damn best to glare at the shapeshifter. In turn she received a loving smirk and a soft chuckle before a pair of disgusting lips mushed with her own, and a foreign tongue snaked its way between her teeth. She would have thrown up if she had anything in her stomach to throw up.

"First, I'll have some fun with you, then Yamcha might take a turn, after that once we're bored we'll sell you off to some old contact who collects pretty little things like you…and then makes them not so pretty."

 **A/N:**

Hey...I'm back. Just thought i should let you know I'm going to be gone for like...two probably three weeks and that I'm going to start focusing some more on my Pokemon story since I haven't touched that in Four flippin' months. Anyway, Karen's captured, Kakarot, Chichi, and Arlick set off to rescue her, Roshi has begun some...intensive training with Kuririn or Krillin if you prefer, Bulma is still asleep, and Yamcha is a kidnapping rapest who has a sex addiction, and some questionable motives...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try not to let my desire to catch up Blazing Sun drag this fic's rate down. This is by far the story i'm having the most fun writing right now, aside from my personal work, but aside from that and Pokemon it's this. So fair warning. I'm thinking of starting a Bleach fic.

Anyway, have fun reading and I'll see you next time.


	28. Rescuing Karen!

The wall came down crushing the armed guard that was patrolling the hall, broken ribs stabbed his lungs and pierced his heart, blood began to fill the deflating air sacks. His un crushed eye surveyed the room before landing on a swaying dark brown tail. It made him recall the trip to the zoo he had…just last week…with the son that he'd never get to see again…

Arlick clenched his fist and threw off his cloak. His hair rippled as his Ki flared to life around him blowing away the rubble. He knew they were here, he could feel them, but he couldn't feel her dammit!

"Halt!" Someone screeched, her hair was tied up in a bun and she held dual automatic pistols, a still lit cigarette was drooping in her mouth as her cold blue eyes found the never-ending abyss that was his onyx orbs.

His nose scrunched and a sour taste invaded his mouth. A familiar scent, citrus…the non-artificial citrus scent that Karen had developed whilst they trained on the island with master Roshi. It pissed him off how this random woman wore her scent over the disgusting artificial roses.

Arlick rose a finger and a spiraling green dot came to life on the tip, its bright glow casting ominous shadows as he glared at the woman.

"This is you only chance at living." Arlick breathed out doing his damn best to preserve the structure at the edge of his grasp, the power fighting against him wishing to be let out, to roam, to destroy, and he was so tempted to let it, "Tell me where Karen is or you, and the entire wing of the building behind you, get sent straight to hell."

The woman dropped her guns, he cigarette between her lips sagged further before falling onto the red carpet, she had only ever seen something like this once…and it was at the hands of the ancient monster Tao Pai Pai, and the man's devastating Dodon Ray.

She dropped open her jaw, but no words came out, however a warm and wet feeling did crawl out from between her legs as her pants suddenly became very damp.

Arlick smelled the stench and wrinkled his nose.

"Fine. But you had a chance." He weakly offered as a smirk tugged on the ends of his scowl before he released his Rasen Tanju, the spiraling orb shot forward in an all-consuming war path. The torrent of wind it kicked up tore apart the walls and tore a bloody hole through the woman's center before keeping straight and plowing through the rest of the corridor and then some.

Frowning Arlick turned and began sprinting, he felt a flare in a despicably familiar Ki.

It was stationary, it wasn't being precautious, it wasn't dampened, that cocky bastard was calling out to him!

Arlick stopped. His legs refused to budge as his tail anxiously whipped back and forth, there was no dust to be picked up from his swooshing tail, but the motion began to cut through the air in a violent sway.

Arlicks growled, his instinct, every single damn last one of them was telling him, screaming at him, to stop, and turn around.

It was a power, completely alien, and cold, colder than anything felt previously. It ran down his spine and tugged at his heart, it cast a shadow over him, it hid him in the darkness created by its overwhelming force. Arlick fell to his knees and bared his teeth, his growl echoing in the empty hall.

Yamcha wasn't moving…because that overwhelming cold was standing at his side.

"Kakarot I found him!"

Arlick turned his head and glared as Chichi and Kakarot ran up, Chichi seemed as worried as him, but Kakarot in his oblivious nature failed to recognize the peril at hand.

Sighing Arlick pushed himself back up and removed every piece of weighted gear he had. He then tossed the pair of tired look and they caught on quickly enough. The sight in the hall held two young boys and one girl stripping themselves of a majority of their clothes before redressing in the remnants.

"I can already see that you both feel that, and the only thing we can do…is hope to overpower it." Arlick said, his voice filled with disgust and his thoughts dragging up a dusty old memory from his past life, a memory of red-furred bipedal fox-men with a bullshit power up.

 **-/-**

Nappa sneezed. His hand tightened around the squishy throat of the alien he was interrogating and he mentally chided himself.

"Dammit. Who the hell's talking about me…" He looked off into the distance and sighed, he hoped the space pod had reached Frieza planet 00314 by now and that his prince was getting treated.

 **-/-**

The three-martial artist stared at the large door, an imposing iron clad wooden structure that mockingly loomed over them.

Chichi went to work looking for a way to open it whilst Kakarot thought of the best technique to demolish the door with, but Arlick simply stood and growled. This seemed far too familiar for his liking.

He cocked an arm back and punched the door, the hinges snapped and the iron gate flew into the room before crashing into its center.

There, sitting on a throne and smugly smirking at them as he sat in front of Yamcha, Puar, and a conked-out Karen, was a middle-aged man with braided black hair in a bright pink quiapao.

Angrily smirking back Arlick shot both hands forward and up toward the ceiling before roaring and releasing a twisting beam of force and Ki through the stone ceiling revealing the cloudy night sky above, and the irritating lack of the moon.

Chichi and Kakarot blasted to the far wall and rushed into on the mans, and the villainous duo behind them.

Arlick flew into the air and started charging a blast.

The man in pink stood and pointed a finger toward the flying saiyan. Chichi flinched as the spike of ki grew within the man before congregating at the tip of his finger and blasting out and through the chest of Arlick.

The ki within the older saiyan boy seemingly flat lined as he fell to the floor in a heap. Kakarot's eyes bulged and his tail drooped.

A raucous laughter erupted from behind as Yamcha drew a pistol with a wild smile.

"I knew this guy could take him!"

His laughter's bellowed in the room, as Chichi kept switching her stare between the downed older saiyan, and the jittering younger brother.

Kakarot's stance drooped, his arms falling to his side as, in seemingly a flash, he appeared beside Arlick, blood was pouring out the hole in his chest and down his chin, the beam failed to go all the way through, but the still sizzling flesh didn't bode well.

Arlicks eyes found Kakarot. His usual stern, narrow, and perpetually angry stare softened as he smiled at his younger brother.

"Y-…you have no idea how much this fucking hurts…" Arlick whispered as his teeth turned pink from the blood pooling in his mouth.

Kakarot's hands tightened on his brothers' shoulder, "No! No, your fine, hurry and get up! We need you so we can save Karen!"

The room was eerily still as the two had their moment, an impatient Yamcha was shaking both fist while Puar examined her nails. Tao seemed content to let the two have a final good bye, after all he was in a generous mood after his last job went so well.

Within Arlick he felt his insides shiver as cold enveloped him, something his first death lacked seeing as he was enveloped in a massive 'fuck-off-ki-blast' and almost instantly brought back to life by the pink girl.

Kakarot buried his face in Arlicks stomach, the blood soaking his gi stained his forehead, the warm feeling, memories from before all this came flooding in, and he longed for the quite afternoons of practicing with Gohan or training high in the air with Arlick.

The ki floating in the air began to spark as static charged the surrounding, a distant crack of thunder caught everyone's ear as the bleeding Arlick began to stand up, his smile slipping into a deranged grin as the blood that ran down his chin painted his bottom jaw a crimson red.

"What was that you prissy up-start? I've taken blast far stronger than that without flinching!" Arlick exclaimed lurching forward, leaning onto Kakarot and whispering into the small saiyans ear, "I'll distract him, rush in, grab Karen, and get out of here."

The younger saiyans onyx pupils shrank in alarm at the thought, rage and sadness and disregard filled him…until he saw the determination burning within the eyes of Arlick.

His eyes dried, and his frown turned into a tight-lipped line as he retreated back to the wall, behind a pillar mirroring Chichi, and gave a hand sign for them to move.

Arlick placed his hand over the medium sized hole in his chest, grateful the blast stopped were it did, though his heart burn and flaming breaths of air begged to differ. Stretching both hands forward, fingers half curled, the cackling electricity in the air drawing nearer to him.

Tao frowned, he had never seen someone take a hit from his Dodon ray and stand back up for more. It was infuriating and a blasphemous mark on his record. So, with renewed interest he pointed his index finger at the panting teenager before him, who was slowly gathering up bulging muscle mass, pulsing veins, and an aura of vibrantly colored static.

The golden glow illuminated the front of the man casting his ominous shadow to the trio behind him, apparently dead set on seeing him brutally, but efficiently, murder some brats.

"Are you ready old man!" Arlick bellowed, blood gushing from his chest as his body pulsed with the increasing ki within him, "because I'm coming at you with everything I got!"

Tao snickered, the glowing gold tendril of light licked his surroundings. Their eyes locked and both 'fighters' released their beams.

In this split second of release, Chichi and Kakarot came in and delivered a swift kick to Yamcha and Puar that were comfortably sitting on the floor behind the throne Tao had been occupying. Kakarot's tiny hands wrapped around Karen and the two began running away.

Tao's eyes widened as his Dodon ray was consumed by within the green ray coming for him, cutting his losses he dodged to the side a second too late and had his feet, and part of his ankles get caught in the blast, causing the old assassin to fall to the floor and writhe in pain, but Arlick took joy in seeing what else his beam had consumed.

As the old man jumped out of the way Puar pushed Yamcha off of her and jumped out of the way, leaving the bandit to be nearly completely enveloped by the blast, his agonizing scream filling the room as the stone wall behind him melted away. His charred flesh sizzles and his boiling eyes poured out of there sockets as he fell back, screaming out in agony.

 **-0-**

Sitting atop a giant floating log, his golden helmet colored crimson, the Cannibal King Ox sat cross legged in a puddle of blood and bones, his scrawny fingers and ratty nails digging into the flesh of his temples. Pure horror filled whispers echoed from within his head, all his meals were screaming at him for what he had done, for his greed, his gluttony.

 **-0-**

Arlick fell backward, his vision growing ever darker as he saw Puar transform into a centaur and carry away the injured Tao Pai Pai.

The clouds slowly started parting, above him he saw the descending forms of Chichi and Kakarot.

 **-0-**

 **A/N:  
**

Hey Guys! So as of right now I have found some inspiration and have finally finished this chapter thats been sitting on my computer for about a month and a half. ANYWAY! I have no clue how long until I burn out again so lets put the pedal to the medal and get these written for you!

IMPORTANT: So this story, and a requested story, Saiyajin: Blood Breaker, share a universe and due to a mixture or laziness, procrastination, missing inspiration, determination, and something about a cat, i'm going to discontinue it and add it into this story so that I have a few more plot bunnies to help me along.

 **REVIEW REPLIES**

There weren't any reviews...

 **THANKS FOR READING!**

 **P.S. Have a happy Halloween!**


	29. Treating Arlick and Spotty Businesses?

Her blue dyed hair brushed against her forehead, something...familiar was happening, a feeling from one of her moderately common nights with the desert bandit. She raised her head to see the old turtle hermit groping her chest with the bald buddhist sitting on a pink stool covered in bruises and bandages with a large lump on his head keeping the ice pack elevated. Her eyes returned to the hands groping her and in a flash she slammed her fist into the old man's nose caving his sunglasses inward, seriously thought why wear those at night anyway!?

Roshi chuckled to himself as Bulma pulled herself up and off the futon, she strode right out of the house and onto the balcony.

"Master…" Kuririn began, ignoring the twitching pain in his jaw.

"Yes Kuririn?" Roshi asked still smiling.

"Why are you such a pervert?"

Roshi stroked his beard before sighing and gleaming a look at his writhing student, "See Kuririn, thats where you're wrong...I'm an Ecchi connoisseur!" He barked a laugh while throwing his head back.

Kuririn was about to say something when he felt the quickly approaching ki signatures, he hoped off his stool...and crumpled to the ground on his numb as soggy noodle legs, though Roshi rushed outside to find the golden cloud at ground level with not one, not two, not three, but four, yes four passengers upon it!

He skipped the steps and ran over to the mass of his students and paled. He expected much from this self imposed mission of theirs. He expected failure, he expected injury, he even feared death for one of them. But to see Arlick struggling to remain awake with a burning hole in his chest was chilling. The only saving grace being that the wound didn't go all the way through and that Bulma was already applying first aid.

He breathed out to relax himself and stepped in, Bulma didn't waste a second.

"Roshi! Get him in side we have to stabilize him!"

Roshi smiled and picked up the young man...er saiyan, and carried him into his home and placed him on the still warm futon. Kuririn froze at the sight and nearly vomited at the pulsing thready muscle that lay exposed in his fellow students chest.

Arlicks breathing was erratic and shallow, his tail barely moving and just barely thumping against the floor of his home. His onyx eyes opened wide as he brought a hand up to clutch the hole in his chest.

" _GAH!_ Fuck...! I'm gonna kill that old bastard!" Arlick seethed as blood ran beneath his palm and onto the futon.

Roshi looked around noticing Bulma and Kuririn looking at him, he guffawed, "I didn't do anything!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and opened another capsule to finish treating the wound, "You can kill every perverted old fart in the world for all I care after I finish making sure you don't end up dead!" Bulma growled as she sprayed the wound with a greenish blue spray that had a red cross on the label with a tiny happy face on it.

Arlick's fingers curled and his back and feet pushed against the ground raising his torso into the air as he screamed from the burn. His roaring grew worse when Kakarot and Chichi plopped themselves down on his arms to keep him from moving.

Roshi stared down the his suffering pupil and lowered his head before deciding to put the past behind him...if only briefly.

"Alright kiddies hold down the fort. Papa has to run to a magic tower and pick up a magic vegetable."

Everyone sans Arlick looked at the old man who exited the house and hopped upon the golden cloud before flying away.

 **-0-**

Turles clutched his bleeding and crushed hand, the smirking namekian, Lute, was back in his defensive posture and raring to go again. He turned his head to the side to see another of these slug men chatting up the princess.

"What's the matter monkey-boy? Can't handle a slug?" The green man Lute was enjoying making it to the second stage of this little tournament.

"Don't get so cocky landing a blow on me! It'll be that much more incentive to _drive_ you into the ground with my _killer_ attacks!" Turles roared as he reared his arm back ki sparking beginning to spin around his palm.

The namekian, Lute, not privy to the detail of this attack assumed a stance to block much to the chagrin of one saiyan.

"Now! Face the might of Turles! Kill Driver!" The golden red ring flew forward and smashed into the blocking Namekian with tore through his arms and legs, the ring was large enough to avoid decapitating the alien but still compast enough to cut off bits of his scalp and elbows. Lute plummeted to the floor his missing feet were still there in a pool of his purple blood.

"GAAAAAHHHH! Dammit!" Lute cried as quickly three different namekians rushed in and began healing him, while one slowly entered after the fact to heal Turles hand.

Lute, after being healed and regenerating to speed things along stood, crookedly since he still had to break in his new feet, glared at the saiyan teen, "You bastard brat!"

Turles flexed his newly healed hand and frowned, "Have you no honor? You failed to best me in even combat...except your loss and cease your useless whining!"

Lute seemed to froth at the mouth for all of a second before receiving a look of disappointment from the guard captain, Drum.

 **-0-**

Arlick rolled over onto his side before stopping and pushing up off the ground. He was within his mind again...but it was different, the doors were gone at first at least, upon further inspection it turned out they were just pushed further away. He sighed and gave himself a once over. It was awkward realizing his silent company. Past version of himself…

"Well...the hell do you all want?" He asked examining himself and noticing the heavy bandages across his chest.

"Wow, some way of talking to yourself…"

"What do you think we want?"

"Where am I?"

They all broke in together and kept going with variations of there opening statements much to Arlicks dismay. There chattering teeth constantly clacking as they continued to barade his ear-drums with pointless banter. Fed up he threw himself forward and tackled a version of himself to the ground and punched it in the jaw.

"Shut the hell up!" He roared as he took in the sight of a mirrored version of himself cowering beneath him.

It didn't take long after that for the other two to restrain him and pull him off. They wrapped a copper chain around him and drove a platinum pike through one of the larger links and into the ground.

"Alright, enough of this…" Spoke a long forgotten voice from behind him, the three clones stiffened and straightened as a fully grown Arlick walked into view. He was wearing his old uniform. The purple scouter covering his right ear, his wild hair seeming stiffer than what it is now, his old navy blue jumpsuit under the simple breast plate with a single bulky strap running over his left shoulder. His heavy gauntlets and boots matching the green and blue colors of the breast plate perfectly. Tiredly the older saiyan pulled off his scouter and dropped it to the floor.

"So...this is the brat that i've become? Some puny welp of a saiyan that looks like something some low class shit puked up?"

The words were laced with a smug knowing and spite that flirted with Arlicks ears and took his mind fully. His own onyx orbs met those of his past self before he began to laugh. His past self looked to the the more recent clones who shrugged in confusion.

"You think I give a fuck about what you think? News flash we died asshole, and up until recently I was stuck killing myself trying to reach my old level...instead of living to surpass it…"

Arlicks old life representation crossed his arms and frowned.

"Way to go...y'know you were supposed to be more hard headed and take longer to get the idea right! I mean, how long do you think it took for your frail sanity to conjure all this shit up!?"

Arlick shrugged before smacking the chains restraining him into dust and standing tall the bandages around his chest slowly loosening. He was wearing an orange version of the gi the old-man...Gohan...had made for him, his hand dusted the off before he smirked gleefully at the trio of knuckle fucks ahead of him.

He turned to looked upon the quickly growing gates, the ground beneath them shaking as they approached, his oozaru body pulling them closer.

Arlick turned and waved the slowly disintegrating forms goodbye as he decided to start pounding away on the his next goal.

 **-0-**

Roshi bowed to the small white cat as he now held in his palm a small canvas sack with four green beans inside.

"Thanks Korin, i'll be sure to put these to good use!" Roshi remarked as he recalled a distant memory of his past, all those glorious nights…

"Right, right...just be sure to remember not to over do it on your students from now on…" The elder god scratched his chin.

The old turtle hermit chuckled to himself as he sat upon the golden cloud and took off back to his home to.

 **-0-**

Tao Pai Pai, a master mercenary with nearly a thousand kills to his name now laid in a puddle of his own blood in a crumbling castles with a dead client to his far right, and a cold night sky far above.

His hands clenched air as he continued slowly dragging himself away from the scene, he reasoned that if he kept up this pace he'd reach the infirmary only after dying of blood loss...for the sixth time…

"Dammit!" He punched the ground, his mouth froffing at mere thought that he would meet his demise at the hands of some monkey tailed adolescent brat!

Suddenly snickering filled the room and his head snapped to the side to see a figure in a gray coat with a red ribbon in her hair and brightly shining crimson eyes.

Tao was helpless entranced by the aura of power she gave off and the distant sound of machinery whirring in the background.

"Hello Pao Pao-san...would you be interested in a joint venture of sorts?"

Tao almost wanted to laugh. Without a foot to stand upon, literally, he wouldn't be doing much of anything for the foreseeable future, much less if he didn't find a way to plug the bleeding.

The crimson eyed woman seemingly aware of his plight stepped further into the light to reveal herself. She was a tall fair skinned gal with metallic lining along her jawline. Her eyes were cylindrical with shutters snapping ever so often and her jacket had missing sleeves revealing dual bionic arms, and her left pant leg was rolled up to expose a...bionic leg.

"You see...my employer is very interested in the bionic field of study...and feels as though he could scratch your back...if you scratch his…" She finished with a smile.

 **-0-**

 **Authors Note:** Damn...It's been a little while, huh. And i'm sorry about the long absence and short chapter upon my return. But on a slightly more positive note this marks the first chapter where I will be integrating my other DBZ fanfiction Saiyajin Blood Breaker into this one from now on.

THANKS FOR READING!


	30. Action in the Time Nest?

A break, that's what he needed. Kakarot let his legs dangle off over the edge of the bird cage belonging to that fluffy feathered bastard Toki Toki. His back ached all over, his legs were numb, and his head was pounding. And the weird glowy clock tattoo Chronoa had marked on his forearm was close to talking down to his final hour. Kakarot, assuming the she had finally done the sensible thing and decided to end his life, proceeded to bach hand her across the field of this little corner of hell, kick Trunks in the stomach so hard he cracked through not one, not two, not three, but four pillars! So now that all that had been down and he had spent the last day or so knocking away her horde of self absorbed 'Time Patrollers' trying to get him down. After reverently ruining all of their attempts he had resigned himself to wait out the clock. Though when the final hour struck and the all consuming yellow light erupted outward consuming everything in a dome shape he had a few more reservations. Atop that long list was the fact that his body was shrinking to the size of a welp and he could feel his ki vanishing from within him. This didn't feel like death, this felt like being erased.

Of course he was wrong on both accounts.

Chronoa was many things and at the tippity top of that long list was her immense benevolence, though much to her growing ire she couldn't get Kakarot to behave so she decided to give him the the Arlick treatment. And she knew the perfect place to drop him.

So as soon as the light finished consuming him and Kakarot opened his eyes he saw the beaten and bloody for of a saiyan pounded into the earth with a heartier looking female saiyan standing over him with his tail locked between a scissor grip in her fingers.

Her head swiveled and her smile turned into a deadpan stare. She wasn't upset, but clearly not happy, the saiyan male beneath her did his damndest to look over his shoulder at me, but the fact that his tail was locked in someone's grip meant he wouldn't be doing much of anything at all.

The furry appendage slipped free and she gently scooted him past a dirt line before saying, "Ring Out."

She turned and clasped both hand before resting her cheek against them, "Hello there Saiyajin-san, I am Beetra, and this is Turles."

'Saiyajin?' Kakarot thought for a moment recalling the Saiyan history, "Not _Saiya-jin_ just Saiyan, im barely second-class."

Beetra nodded along before crossing her arms, "Well anyway, welcome to Planet Namek. These Namekians here have been kind enough to lend us some land to live upon while me and Turles decide how to further approach our situation."

Kakarot hummed at the that before looking over to see the Namek residents fleeing, and could already feel a squadron of higher level, to them, warriors inbound. Turning he saw Turles slowly rising from his prone position while nursing a bent out of shape hand.

"You mentioned a situation and a state of uncertainty, tell me, what do you mean?"

Beetra hummed to herself as she turned to start picking up her fallen comrade, her smile never leaving her features.

"Yeah well, I've been basically marooned here for a year and Turles here is getting restless after a little more than a week. So we held a tiny tournament to settle some things and one thing led to another...anyway, would you mind looking after Turles, there's a big book of Namekian secrets I wanna have a look at!"

She shoved the welp forward into Kakarot who failed to catch him, and due to his smaller size and missing muscle caused them both to fall over as she flew away enveloped in a purple aura.

 **-0-**

Arlick opened his eyes and saw the pastel white ceiling of Master Roshi's living room. Irritatingly, beating his or talking down his inner demons hadn't done shit to speed up his actual healing. He turned his head slightly and realized that the pillow was way too warm and tried to flip it over only to get a startled yelp from Karen who had been resting his head on her lap.

Her face was a flush red and hot tears were already dripping from her eyes as she bent down and hugged him...putting extra pressure on his chest causing him to let loose a ferocious roar of pain that woke everyone else in the house, including Kobashi who cried so loud at being woken up that he matched Arlick, decibel for decibel.

Arlick grabbed the still crying Karen's shoulder and shook her, "Yeah, yeah I missed you too now get the hell off!" All the while his tail hair was standing on end from the pain running up and down his spine.

Chi Chi clambered down the stairs and froze at the scene of Karen lying over Arlick crying, with Kobashi also causing as much ear pain as possible, soon after her Kakarot followed and froze at the sight of his brother being alright. Before running over and joining the dogpile hug, much to Arlicks dismay.

'The zenkai boost wasn't worth this!' Arlick cried to himself.

And no sooner than he was about to pass out from the pain did Master Roshi come through the door and get everyone's, who wasn't a crying toddler or a suffering Arlicks, attention. He held up a small canvas pouch tied shut with a little piece of string, quickly he moved over whilst untying the bag before quickly shoving the raw green colored bean into Arlicks open maw and pressing his jaw shut.

The elder saiyan gulped in surprise and took the bean down with his saliva, nearly choking himself, and suddenly felt a capped well of stamina burst open and pushed everyone off. Free from the weight he stood and stretched.

"Damn old-man, I dont think ive ever felt this good."

Slowly everyone backed up as the the elder saiyan pulled off the bandages around his chest to reveal a small scar in the center of his chest, the pink flesh overlaying his normally pale color. Karen bit her cheek to hold back the words. She felt guilty being the cause of his pain, but she felt overjoyed that he had recovered so quickly...to the point of it almost being scary. But she supposed this matched up to the past events. Watching the two train themselves to near death before collapsing from exhaustion only to be up and ready before the sun the following day. She was shaken from her thoughts as the older saiyan clasper her shoulder, a tired smirk on his face with narrowed eyes. The room grew cold at the ominous aura wafting off of Arlick...that or the fact that he hadn't had a proper shower in a little over a day.

Her legs began to shake as a the tingling feeling ran down her spine and shook her core. Growing up with the two boys had provided her with plenty of opportunity to get to know the two. Kakarot, the slow to trust but endearing boy who would take on mountains before letting harm come to those he cared about. While Arlick was the always paranoid battle hungry nightmare fuel who could go from roguish and charming to hellish and right bastard at the drop of a dime. She pushed a stray strand of blue hair back behind her ear, doing her damn best to look anywhere but the boys onyx eyes.

With a slight push her ankles met the couch and she fell onto what had been his bed for the majority of his time spent training with Roshi, she quickly switched to ignoring that thought to avoid any type of blush from erupting across her face.

"H-Hey! What's the big idea?" Karen asked before shrinking at his glare.

Arlick stopped his glowering and turned away from her, nearly smacking poor Karen with his tail, his arms crossed he looked toward Kakarot before saying, "Just how the hell could you let some bug like Yamcha get the drop on you?"

Karen paused, Chi Chi paused, Roshi paused, Bulma gasped, and Kakarot picked some wax out of his ear. The blue haired martial artist let her mouth drop open and fell short when no words came out, the monstrous boy who could make dinosaurs the size of buses think twice before coming anywhere near had just been concerned for her...and not just that but too embarrassed to look her in the eye while he confessed to that concern.

She giggled and stood her throwing her arms around Arlick who seemed completely unprepared for the hug and flinched at the sudden contact.

Everyone, sans Kakarot and Kobashi, laughed at the reaction. Karen rested her chin on the flustered boys shoulder and took in the laughter in the room before sighing and silently sending thanks to Kami for letting her meet this boy.

 **-0-**

The genie with skin as black as midnight approached the guardian of earth, a being no shorter than seven feet with tanned green skin that was carved away with crevices and spaces from his many years of observing the world. His left hand resting behind his back in a fist while his right clutched his staff tightly.

Kami tossed Mr. Popo a glance from over his shoulder and and smiled at his old friend. Turning away from the edge of the look out he walked over to his friend who had brought out some tea and by the looks of it a light dinner.

"Won't you take the night to rest Kami?" Asked the concerned genie.

Kami, before being taken aside by his friend, had been standing there for the last few hours taking in all the worlds thanks and prayers. He rose a green hand to cup his chin for a moment's thought before waving away the question, "As much as a day of rest would do me, taking in the prayers of people and hearing their thanks will sustain me plenty the same...and I fear that soon enough i'll need that power more than ever before."

Mr. Popo nodded and began to sip at his tea while silently observing the weathered guardian of earth.

 **-0-**

His eyes burst open and in his gasp his hand shot straight ahead of him in a wide arc before stopping and sending a blast out from the center of his palm. The glass shattered and a scorch mark was displayed beautifully on the wall, as the royal youth exited the tank alongside all the green fluid now spilled across the med bay floor. He brought a hand up to his shoulder and held it there as he cracked his neck, now with his head fully restored to working order he scooped up all the sensors on his chest and temples and pulled them off before tossing them away from him.

It took all of one minute for the doors to slide open and none other than the brutish and hulking form of his attendant and teacher, Nappa, to step in. In his hands he held a simple blue suit.

"Prince Vegeta!" He beamed stepping further into the room, ignoring the spilled healing fluid, before handing over the simple jumpsuit.

"Status report," Vegeta barked taking the suit from him and pulling it on.

"Our efforts on Freeza planet 0618 have proven fruitful. After you were blindsided by the alien rebel I sent you back to a port in your pod while finishing up the last of the rebels."

Vegeta nodded along before freezing at the sight of who just entered the room, the cold tyrant himself...Freeza.

 **-0-**

 **A/N:** Hey guys, just getting some quick updates out before I vanish for a month to visit family.

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	31. Drama? Boredome? Tyrants in Space?

The flame-haired prince of the saiyans stood rim-rod straight, his spine was shaking as the beady black eyes traced his shape. The glossy purple lips of the tyrannical leader quirked into a grin as the report from their latest mission to the rebelling Freeza Planet 0618. The stocky purple alien with warts along his cheeks and a black stripes along his bald head read through the lines of the data pad and before the young prince knew it he was gone. Know standing before the monstrous tyrant was only himself, Nappa, and a handful of flight control operators.

"Well Vegeta I must say you handled this far better than I could have expected...to think that just a pair of monkeys and a handful of my forces and you could so thoroughly destroy a planet's population," The satisfied tone bleed through his words and vanished instantly with a loud pop as his smirk became a frown, "Maybe I should demonstrate to you where it is you fall so that you don't begin to harbor any feelings of grandeur."

Vegeta, being the son of the ever-stoic King of the same name, did not flinch...he stiffened. His eyes shook as they forced them up into the beedy black abyss of their dictator. A soft spark of irritation buried deep within himself as he simply stood there silently waiting whatever fate was to be handed to him and his visier. Though he could hardly focus with the feeling of his usually boiling hot blood frozen solid in his veins or the harsh pounding of his heart echoing in his head. With a tiring amount of practice he bowed authentically and spoke, "If that is what you believe necessary...Lord. Freeza."

The cold ruler brought a hand up to his mouth and laughed, a long and joyous kind of laugh that made whoever heard it want to shudder, shake, and maybe throw up.

"Fine. Let it never be said I never showed some miniscule amount of benevolence for those that serve me loyally, leave my sights before I change my mind."

Vegeta bowed twice before turning and walking out, Nappa quick to follow, all the while damning himself for having to display himself in such a manner to the tiny bastard that was such a looming threat, his only saving grace was that neither of his siblings Beetra or Tarble would ever know…

"Prince Vegeta…" Nappa began before being silenced by the spike in his prince's battle power.

The flame haired boy turned his head to so that his own onyx orb could glare right through the stocky body of Nappa. While he may have gotten a zenkai boost from his close call with death, the embarrassment of having to put up with being saved...of _needing_ to be saved. He spat at the thought before deciding something. Something that he should have realized sooner.

"Tell me something Nappa…" Vegeta began as his hand came up and pulled the red scouter from his face.

Nappa, being the master of body language that he was, scratched his cheek as he replied, "Tell you what…?"

It took a lot of self control for Vegeta not to punt the overgrown bastard through the reinforced walls surrounding them, so instead he ripped off the fools scouter and smashed it against his head with a huff. The child of royalty cleared his throat before glaring daggers at the man.

"Think about this with me for just a second...we were off world when Planet Vegeta blew up...what about any other saiyans that were also off world at the time? Like Raditz."

Nappa paused, not wanting to get beat on, and put some actual effort into his response, "Couldn't have, it's been years since then...even if they had long standing global termination orders they would have most likely finished and returned by now….er, right?"

Vegeta chuckled to himself as they turned a corner and kept walking through the empty metal halls of the ship.

"Oh? And why would they come back? We returned because Freeza had called us back, Raditz just happened to be with us at the time, but any other saiyans that found out...they could have chosen instead to hide away and escape the clutches of Freeza."

"You...you don't think…?"

"That there are other Saiyans out there? Of course I am. All they are doing is lying away being useless...it may prove difficult to find them...but if we find enough…"

Nappa felt his jaw unhinge at the mere thought that his prince was considering overthrowing Freeza. But, like any other time the prince had spoken, it seemed too perfect to fail.

"So Prince Vegeta...How are we going to go about finding these other saiyans?"

The prince turned to face him with a feral smirk on his face, "As annoying as it'll be to find most of them...I seem to recall our dear friend Raditz saying something about _two_ long lost brother of his…"

 **-0-**

The bald monk reeled back his jab before jumping away as a foot came down and drove through the stone they upon. His eyes shook for a second before he regained his focus and locked his vision squarely on the older of the two monkey-tailed boys, said older monkey tailed boy snickered as he removed his foot from the small hole before shaking off the small bit of rubble sticking to it. In a flash Kuririn was running straight in, the best way to deal with Arlicks overbearing offensive, as far as Kuririn had been able to feel out, was to not let up and only retreat after Arlick had used an attack that left him reeling for a second or two. His fist went wide as the taller martial artist ducked to the side a, the two keeping a close eye on the other before righting themselves and throwing a number of false hits. Kuririn luckily dodging all of the actual punches, elbows,knees, and kicks, and Arlick simply deciding to take the smaller boys hits head on. The small patches of dry earth around them rising into the air to create a thin cloud of dust and pure suffocation. Kuririn brought his left hand back and let the alien warmth build in his palm before driving the open strike into the face of the boy where its bright blue light shone to a blinding degree.

"Ah! You bastard, we said no ki!" Arlick roared as he swiped around frantically whilst Kuririn retreated to gather some fresh air.

'It...unreal. How can someone fight like that in that smog!?' Kuririn thought to himself as suddenly Arlick outstretched his hands and all the dust exploded outward and away from him.

It was pure instinct that had saved his noseless face from a hard punch as his body went rolling under the boys legs and standing on the other side where he was already blocking more kicks. Like through the majority of this particular fight Arlick focused primarily on maintaining his reach advantage, wide kicks, and straights, no grappling. The two had been at it since a little past dawn and seeing as lunch was fast approaching Kuririn was in no mood to sit down and enjoy his ham-sandwich and rice balls through a straw.

The two boys stopped mid strike as the loud ringing of the cowbell filled their ears. Arlick turned first, with Kuririn peeking past the taller boy, to spot Karen standing at the edge of their impromptu fighting with a messy white apron smothered in stains like a ruined canvass, and her long blue hair tied up into a bun.

"Alright you two, hurry on down and have something to eat." She said hurriedly before turning around with a huff and heading back toward the beach house.

Arlick crossed his arms and groaned at the display before walking after her slowly with a bald monk by his side. Said monk stared forward and kept his gaze on the girl before finally assuming she was past outside eavesdropping range.

"Hey Arlick...i've been meaning to ask...but what's going on between you and Karen?"

The older boy grunted and remained objectively silent, before uncrossing his arms and scratching at the crown of his head whilst his tail swished around behind him.

"She isn't exactly pleased with me." Arlick offered, his tail making a shape not unlike a question-mark.

"Not pleased…? Y-you mean like…?" Kuririn gulped as a thin line of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Spare me. I haven't bedded Karen or anyone for that matter, and if I did that certainly wouldn't be the issue. No, she's upset at my point of view."

Kuririn could see that, an abrasive, possessive, psychotic, battle hungry, weirdo with a tail and anger problems does not a good boyfriend make….usually.

"You point of view huh? Wanna give me some context here?"

"I explained to her, in a eloquent manner mind you, her place and standing. She disagreed and called me a 'misogynist pig' and told me to take my tail and ram it up my own anus...in so many words."

Kuririn nearly palmed his face, he had expected to hear something like this from Kakarot, the tiny fool was too good natured and goofy for his own good. Fortunately for him ChiChi seemed the forgiving sort when it came to the smaller of the monkey brothers. But Karen was as likely to smite you for peeing on the toilet seat as she was to kick you between the legs for speaking ina perverted manner around her.

"Harsh...though my curiosity beckens me to ask...just how did you explain to her...well _her_ place?"

"Hmm? Oh, Bulma, Karen, Kobashi, and myself were all out one night after training since I was fully healed. Bulma said that Karen was lucky to have such a nice and strong boyfriend. Karen denied the claim whole heartedly, and I scoffed before correcting her. I explained that I had no such bindings to the customs and ways of this planet at the I was a Saiyan before anything else. I explained that no such titles existed where I was from and explained that Karen was not my 'girl-friend' but instead my property, my possession. Simply put she was mine."

Kuririn actually stopped and pressed both hands into his eye sockets. He couldn't begin to comprehend how someone, anyone, could consider saying that in any situation was a good idea. Arlick disregarded his fellow students reaction and continued.

"She scoffed in return and and words were spoken. Since then she has seemed content enough to glower in my direction and scowl when I gave her casual glances. While I suspect I've crossed some line of earth courting customs or some such...I simply don't care…" Arlick finished before turning to see Kuririn still standing ramrod straight and shaking his head disapprovingly. Arlick considered it and decided that an old saying from his home dimension was being applied here, comrades before conquest, and smirked as he ascended into the air, he could smell the curry from here.

Kuririn stared after the shrinking form of the monkey boy as he sighed...he had no idea if he could say anything to make him more considerate...but he hoped that this wouldn't go on for much longer, he missed having Karen come by with Kobashi to watch them train and bring them lemonade and rice balls…

 **-0-**

Kakarot looked off into the distant green horizon, Turles standing cross armed by his side.

"It's been weeks now...is she still reading through that damned book?" the impatient new-new-comer said with obvious disdain.

"If the slugs are to be believed...then yes. She's only stepped out so far to eat, drink, and use the restroom. I assume they grow weary of guarding her whilst she takes from them her knowledge." Turles grumbled taking a seat so that his legs could dangle off the cliffs edge.

Kakarot remained on his feet as he turned to look over the docile village behind him. He had grown sick of it and the boredom was ever consuming. Sparring with Turles and the occasional slug-man was only good for so long and with all the distractions he missed having from Chronoa or the now distant memories from his old band of saiyans...he spat over the edge and scratched at his head. He truly hoped to be leaving this planet...and the sooner the better.

 **-0-**

 **A/N:** Decidedly short...but nice enough to kick off this new wave. I've been going back through these and I can't help but feel like Arlick is...a bit of a Gary Stu, so I hope to correct that moving forward. Also, I think I might have royally screwed this time-line of mine so I might duct-tape one together and slap it on at the end of another chapter, maybe the next one, and hopefully help everyone out a bit. Beside that, here the thirty-first chapter and wow, this is the first time any of my written works, original or fanfic, public or private, have ever reached this many chapters. I'm honestly super proud of that...even if the quality could stand to be a little better.

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	32. Arlicks Abrasivness

She stared in unflappable awe. How else could one describe the visage of a cloaked figure with charcoal colored hair descending from the heavens and stopping the bullet from taking the life of her or her precious brother. Her violet eyes shone in the holy light that seemed to be emanating from his form. A sudden wind came rolling in, lifting the hem of the godly figures cloak to reveal a dark purple gi beneath it.

Her assailant stared in shock, the hand holding the six-shooter trembled and his eyes were bugged out. How else could one truly react to seeing someone catch a bullet?

"W-what the devil!?" His heinous voice sounded like cats dyings and his breath reeked of rotten egg.

A soft, warming, chuckle came from the cloak wearing savior, "Saiyan actually, and here I believe this is yours."

And with what appeared like nothing but a flick to her eyes had sent the bullet sailing through the air faster than anything she had ever witnessed. The image of the man's head imploding filled her eyes long before the sound of his skull cracking filled her ears. Her muscles were already receiving the electrical signal from her brain before she had even been sure she wanted to react this way. She ran right up to the cloak wearing boy, carefully since her tiny brother Kobashi was in her arms, and pressed herself against him.

"T-thank you!" She cried, it was all she could think to do, salvation had seemed so very distant, so impossibly faint and unreal in those moments that for it to have been given to her…

A heavy, but warm fabric rested upon her shoulders after a moment. She looked up to see his onyx eyes staring intently at her as he tightly wrapped the precious cloak around her. His countenance stern and impossible to read, he simply refused to give her any telling as to the kind of person he was. But she wouldn't need to figure that out, she already knew. Or she thought she did anyway.

His hand came up, its rough texture alien against her smooth and soft cheek. His face the same dead serious it was since he turned to face grew a tad more serious as he seemed to peer through her.

"Girl. You are mine now." He said, the words sounding impossibly cold and foreign in his mouth.

She trembled as she realized the warm cloak wrapped around her was now biting cold and weighed significantly more, his rough hand now stung against her face as it seemed his nails were piercing her skin.

 **-0-**

Karen shot up from her sleeping bag, a cold sweat running down her temple. She stared around the dark room, Kobashi had been surprisingly compliant this evening without bothering to stir once so far, and other boys had been so tired from training that they were all practically knocked out. She ran her shaky fingers through her blue hair and decided to fully sit up, after having that dream again she'd rather not go back into her mind where she saw Arlick in _that_ kind of light. She knew it was a 'mild' overreaction, but to try and peacefully sleep through the night had become impossible for her.

Her stare seemed to subconsciously fall on the slumbering monkey-tailed-boy. The one who seemed to have no qualms at all about sleeping peacefully even when he was the cause of her insomnia spell. She sighed whilst rubbing her temples with a forceful vigor. Even when mad at the irritating boy she couldn't help but ponder about him. Had he ever truly been compassionate, or was it all a ploy some kind of game hidden behind her blinding admiration for his heroic acts? Was he intentionally being a giant jerk or was it all brought on by the recent kidnapping and near death?

She groaned and kicked away her blanket, her hand grabbed the white flip phone with the Capsule Corporation logo on it that rested by her pillow and made her way out of the house. Her days were filled to bursting with these aggravating thoughts, and trying to sort these out whilst dealing with the all too infuriating Arlick or the lecherous geezer that taught him or even the tiny bald monk that had no business being a monk since he chased after so many women. She stopped as the waves touched her toes, the cold of them shocking her back to reality. Here, she stared out at the sea where Arlick and Kakarot had changed, they had become those...monsters. She looked to either side of the shore, it was barren, as it should have been at nearly two in the morning. Her hand tightened around the white device before she sighed, the shaky breath rattling her entire body.

"You'll catch sick out here this late." The voice spoke up from behind her nearly made her soul evacuate her body.

Normally she would have turned to face the origin of the voice, but despite the sickening feeling that was instilled in her whenever they shared a look and the horrifying worry of what it was she was doing and being found out she really couldn't turn. There was also the fact she had been scared stiff by his sudden appearance.

Her ears flinched as they were filled with the sound of displaced sand, his soft foot falls spacing out the grains as he walked past her, his pant legs rolled up, as to let the cold water fully submerge his feet.

"What's wrong? Couldn't sleep?" He asked, tossing her a disinterested glance from over his shoulder, his onyx eyes never looking colder.

She hated that. More than anything else about him, it was that. How could someone, anyone, show concern for another but express it so coldly and with such staggering disinterest! It was enough to make her yell sometimes, and more than enough to get her swinging mad others.

"No. I couldn't." She huffed, turning to looked back down the shore.

She heard him grunt, his typical reply as of late, and simply waited. Since his miraculous return he'd been cold, distant, all but the most insufferable of people. He couldn't be talked down, or to, at all. He wouldn't let anyone get a word in edgewise, he would shake off others opinions or views on pretty much anything, and the only positive thing he had been doing since his return was his training had been seriously ramped up. He would devote no less than a hundred and ten percent to it, if nothing else it was a mercy since he'd tire himself out so much he'd usually collapse after dinner or a shower.

"You were going to Bulma. Yeah?"

She flinched, she had critical of him, maybe overly so, but she wasn't much better. All her time that went into criticizing him mean she spent all of that withdrawn and within her own head. The other day she had spent so much time being mad at Arlick that Kobashi had remained without a diaper for almost forty minutes. But that meant something, where everyone else had to fight to gain her attention he could almost instantly call her back to reality, like some super natural hold on her pulled her forth whenever he addressed her.

"I need some time away from all this." The words came out by themselves. And that made her sad. Sadder than she had been in a while, she felt so horribly...controlled.

"Away from what? Protection? Family…?Me?"

She would have thrown up, she would have cried, she would have turned and ran all the way to the upstairs room and taken it from Roshi if it meant not having to face this, him, right now. It was getting harder. It was getting bitter. It was despicable lately.

"Yes-"

"Stop."

She looked up, she had been cut off. Her lips nearly sewn shut by his order. Tears were welling up behind her eyes and her stomach was churning with disgust.

"Don't do that. The reason I said what I said was because I wanted a specific answer. Your running away, you aren't dealing with it. You acting like a coward."

She was wasn't she? But, what did it matter? It hurt immensely to put up with this. It felt like a dagger was sliding through back and into her heart every time she laid down in the general vicinity of him. She couldn't keep it up much longer, even if she wanted to. She'd miss Kakarot and ChiChi. They were nice, nice enough to drag this out for as long as she had. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't let him keep believing what he was doing was okay. It wasn't.

"It'd just be for a little while…" She meekly bit out. It was forced, and it didn't sound true even to her. She flinched when he chuckled.

He turned more fully to her, his hands resting on the obi of his gi, "You keep evading, trying to jump topic. I just want a direct answer." He said, again without much emotion.

Her tongue was a knot in her mouth, and a cold lump was clogging her throat. Her fingers were clutched so very tightly around the phone now that she feared she would break it. She couldn't stop, it had taken her so long to build up the courage for this, if she stopped now, if she threw away all this hard work, if she, if she, if she!

"You. I want to get away from you! You've been nothing but a possessive asshole since you woke up!"

She was surprised by her outburst, and doubly so by his reaction. She honestly expected him to hit her, to be mad, to be frothing at mouth like some rabid animal. But the only thing that happened was his tail uncoiling from his waist to hover over the water while he arched an eyebrow high onto his forehead.

He sighed. She stared, really stared, at him for the first time in a long time and realized it. He looked tired, dead tired even. His usually broad and straight shoulders were sagging and his tail-hair seemed ruffled, his posture was slouched and uncaring.

"I've told you already haven't I. Your my property. I simply failed to make that point abundantly clear before now."

"Except I'm not!" She screamed, louder than she's spoken in weeks, louder than she dared to speak since this has been going on...she almost couldn't believe it had been two months.

He smirked at her denial, "Truly? Were it not for me you wouldn't even be alive today, much less here in the company of the strongest earth has to offer."

"And I will always be grateful for you saving my life. Kobashi's too. But you don't own _me_ that's not how it works, and your too pig headed to understand. Arlick I'm scared of you. More so than those bandits, or dinosaurs or terrorist or even that creep Yamcha!"

His nostrils flared at that particular comparison and Karen nearly screamed when she felt her wrist become constricted and her back press against a tree. He had moved them from the coast to a tree in an instant, and the angry glare he was giving her did nothing for the fear filling her veins right now. This exact scenario was why she had been so secretive about trying to reach out to Bulma, so secretive and distant toward anyone who might tell him about her opinion.

"I scare you more than Yamcha do I?" He sneered, "Have I ever forced myself on you? Have I kidnapped you? Stolen from your friends? Hired a mercenary to potentially kill one of your friends!?" He screamed, his grip tightening to the point where it burned.

"No!" She cried out, struggling against his hold.

"Should I change that? Should I become the shit pile that you compare me to?"

She pulled against him, tried to kick and squirm, to no avail.

"Would that make you happy? If instead of simply calling you my property I treated you like it? HUH!?"

She couldn't stop the tears spilling from her eyes in that moment, her mouth was clamped shut as her shoulders shook, she was losing feeling in her hands.

Until he dropped her, and she slid down against the tree bark, not caring her shirt had ridden up and the bark was scratching her back, or that she had sat down so suddenly it stung her tail bone, and not giving a single damn about how she looked hugging her knees to her chest while she cried into them.

Looming atop her was the glare from ice cold eyes blacker than the night sky. He turned away from the sight, a pathetic display that...he had caused. A smoky green mist of ki began to rise off his clenched fist, his clenched teeths grated against each other as the light emanating from his palm grew until it reached a burning and uncontrollably chaotic aura that burned erratically around his hand, until her threw into the lake where it sent the fresh water raining over the head. His hand trembling from using a 'Boshitama' like that.

He walked over and crouched before the still crying body of Karen.

"I am a Saiyan. A warrior. I am no Earthling, no simple minded plebeian scum that has concepts even remotely similar to what is practiced on this backwater planet. I say this, so that it perfectly clear between us. From now on to me you are nothing but a background noise, like Bulma or Yamcha. Don't hold me accountable for your dependency. Do not compare me to scum of of his level. And never look to me for anything. This, is my last gift to you Karen, I hope you do not squander it."

He turned and walked away, her still shaking body sobbing uncontrollably. Her head finally leaned up from its resting spot on her knees and she opened the phone. It only had one contact to call.

' _Karen? Its like three in the morning whats up?_ '

She froze again, his words truly sinking in, but she couldn't stop now, "Could...you come pick me up?" She sobbed into the receiver.

' _A-are you crying? Is something wrong!?_ '

"Please…" She quietly said again.

' _I'll be there soon. Get your things and Kobashi._ '

 **-0-**

 **A/N:** Wow, where did this come from?

My original plan was for this to be come silly thing where she remained more upset with Arlicks lack of understanding with earth customs, but it quickly became this abuse story that your now reading. And while this is no laughing matter I feel like this better captures a more true perspective of the characters. Karen has been doing this ride along thin for a while now, not ever really caring about this or that, or bothering to explain things to Arlick. And while originally things were more lighthearted and only mildly abrasive, I decided this would be a nice chance to actually have my characters grow. Kakarot, thanks to the compassionate nurturing of Gohan, has remained pretty similar to cannon counterpart. The only difference being his now having an elder sibling from the get go and being more socially aware.

Aside from my attempts to real character growth, this is also, in my opinion, one of my better chapters. Not for my handling of this topic but comparatively from the original dozen chapters or so, maybe more, this is written to a much higher level. Again, comparatively speaking, as a writer I still have a ways to go I fell.

Anyway...

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	33. A Long Journey to Come

It was early that morning, the night had been slow to pass, and daybreak had been slower to start. Slow to the point that her teeth had gnawed her poor lip raw. She'd retrieved Kobashi, packed their things, made breakfast, sewn, woken Roshi to say goodbye, woken Chi Chi to say goodbye, woken Kuririn to say goodbye, and had debated over waking Kakarot to say goodbye but couldn't do it. She made breakfast while everyone she'd awoken hovered over her shoulder. She had gone into the bathroom to cry twice. She had walked onto the porch, to be the bigger person, to look at the face, into the cold eyes, of the one who had once made her feel safe, turned rotten, but failed. She turned around and began to gnaw on her lip while carrying her baby brother. She would need time, time and space, before she could look into his onyx eyes and not feel afraid.

She cleaned around the house, she talked with those she had awoken, and finally she stepped outside at the crack of daylight to see a frazzled Bulma run out and hug her. The now violet haired girl glared over at the elder saiyan who had spent the evening training. Large weights in each hand as he threw punches. He remained indifferent as everyone helped Karen bring her few bags on board, and he didn't say goodbye when she bid her farewells once more and departed.

The world felt colder in those moments, the ship rising into the air, the sounds of loud goodbyes over the ships engine, the silence once it was gone. The bitter feeling that had swelled within him that seemed to thrum with each second he had ignored her. The way that thrumming got louder after she had left, gone for who knew how long, gone back to a place where she had been taken, taken by those stronger than him, strong enough to remind him he was nothing. Nothing and insignificant. That all he had been before was gone, a fresh slate of something meaningless, a was of cla yet to be molded. Cold and hot seemed to clash within him, his weights grew heavier with each punch, the sweat built up around him being flung from his person with each punch. His head throbbing as his beating heart pounded within his chest and echoed through him. He was ignoring it. Pretending he hadn't just done what he did. Hoping what he did was right. He was sure of it. He was in the right. She the wrong. His grip tightened, his aura pushing the grass away from him as he punched harder, faster, ferociously into the air. It run in his head, He was in the right. She the wrong. On repeat, the voice of himself saying it again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, until he screamed.

The weight flew from his hands and crashed into a large rock, the crashing sound drew the attention of Roshi and Chi Chi. They came running from within the small house and paused, meters from the panting boy, saiyan. His shoulders rose and fell in time with his chest, his sweat covered body shined in the early morning sun. His hair seemed a touch wilder than it had only the previous day, his brows were pulled down in a way that spoke so very clearly he was angry, angrier than he had been in anyone's recent memory.

His face however froze, and then calmed when he spotted it. The folded clothes, his freshly patched up violet gi, his weighted boots, his cloak. All cleaned. Patched up, and left by his side...His snarling visage re emerged as he palmed his face. His onyx eyes looked over to his elderly master. Then to his fellow student, before they glance over his shoulder to where he could feel Kuririn and Kakarot putting their all into milk deliveries. He spat as he picked up his rags and entered the home. The water that pelted his body was cold, frigid. He wanted the blazing thoughts in his mind to freeze over and be washed away, he wanted them to no longer matter. So with a clenched jaw he scraped his scalp until his nails threatened to pierce the flesh. His remained there until someone knocked and told him lunch was ready.

He had pulled on his gi fast, faster than ever before and fastened his cloak. The familiar weight pressing into him. He was glad to have it back. Back….his lips turned downward in a deep frown as he found the final step of the stairs, his gaze casted upon the usual spot that would contain a crying infant. The usual spot where Karen would sit uncomfortably to best prop up her brother while feeding him. The usual spot he and Kakarot wou crowd around her and listen to her complain about the day...even if the crowding part had ceased a month ago when he made it very clear she was property. Yes, he realized it now, he had told her. A person, a human with concepts so very different to his own, knowing full well what it would do...that she was property. He forced her away, and even when at his worst she remained. She stuck by his side, hoping it would change, that it was a phase...he grunted. He had a whole life worth of faking emotions to back up his acting. She had believed him to be a horrible human, saiyan, a pile of scum. An abusive pile of trash that valued the sentient person he'd once saved and cherished as little more than an object. He nearly spat, before realizing he was indoors and would rather not get a talking to by the old coot who owned the home.

He was pulled into the kitchen/dining room by the bald monk he called friend. The room, the crowded table, felt empty. With the plates stacked high, the chairs crammed together, the hustle and bustles of kakarot and Kuririn struggling to eat their body eight in carefully prepared food… It was agonizingly empty without a head of blue hair beside him. Without her reminding everyone to eat carefully, to not choke on chicken bones, to wash up after...It brought an unfamiliar pang of pain to his chest.

He finished his meal, a plate stacked high with proteins and greens, prepared by the master chef Roshi himself. He'd eaten slowly, unusually slowly. As he sat in the common room with Kakarot pleasantly speaking with Kuririn and Chi Chi. He'd come to his decision. He had to leave.

The room froze when he had said that aloud, and all eyes turned to him, save for one pair hidden behind deep black shades with a red frame. Differing opinions were clear. Kakarot was distraught, losing another person so soon after Karen...so soon after Gohan…., Kuririn was confused, not clue as to why he would leave, and Chi Chi seemed mad. Ready to explode. But held it back, as if she saw something deeper than what was on display.

"Where will you go?" Kakarot asked, upset.

"Why?" Kuririn threw out, confused.

"Hn?" Chi Chi grunted in a way that was closer to huffing.

Roshi remained silent, simply refusing to meet his students gaze. The wise old hermit remained still and quiet throughout the conversation, through most of the actual day as well. His face was stern, and he had displayed a level of maturity that Arlick had put far past the elder man. But, much to his surprise, his elderly master was also quite adept at containing his emotion. Keeping his heart tucked away.

The elder saiyan smirked as he cast a gaze over the crowd. He had been roughing out the groups overall battle power. Their master had a hidden well but he would average somewhere around eighty, possibly ninety, while resting. Kakarot was in the high fifties with Chi Chi, and Kuririn had hit a wall at just over forty. But numerical values on strength were always...flimsy. Before his zenkai his power had been in the lower seventies, after he was pushing one-hundred-fourteen. Beyond then, since training he had reached one-hundred-twenty-seven! He was beyond his fellow students, clearly, and it would remain that way if he had any say in the matter. But as he spent days working to improve, getting ready to challenge the hermit...he realized. He was inexperienced. He had seen so little of the planet he called home, or camp, even during his journey to recover the seven mystical hustling balls of a dragon that couldn't resurrect old men against their wills.

"I'm going to explore this mud ball, maybe learn a thing or two about the idle fools who settle here...no offense to the idle fool in the corner." Arlick smirked, taking one last shot at Roshi, how could he not!

"No, no, none taken. Should I change your diaper before you head out?" He threw back, getting a wince from the elder alien.

Sighing Arlick gave his younger brother, the one he'd come to know after years of putting up with a boy he'd once considered annoying. He was once antagonistic to his younger cohort. He realized that now, he had hidden his contempt, put behind the gize of training. But that was never the case. He'd nce hated the partner he'd been saddled with, the only problem was he'd grown attached. To him. To this planet. To the old fools that they kept stumbling upon. To those that shined brightly in the sea of normality that was this world. Sighing he placed a hand atop the head of hair, the wild and unkempt mane that belonged to his younger brother. He recalled his first minutes in this world, this universe, the blurry faces never left his mind. His new father. His new mother. Lost before he ever got attached. A shame, he'd have made a great saiyan he felt. But he recalled them enough. Kakarot had taken their father's hair...and he had gotten their mothers.

"Listen well Kakarot...I am going to become strong...stronger than you could ever hope to fathom. So do the same, do not become complacent for even a second or I shall overtake you. Our power gap is already big, do not let it become more so."

With those words, ignoring the rest, Arlick turned and left the house, his felt parted from the earth as his aura came to life around him. He hovered in the air, turning back one last time to see the faces of those he'd come to know, those he was familiar with, and left. He needed time...he needed space.

 **[Dragon Ball Chronicles]**

"So...Turles, now that we've been left to our own devices by the strongest being on the planet, why don't we...acquaint ourselves with the locals?"

Turles turned his head toward the fellow saiyan. It was clear he was different from Beetra the minute he arrived. His tale of being reborn was...hard to swallow, his idiocy was also a hard pill for the young saiyan to swallow. But swallow he did, and now that he had another of his kind available in more than small burst he had taken to sparring with the fellow alien. The Namekians hated them, they were careless, had no restraint, and were overly loud. Their roaring forms would crash with thundering booms, and it would go like this from dusk till dawn or until they were too exhausted to bother moving. They would plant and grow Saibamen together, then fight those green men together, then kill and eat those men together. A camaraderie unlike any Turles had ever had before was forming, had formed between them.

"Ah! You two, I've been hoping to find you!" Their royal company called, her short reddish black hair defiantly still in the wind the blew around her in flight, "I've read some amazing things in the Namekian tomes of Legends!" She excitedly called to her fellow saiyans with glee.

Kakarot was the first to step forward, "Oh? Does any of what you found give us a reason to get off this pathetically small mud ball of a planet?"

Turles snickered while Beetra sighed.

"I do wish you'd show more compassion to our host. Kakarot's lousy attitude aside, yes, we will be leaving planet Namek soon."

Turles coughed, nearly choking on his roasted leg of Saibamen, "Truly? We'll be leaving this blue ball of boredom!?"

Beetra smiled at the enthusiasm, if not the comment that accompanied it, "yes! As soon as the Namekians finish our ship we'll be heading to another mud ball! It's called earth!"

The two male saiyans shared a look, "What's on earth that demands we visit?" Kakarot asked, sparring Turles the stink eye Beetra gave him.

"Two more saiyans! If you haven't noticed, more of us survived than that bastard lizard realized! So we will be collecting all the saiyans we can and eventually...I plan on paying back that pink lizard back…" The sudden shift had both males shuddering. They had never known Beetra to be capable of such...ferocity.

 **[Dragon Ball Chronicles]**

Shudders pulled apart. Dim orange lights were shining down on a steel plate operating table. Bloody utensils and tools cluttered rag covered tables. Whirring machinery filled the otherwise empty room with sound, dull and sullen tones that hung in the air. Glowing red eyes shined beneath the lights and slowly a man rose to a sitting position. His body completely bare, half comprised of flesh, and half comprised of metal he simply sat there, almost as if unaware of the change he had gone through. His legs, everything past the knee, was a metallic skeleton. He could move his new toes and more than that he could feel them a hundred times better than he could ever feel his old legs. He reached down to touch them, only to freeze as his hand came into view. It was also a metallic skeleton. A robotic replica of the normal bones found in the body of a flesh and blood human.

Hissing touched his ears, and his head turned to the sliding doors in the corner of the room. A tall old man, balding, stepped in. To his right a very muscled man with ginger hair, to his let a woman in a coat that left a lot to the imagination. She wore a skull cap that covered the top of her long black hair, and had metal rivets doting her jawline, her deep red eyes glistened in the shadows.

"Mr. Tao...how do you like...my modifications?" The man asked in a chilling voice, and Tao remained silent. How could he reply to that. He had lost his legs and had given himself over on the promise of having them returned, and now awoke to being more metal than man. It was sickening!

"Y-you bastard! You took away my hand!" He replied, furiously fighting his restraints, his other robotic hand was still bolted to the table.

The old man laughed, "Legs? Hands? Why stop there!? If you were on the verge of evolution, of rebirth, why stop at mere appendages!? I've taken that which held you back, and made you so much more than man!"

Tao finally spotted the mirror beside him, he plucked it off the table and froze. His beautiful face. His gorgeous black hair. His perfect complexion. All of it gone! He was a machine…! But it was only because of that incident. That boy…

"Consider yourself lucky...Doctor. I have someone to blame for your fun, release me so that I may exterminate a pest!" Tao beckoned and a received no comment for his talk.

"No, Tao...you will still aren't done...I still need to finish your plating...then though. Then you can kill quite a few people for me!" The doctor laughed as he walked upon the man and picked up a still bloodied device. He was making the next step in human evolution!

 **[Dragon Ball Chronicles]**

 **A/N:** Bet you thought I forgot about those schmucks on Namek huh? Or maybe you assumed I had disregarded the Red Ribbon scientest with a fancy for making cyborgs? I think not!

So yeah, we get some insight as to why Arlick was a dickhead, we see Karen and Kibashi leave the story for a tick, and we move the focus away from Dragon Balls titular character to my OC...because yeah.

This story hasn't gotten any reviews since June, but people are still reading it, and I still have fun writing it, so here it is!


	34. Arlick vs Tao MkII

**A/N: Review Replies will be at the beginning of each chapter, other notes toward the end.**

 **KupaKappa(Guest):** _Yeah it does suck, but as long as people read it I'm pretty happy. Though a review or two wouldn't hurt.  
_

 **[Dragon Ball Chronicles]**

The metal doors hisses and slid apart, the golden light spilled into the operating room. Light shined upon the bloody utensils on side tables, along the floor that had been deeply stained by their recent patients blood, along the walls that were filled with tiny electromagnetic pulse generators, and finally upon the empty bed were bloodied chains lay scattered and busted manacles litter the floor around it. The scene spoke only in hints to the true agony that has been inflicted in this room. Wrinkled hands came together and a soft muttering echoed into the chambers. The light cast him into a silhouette, his long shadow stretching into the room. His hand came up to the high collar surrounding his neck, his thumb and pointer finger pinching around the small circular device acting as a pin.

"Android 6 to Dr. Gero?" The feminine voice of his more recent creating came from the speaker in the pin.

"It seems our friend Android 7 has escaped. Initiate global tracking now...and send Android 9 down to clean up the mess in this room."

"At once doctor."

 **[Dragon Ball Chronicles]**

Blistering cold. Howling winds. And blanketing white sheets of frozen water. This was not what he had come to find. He had abandoned the only other of his kind, his lecherous master, and two humans who thought they could ever hope to compare to the might of a saiyan. He contemplated spitting but the winds would just push it back onto him. His forearm blocked the flakes from reaching his eyes, and his continued to push up the mountain side with his cloak flapping irritatingly behind him. The sun had vanished under the horizon shortly after he descended upon the snow capped mountains. His teeth clacked. His skin flexed as his arms became riddled with bumps. Stopping to shake his shoulder a pound of snow fell from each and as he swept a hand through his wild mane of hair he felt another pound of the frozen liquid fall to the earth.

His eyes focused around the tree line, deep greens wrapped around dark browns, with branches that swayed precariously in the harsh winds. His feet seemed to sink further into the snow with each step, said snow already being up to his knees. His teeth ground against one another and after a moment longer of his trudging he extended his palm and let a wave of bright green erupt outward, instantly filling himself with regret. The melted snow rushed down at him and soaked into his fighting gi's pants, and with renewed hatred he trudged deeper into the woods intent on finding some cavern to use as shelter, preferably with a bare or other large animal within to act as dinner.

His aura sparked around him to beat away the flakes, only further melting snow that seeped into his boots. His toes curled as ice water ran down his ankle. His hatred for the cold only growing with each consecutive moment he remained in the infernal weather. The crunching beneath his feet grew louder as he stomped up to a tree. His hands feeling the bark for a moment before he crashed both palms into opposite ends of the tree, cutting straight through. It fell with little wine and as his green beams connected with it a roaring fame soon sprung up. He nearly considered resting uptop the open fire. His ear twitched, but he sensed no presence approaching. Hoping to fool whoever dare be bold enough to assault him. His onyx eyes scanned the wooded surrounding him… his time spent with Gohan had instilled in hima sense of preservation for the field he battled upon...even if every other instinct in him demanded he blast away these damned trees.

Suddenly there was no time to consider who was tracking him as the first move was made. A figure in a deavy pink coat came rushing from the trees, his speed splitting the path of snow behind him. Arlick considered dodging, pointless he'd be attacked again before recovering. He thought about holding his ground and blocking. Stupid considering he couldn't sense the level of power the fool emitted. Which left only one, satisfying, option. His toes quickly dug under the fallen tree that he'd lit a fire upon and kicked into the figure.

The pink coat wearing assailant faltered before raising a hand and chopping the tree in two. His footing altered mildly by the action caused him to trip over himself and fall face first into the snow and slide to stop after head butting the base of a tall pine tree. As he rose, the snow falling from his form, a mad cackle sounded from behind him. He turned to glare, a difficult thing to do when half your face is made of metal, and spotted his target.

"Truly if this mud ball is good for anything it is entertainment. Please and encore for your faithful viewer!" Arlick laughed, his shaking shoulder taunting the assailant before him.

"That right, laugh boy! Because in a few minutes you're about to be dead!" He shouted, his nasally voice shaking with rage. He seemed put off when the laughter in fact stopped and a murderous grin split the face of his target.

Bright purple light roared to life around the still form of Arlick. His hands shaking as the snow around them was pushed away. His eyes staring forth in delight, his smirk growing into a cheshire grin.

"Well, well, well! You saved me the trouble of hunting you down! What a kind soul you are!" Arlick laughed as he hovered in the air, making distance between them, before shooting a small spiralling bullet of green energy where the man stood. The coat wearing figure shifted and vanished from sight. Arlick felt his eyes widen before a cold fist slammed into his cheek. His body flying over the snow for a long minute before his back slammed into a tree, he hoped that loud crack was the wood and not his spine.

A taste like copper or iron danced across his tongue, small droplets slipping past his clenched teeth and dying the snow. The coat wearing figure smiled, his red goggles glowing in the night. Arlicks ear twitched again, something akin to a pang; a piece of metal striking another, the man vanished again and Arlick rose both arms to block his head, only for a kick to sink into his stomach. Air seemed to vanish from within him, had it ever truly been there, his chocked gasp keeping him from moving as an elbow slammed into his ribs.

The tumbling body rolled for a solid minute before the saiyan dug a hand into the snow, his fingers piercing the frosted earth below. His eyes were wide now, truly awake, as he stood and locked onto the man before him. He shifted slightly, and when the pang of metal reached his ears, he moved to block. Finally he caught the fist of the man, cool to the touch, hard as steel. The eyes he stared into were more like protruding lenses, and the only part of the face that remained flesh was his chin and mouth.

"Seems you've gone and gotten some upgrades since I last saw you Jao, but fret not, I'll never forget a voice as grating as yours!" Arlick taunted as he planted a kick into the man's stomach, the fact he went reeling gave him a seemingly endless pool of satisfaction.

"Y-you bastard! The names Tao! Tao Pai Pai!" He screamed like a fussy brat, his head ducking to avoid a fist.

"I don't need to remember the names of dead men!" Arlick replied as he entered Tao's range and let his aura explode outward in a shower of purple light, "Since you saved me the trouble of hunting you down, I'll give you the mercy of a quick death!"

Tao narrowly avoided a fist that would have went straight through his solar plexus. Suddenly a pressure appeared on his wrist, as his vision split one eye looking toward the arm the other remaining on Arlick, Tao found a furry appendage suddenly wrapped around his wrist. Before he could do anything against it he was harshly tugged down into an expectant knee. His body arched back, his hands coming up to nurse his now truly broken nose. Blood ran down his face and occasionally squirted from he broken appendage. Tao, in his fury through his hands down, literally, the metallic grippers fell to the snow from the now vacant left wrist sprouted a long dagger, nothing emerged from the right Arlick noted.

Tao smiled as he brought up the cannon arm, Arlick gaping at the appendage, suddenly the orange light building within exploded outward and crashed into the waiting hands of the saiyan. The lead ball and Arlick were sent flying backward, a deep trail carved into the snow as they went, several trees were felled before the saiyan was slammed into a cliff face. The led ball knocking the air from him, again, before falling to ground below where it sank into the frosty earth. Arlick had no time to recover before he heard the annoying pang of metal. His head tilted to the side suddenly, instinct taking control for a mere flash of a second, allowing him to dogged the blade that would have stabbed through his skull, now very firmly stuck in the cliff face. Arlick felt a forearm press into against his throat as he was forced against the cliff. His eyes opened to find the cracked lens that stared back at him. His felt himself squirm, **squirm** , in the tight hold his legs suddenly numb, and a pain running up his spine...His eyes trailed down and found a foot clamped on his tail. He could move, if only barely. One hand tightly gripped the wrist of the arm suffocating him, the other rising to grip the fabric of the pink coats chest area.

"Tell me **boy** , any last words? Any final goodbyes?" tao asked as he detached his previous blade, a new one sprouting from the vacant spot, it wasn't to last as Tao dug the steel into Arlicks abdomen, he received a paint gasp for his trouble, specks of blood splashing his face.

"Like that? Hydraulic stabbing capabilities open up a world of possibilities!" Tao hissed.

"T-Tao!" Arlick growled, one hand still gripping the wrist, the other clutching his chest.

"Yes **boy**?"

"You talk too much…" Arlick offered as a spiraling reen beam tore through his chest and into the distance. Tao released Arlick, who only remained upright because of the blade stabbing him and into the cliff.

The metal mercenary took several shaky steps back, his arms shaking as he stared at the bleeding hole in his torso. A mix of oil and blood spurting out and onto the snow. The strength quickly vanish from his as he fell to his knees. His blinking red lensses staring ruefully one last time as the saiyan grunted in pain while ripping the blade from his abdomen. His life was over.

 **[Dragon Ball Chronicles]**

"Hm? Oh my...well that just won't do." A black haired woman with a glowing red eyes pouted as she reached across the console and picked up a phone.

" _Gero, what is it Android 6?_ "

"I'm sorry to report but Android 7 has gone offline."

" _Was his memory data transferred back to base at least?_ "

"Partially sir."

" _Then why am I being bothered?!_ "

 **[Dragon Ball Chronicles]**

Each small cabin in the village had windows glowing bright orange, the candles within working overtime to provide some serviceable glow for the homes in the dark of night. A tall man with broad shoulders carrying a bundle of dead wood under one arm froze as he felt a force approach him, his meaty hand instantly sinking to his daughters head and pushing her behind him.

A short boy with a wild mane of black hair in a violet fighting gi, smeared with blood, and a white cloak came from between the trees. One of his eyes was swollen, his lip busted, bruises along his jawline, one hand gripping the cloth of his abdomen, where fresh blood was still seeping through the cloth.

The man heard his daughter gasp and slip between his legs and rush to the injured boy, "Mafuura! Stop!" He cried out, failing to stop his child from reaching the boy. She began guiding him toward the village, luck had been with him that they were just about there and that his daughter was so willing to lend aid. He rubbed his head, already knowing his wife would want an explanation for this one.

 **[Dragon Ball Chronicles]**

 **A/N:** _Here's another chapter for you, I don't have much to say honestly so I won't drag this out. That said some information for you, I've decided that Zenkai boost will now give a flat upgrade in power instead of their sporadic boost from Namek. They will ALWAYS double the power level of whoever is receiving the zenkai.  
_

 ** _Power Level/ Battle Power(As of this chapter)_**

 ** _Arlick- (127-130)_**

 ** _Kakarot-(55-59)_**

 ** _ChiChi- (54-56)_**

 ** _Kuririn-(42)_**

 ** _M. Roshi-(_** ** _ ** _91-?_** )_**

 ** _Bulma-(5)_**

 ** _Karen-(12)_**

 ** _Kobashi-(1)_**

 ** _Tao Pai Pai-(131)_**

 _Translation note: Mafuura- Muffler or Scarf in Japanese according to wordhippo._

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	35. An Iceberg's Pace of Recovery

**A/N:**

 **Goku Black SSJR:** _I answered this one in a PM, but yeah, I tend to not get many reviews. But I'll occasianlly pick up a new follower or someone'll favorite the series, so I know that somebody is reading it! Thanks for the review!_

 **KupaKappa:** _Yes, I'm going to keep Power Levels through out the remainder of the story. At least, that's the decision for now. I'm also changing the amount we see later. Don't think about it too much, just because Freeza has a Power Level of 160,000 instead of 160,000,000 (this is just an example, we don't see Freeza this chapter) or whatever doesn't make him any less strong, it just means the number is smaller.  
_

 **[Dragon Ball Chronicles]**

Slowly, but steadily, Bulma placed her hand upon her friends shoulder. Red eyes and tear stained cheeks turned to face her. It hurt to know that she had let this happen, that she hadn't stepped in sooner. She sat down and wrapped an arm around her friend. What could she offer to help take her mind away from it…

"I'm not mad at him…"

Bulma blinked, the soft words were spoken so suddenly that she hardly caught them, she looked down at the sniveling body beside her.

"I'm mad that I let myself be treated that way...that I didn't stop him from doing it…"

Bulma wanted to snap. She didn't have all the pieces to this puzzle, she wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but she knew that blaming yourself wholly was never the solution. So forcefully turned her friend to face her. Their eyes locked, one barely holding back her pained cries, the other a look of indignant fury.

"Stop it. He's just as responsible. No, he's doubly responsible! You can't baby him, you can't shoulder the blame!" Bulma stated, the last thing she wanted was for her friend to relapse.

Karen dragged the but of her palm across her stained cheek. Smiling at her friend, "Yeah. You're right…" The two remained there, sat together silently as the minutes ticked by until finally Karen spoke again.

"Did you dye your hair?" Karen asked, staring wistfully into the long streaks of soft purple.

Bulma held back her chuckle, "No, I dyed my hair blue back at the beginning of summer, lavender is my natural hair color."

"Oh yeah?"

Bulma just nodded, the two returned to peaceful quite.

 **[Dragon Ball Chronicles]**

Cold. It stuck to him like dried blood. It clung to him like fresh mud. It was bound to him, no matter how much he refused to acknowledge it in turn that refusal was returned to him. That hollow coldness. A never ending chill that was carried on some perpetual current. His felt his veins twitch, the comparatively boiling hot liquid rushing through the narrow tubes comprised of three layers. He felt the air reach his brain. His lungs expand and swell against his chest that refused to rise. His numb fingers grow warmer, his frigid lips thaw. The cold that had consume him was melting away, he doubted it was his blinding saiyan fury and wrath melting it...but for the life of him he couldn't recall anything else in the middle of a snow-capped mountain capable of doing such. He tried to clench his hand. Control the muscles, will them to move, to follow his commands. They did no such thing. He'd have groaned if he was capable of speech, instead he attempted to retreat. Withdraw into himself, whatever it was that was pushing away his frozen prison was slow going. He might as well get some training in.

When he blinked, the frosted over space of blackness was replaced by a never ending white scape with a massive golden door in the center. His onyx eyes looked around until he realized, there was no Oozaru around. He looked to his waist and found his tail hanging loosely by his side, he looked further within himself and found himself still able to draw upon his ki. He had control over his power, of that he was sure, but not having a massive ape version of yourself was definitely a foreign topic for him now. To go from having some form of companionship to none was jarring in a way he hoped to never have to re-experience. Yet here he was, away from all he'd built around himself, off on some unknown part of a planet he called 'camp' with the distants thoughts of being the last of his kind. He'd have spit if he wasn't within his own head.

He began walking toward the golden gate, it was warm, the matter of temperature had never been a conscious concern within this realm, but seeing as he'd very recently been stabbed to death and then died of hypothermia. It was a night to remember, Jao was a mildly worthy adversary, even if he'd have been less than an ant to him once upon a time.

"Still thinking about the past? I thought you grew out of that when you talked down yourself before?" A voice to similar to his own asked from behind him. He saw himself again. Clear as day, his old armour, his black compression suit, his black and blue gauntlets and boots, his red scouter. It was an image nearly forgotten.

"Suppose I did put it all behind me, forget it ever happened. Would that mean I never have to deal with you...myself...my 'old' self again?"

'Arlick' laughed, "Hell if I know, not sure what happens when a time witch messes with your soul. Maybe I'm a fragment that she just couldn't get rid of."

Arlick scoffed. It was a stupid thing to say, he was no fragment. He was himself at an earlier point in time, in another timeline of another dimension entirely. He was what he would become….

A gruff laugh came from 'Arlick' his shaking shoulders and over enthusiastic display too much for his current self, "The look on your face! What did you suck a lemon while I wasn't looking!?"

"Hmph, please. I simply recalled our place below that fool Arlow…" Arlick spat, mind be damned.

"Yeah, too bad we never got the chance to pay him back for all those years of forced servitude." 'Arlick' chucked.

"Pay him back? We could barely keep up with Kakarot...the one from before, let alone Arlow and his magic. If you ask me, I'm more than content to live out my days becoming a god in this realm away from tyrannical sorcerers."

'Arlick' nodded along before looking off into the distance. A smug look on his face, "It was a fun talk, but you're waking up."

Arlick nodded as he felt his feet drag, it was hardly ever pleasant falling out of his own head.

 **[Dragon Ball Chronicles]**

Onyx eyes stared intensely at the wooden planks comprising the ceiling overhead. The room was mediocrely warm, the blanket upon his was scratchy, and the bed felt like lumps of straw covered with numerous furs. A barbaric set up he'd force upon those that he would one day enslave. But for the future lord, the GOD, of this mud ball to be reduced to such...accommodations, was a sickening display. He moved to sit up, but promptly fell back down and thrashed harshly, the burning at his side from his stab wound reminding him that mobility within the mind didn't equate movement in reality. His hand tightened around a smaller one that had already been in his own. It was agony incarnate, and as his fury grew so did his standing suffering. He hissed, the condensed breath hanging in the air for a second. His ears twitched at the sound of a metal tray being placed on wood, the smell of some earthy broth filled his nose.

"Ah, Mafura! I see our guest is awake." Spoke a high voice. Softer in pitch than any man's, but tougher than the average girls.

His head fell to the side, his hand was closed around that of a smaller girl he could hardly recall, his blurry vision from the night of his brush with death made it more than difficult to make out the faces of those he intended to threaten for help.

"Yeah, Nuru. Papa said he was gonna be asleep for a really long time, but it's only been a day!"

Arlick smirked. It had taken him a week to bounce back from his first fight with Jao. Now it had only taken a day, he was getting stronger, soon it would take herculean efforts of Kais and the likes to restrain him.

He sucked in the cold air and pulled himself up, both girls in the room gasped at the action, he could feel the stitching on his abdomen strain and the warmth of his blood push against the opening. He may not be fully healed, but on the path their he was. He looked to the platter with the broth. His stomach was empty, he'd not be getting far as was. He removed his hand from the girls and tugged off his blanket. A pair loose cotton trousers adorned his legs, his upper torso was wrapped in bandages. Deep purple splotches covered all his visible body.

"That broth, what is it." Arlick asked taking a wobbly stand.

Nuru seemed more than displeased with the tone, but complied with the hidden question, "It's a stew. Arctic hen, grilled leeks, stewed onions, assorted other ingredients. My aunt made it, we assumed you'd be hungry after a day of bed-rest."

She flinched as Arlick took to steaming bowl from the platter and brought it to his lips, both girls expected him to drop the boiling liquid and scream in pain, but were surprised, even pleasantly so, when he downed the bowls contents in several gulps. He rubbed the bit that escaped the sides of his mouth with the back of his palm before licking it clean. He extended the bowl to her.

"More."

She scoffed, snatching the bowl, and leaving the room. Arlick examined himself, Mafura watched in silenced as he flexed. He cracked his neck, his knuckles, and did a few test stretches. The stitching was poor. The bandages shoddy. And whoever thought adding ginger to chicken broth deserved his divine judgement, but all of that aside, these hill folk had done him a service. Even if a part of him thought it was rightly so, the unsuspecting masses aiding their future lord, but a part of his past came to him. His recent past. His time with Gohan. Sighing he exited the room and walked down the hall to a large living room that shared space with a dining table and a kitchen. A pale woman sat in a rocking chair stitching up his fighting gi. His cloak lay folded on the floor.

"Well i'll be. I didn't think you'd be getting up...well, at all actually. You had some real fight you huh?"

Arlick couldn't help the feral grin that spread across his face as he looked at the man, "You have no idea…"

A steaming bowl was shoved in his face. He gave the girl, Nuru, a sideyed glance before taking the steaming stew and gulping it down. He sighed in relief. That would sate him for now, but if he was really on his way to healing he couldn't remain bedridden until the wound was fully closed. He pointed an accusing finger at the man.

"You, have you fire-wood?"

The man blinked at the question before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, 'Spose we could use a bit more…"

Arlick didn't give anyone a chance to question him as he threw on his cloak and stepped out of the house, the snow was halfway up his calf, and still falling, those within the cottage came rushing out and calling after him.

He sneered at them as he raised a hand and delivered a horizontal chop to the thick pine he came up to. As it began to fall toward him, and by extension the now paralyzed humans behind him, he reached up and held the log above his head before lazily letting it fall to his side. He placed a finger near the center of the trunk and began to drag it as he walked from the base of the tree toward the top. When he reach the branches he lifted his finger and the whole tree split in half. He could feel the eyes of his spectators bulging at his display. He waited no more than a few seconds before stamping both halves of the tree with two fingers. They split into several perfectly cut logs.

As Arlick stepped back he rolled his shoulder, he could feel the blood draining from his face, and seeping through the bandages. He turned his head to glance over his shoulder, his spectators were still bug eyed. Good.

He turned to them, and Nuru gasped at seeing the blood soak through his bandages.

"I ask that this time the stitches be done right." was all Arlick offered before collapsing face first in the snow.

 **[Dragon Ball Chronicles]**

 **A/N:** _Yes, I know his name is Tao, Arlick calls him Jao as a way to mock him, even after death._

 **POWER LEVELS**

 **Arlick: 256 (150~ while injured)**

 **Nuru: 33.9**

 **Mafura: 2**

 **Karen: 11.7**

 **Bulma: 5.02**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	36. Arlick vs Kutsushita!

**A/N: EXPECT MORE SOON**

 **Review Replies**

 **KupaKappa:** _Karens power is dropping because she isnt training. I have the decimals...because f*ck it really, I feel like they add something to the story I guess. XD_

 **[Dragon Ball Chronicles]**

The wooden door to his room burst open, he'd barely been awake for five minutes and was already tearing into the stale bread left at his bedside. The girl, Nuru if he recalled, has sweat lining her brow and a scared look to her. She ran over to him and tightly gripped his shoulders.

"Please! You have to come help!" She yelled while tugging on Arlick, who had a piece of bread dangling from his lips. Slowly he rose from the bed, taking the cover and wrapping his upper torso.

"Calm yourself girl, what could be so immediate that you come to the sick and injured for help?" Arlick tiredly replied, his throat mildly scratchy from his nap. She offered nothing as she continued to pull. Hastily they reached the front door and before much longer, he was being pulled through the soft snow fall toward the cliff face that rested against the rear end of the village. The wooden post around the entrance were obscured by fallen rocks, boulders would be more accurate. He could already see what she would be getting at. The walk here had been fast, but it seemed they had honored his request and done a decent job on his stitches this time around.

They stopped, her hand releasing his wrist as she pointed at the fallen rubble. Her red eyes and falling tears leaving Frost trails down her cheeks. She ran over and stood by a tall man with dark skin and long white hair, and a necklace of deep purple beads with serrated canines every few beads. His brows where large and fluffy, his eyes a warm sort of chocolate brown, and his entire body hidden under several layers of fur of varying shades of brown and white. His stone set gaze swiveled as to better look at Arlick who remained a few meters from the sight of the incident. The large man walked over, slowly, and upon reaching Arlick leaned down to stare into his eyes.

"Outsider. Will you aid us?" He asked.

Arlick could feel it, the deep well of power hidden behind this massive man. It was funny. Having someone hiding their true strength come up and ask a drifting thirteen year old to help with something.

Arlick crosses his arms, "Aid you with what?" The young Saiyan offered, he was feeling particularly bored after spending so much time in bed. Even if most of that time had been spent sleeping.

The large man, likely the village chieftain, pointed at the cave in behind him, "Many of our own have unfortunately been trapped within, if we do not clear the blockage, they shall quickly run out of air."

Arlick let the reasoning rattle around his head, he'd normally jump at the chance, get some leverage in these sods, have some willing servants and the like, but something about his whole thing smelled rancid to him. And whether in this lifetime or the one before, he had never been one to waltz into the expected traps of others. So with crossed arms and raised brow he gave his counter-offer.

"You seem plenty strong, why don't you do it?"

Behind the village chieftain Nuru could be seen rising from struggling to begin moving boulders and was now staring, dumbfounded, after having heard Arlick. Her body seemed to shake as her temper simmered. Her feet packed the snow flat against the earth with each stomp and she arrived and grabbed his shoulders again.

"Who cares how strong you think anyone is?! We need help!" She screamed into his face, and with a click of his teeth he pushed her away, her rear falling into the snow as he let a look of disdain grace his face.

"Don't think yourself so highly as to be permitted to touch me." He said before turning and preparing to return to their home…..where this man had given him a bed and his mate had sewn his gi, and his belly had been filled with tasty stews and stale bread. His frown seemed to grow as he turned around and grabbed the base of the rock and instantly pulled it free, the one resting atop it came down and like swaying a fly, he sent it tumbling away. This process continued as he effortlessly moved boulder after boulder. Behind his quickly moving body, stood the stoic chieftain, and the shocked Nuru.

"I-I knew he was strong...but...this is mad…"

To her side, the chieftain hummed in agreement. His crossed arms pressing slightly harder against his chest. The words of his father echoed in his mind.

'Outsiders only bring trouble.'

He knew he wouldn't be able to allow him to stay, it would only end up endangering his people in the long term. His gaze lingered in the loosening cloth adorning the boys body. His brown eyes narrowed when he saw the blanket fall from him and reveal the scar riddled torso of the boys body, and the furry tail that wrapped around his waist.

After just another moment, men and young boys in equal parts came spilling out of the mine, their faces smudged black from the coal within. A familiar man came up to Arlick. His smile of appreciation falling short as Arlick raised his hand to stop him.

"Your name, what is it?"

The man seemed puzzled for a moment when he realized that he had, in fact, never introduced himself to the boy.

"I am Gurōbu of Kurōzetto village, would you give me the honor of knowing the name of my savior?"

Arlick stares at the man for a moment, a moment longer than strictly necessary, "I am Arlick."

Before the conversation could go any further, the chieftain came up from behind Arlick and spun him around, the mans large nostrils flared as he said to the young Saiyan, very clearly, "It is time for you to go."

All present who had even remotely had a chance to get to know Arlick knew one thing clearly, that he would not take a demand like that sitting down. So when the young boy pushed the chieftain away and began to laugh, only Nuru and Gurōbu remained unsurprised.

"Actually, I think the words you're looking for are 'thank you' or perhaps 'how could we repay your kindness?"

The young Saiyan mocked, his hand rubbing against his chilly shoulder. While he could stand the cold with little in the way of exposure protection, standing shirtless in what amounted to thin pants in the middle of mild snowfall didn't exactly seem to be the end all of great ideas.

"No. Gubōru never should have permitted you to remain here. Now leave, this will be your last warning."

A tick mark grew on Arlicks forehead as he's needed at the chief, "I don't usually make this a habit...but what's your name?"

Everyone present seemed puzzled by that statement.

"I am the fifth chief to reign over Kurōzetto village, Kutsushita."

The young Saiyan let his tail unwind from around his waist, getting shocked gasps from those who hadn't realized it was an appendage and not a furry belt.

"Well then, Kutsushita, I hope you have an heir handy."

The implication set in instantly for all who heard the vile tone in which the alien spoke, and before long he blasted forward and released a punch. The sound of flesh slapping flesh overtook the air, even above the crying wind, and Kutsushita forced his grip to remain true in the aliens fist. The height difference between them was something like three feet. Arlick being a puny five feet and an inch, while the man was easily over eight.

"You dare to strike against a chief of Kurōzetto?!"

Arlick said nothing instead using the iron grip keeping him locked to the man to anchor himself as he jumped and sunk both feet into his stomach. Kutsushita's grip on Arlicks hand went lax as he was pushed away, now winded, so the Saiyan used the opening to catch himself with his hands and quickly entered his preferred stance. His roaring bloodlust drowning everything else out. The chieftain raised his hand to fiddle with a button around his fur cloak and threw it off to reveal his blocky physique. His muscular body was massive. His body seemed to lurch forward before he vanished and reappeared beside Arlick. The Saiayn let his eyes widen as the fist slammed into his cheek. His body ragdolled for a moment as his feet disconnected from the ground and he took a nice trip through the air. His back crashing into the frozen waters the layered the ground. His growl echoing loudly for the growing public. As the large chief began his slow and menacing walk over to the downed fighter a bright green blast erupted out in a violently twisting vortex accompanied by a feral roar. From the crushed snow rose a seething Arlick, his rising and falling shoulder indicating his heavy breathing.

The two met in the middle of the short distance separating them and the punches just seemed to fly effortlessly. From the sidelines, it was difficult to find out who exactly had the upper hand, Arlick got more hits in, but the few that Kutsushita got through the Saiyan defense really seemed to shake the poor kid. Punch after world shaking punch the two showed no sign of slowing down. Until the darker skinned chief got a jab through the half open stance of his opponent and sent the Saiyan tumbling backward. There was no crunch, but the blood flowed from his nose all the same. His bitter glare softened as he let a feral grin spread across his face, a laugh erupted from his throat, and it only grew louder as he looked to the sky and let his cackle grow wilder.

"I haven't had fun like this in a good bit old man...but I'm still gonna kill ya'!" Arlick roared, sprinting forward and delivering a roundhouse kick that connected just above the knee. As the boy spun to right himself an arm wrapped around his neck and the other went through his legs. The boy was lifted high into the air before he was slammed into the earth head first.

Kitsushita sighed as he took a step back, rolling his shoulders and limping slightly. Everyone gasped as Arlick got back up and smiled, a visible pulsing greenish red aura rising off of him. His narrowed eyes spoke volumes of how much joy this was bringing him. The chief sighed and fixed his defensive stance as he prepared for an onslaught of blow. Instead his eyes grew wide as saucers as he felt the fist drive into his stomach. The sudden pressure pushing all the air from his lungs and up his throat to where it sat in his mouth, his lips slowly coming apart as he gagged. It didn't stop though, as before he could even consider getting a second wind a sharp elbow drive into his ribs and a pair of muscled arms wrapped around his calf and pulled him. His back crashed into the snow-covered earth and he was spun before being released. He tried to right himself as he flew through the air but failed to move at all as his head slammed crown first into the stone wall of someone's hut.

The world became deathly silent as blood ran down the sides of his mouth. A small hand puckered his face and forcefully tilted his injures head to force his eyes to look at the spiky haired boy.

"When you get to hell…...Tell Yamcha I said fuck you."

Before Kutsushita could even ask what or who Yamcha was his head was pulled harshly to the side, and everyone present gasped at the pound snap. The mix cries of 'chief and Kutsushita' filled the air and the crowd surged around them as Arlick turned and strolled over to the fallen furs that the chieftain had classed aside. His knuckles were bloody, his nose was still running with blood, his vision was blurred mildly, he was having trouble walking straight, but either way he turned and tossed the chiefs furs to Gurōbu. The father of the two girls looked at the furs and then back at Arlick.

"Why…?"

He recalled his early days on planet Sadala. The constant struggle between tribes and never ending wars for dominance...and how all that ended when Arlow came down to their soil with his unholy troupe of bound souls to skeletons in armor. The way they had been invaded and changed and forced to adapt in a span of less than twenty-four hours. It's was a lot to take in as a seven year old.

"He used me, and then demanded I leave. He was a poor chief. Try and do better." Arlick offered as he brushed off another bit of snow and made his way toward the home of the new chief. He had a gi and a weighted cloak to pick up.

 **[Dragon Ball Chronicles]**

 **A/N: Not much to say, except i'm back and hope to post more soon.**

 **Power Levels**

 **Arlick: 258 (152~ while injured)**

 **Gurōbu: 24.2**

 **Kutsushita: 146.6-157.7**

 **Nuru: 37.5**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
